El Maestro de Dragones
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: [Post HTTYD2] Hiccup siempre buscaba la paz, era como un acto involuntario, más como un instinto. Cuando la perdición misma se presentó ante él, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue enfrentarla. Hiccup III no va a descansar hasta derrotarla. [Spoilers de Race to the Edge]
1. Prólogo

**Hey~  
Muchísimas gracias si han decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic. La verdad, espero amarlo tanto como amé a su predecesor, pero sobre todo, prefiero amarlo todavía más, lo suficiente como para tratarlo mucho mejor. En serio, gracias por el apoyo.**

 ** _Disclaimer: How to train your dragon_ series no me pertenece. Los personajes ajenos a la saga son de mi total autoría. No recibo remuneración económica a cambio. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

Seis lunas nacieron y murieron desde entonces.

Berk se convirtió –a palabras de los viajeros atraídos por las historias que el viento susurró a sus oídos– en la Capital del Archipiélago. Bautizada también como "la perfecta dosis de paz entre humanos y bestias que el mundo vikingo necesitaba". Teniendo a Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III como Jefe de los Hairy Hooligans y a Toothless, el Night Fury, como Alpha de cientos de dragones, el pueblo de Berk podía estar tranquilo.

El refugio para dragones que la isla poseía fue trasladado a otra región, precisamente por el número de éstos y, también, debido a la expansión de la villa, punto de reunión de los hombres que navegan por la vida buscando saciar su curiosidad.

La Guardia de Berk, por su parte, fue correctamente apoyada por más jinetes de dragones y nuevas "tácticas de guerra", nombre patrocinado por Fishlegs, el Sanguinario.

No obstante, distante a la paz y armonía reinantes en el Archipiélago, Hiccup veía imposible el estarse quieto más de veinte segundos mientras estuviera despierto. La batalla con Drago, el reencuentro con su madre y la muerte de su padre eran heridas con vida propia. Él lo sabía, Toothless lo sabía; todo Berk también.

Por eso, agradeció a todos los Dioses por cederle esa noche para estar solo, sumergido en sí mismo, volando por los cielos y tocando las nubes con pie, manos y garras; porque adonde iba Hiccup, Toothless tenía que ir. Adonde quiera que Hiccup estuviera, Toothless sin duda estaría también.

Corrieron a través del viento en contra, alborotando cabellos castaños y provocando escalofríos en la sangre.

Al grito de victoria del Jefe de Berk le siguió un certero disparo de plasma frente a ambos. Haddock gruñó, el Alpha bufó en diversión. El hombre se recostó boca arriba sobre el lomo del dragón, cerrando los ojos en el acto; la bestia le imitó, también cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo sus alas ante el entumecimiento del que comenzaban a quejarse.

Las estrellas fueron las únicas testigos del momento, las mismas que guardarían el secreto de la ruptura en su belleza.

Toothless fue el primero en notarlo, interrumpiendo el vuelo y quedándose suspendido en el aire con aleteos erráticos. Hiccup tardó unos segundos, al sentirse perturbado con el sonido del aire cortándose con violencia.

Cuando los ojos esmeraldas del muchacho se abrieron (como queriendo imitar alguno de los platos de madera que Johann solía traer de lejanas tierras), ya no quedaba rastro de los verde tóxico de su dragón, siendo éstos reemplazados por la pupila dilatada producto de la excitación.

En las mismas condiciones que el Alpha de Berk, aleteando con esfuerzo y visiblemente consternado, estaba frente a ellos un Night Fury.

* * *

 **Modifiqué un par de cosas, unas cosas meramente simples.**

 **Espero traerles en estos días el capítulo uno, para asentar las bases de este nuevo fic.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo.**


	2. Uno

**Hey, de vuelta~ Ahora sí, el capítulo uno lml**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo :D**

 **Más notas al final.**

* * *

Los dragones se miraron por largo rato, sacudiendo sus cabezas en instantes. Hiccup estaba tan maravillado, tan sorprendido que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra durante toda la charla que las bestias mantuvieron; notó con asombro la gracia que tenía el otro dragón al volar, la forma en que sus alas cortaban el aire con suavidad y las facciones (tan humanas, tan similares a las de _su_ dragón) que se contraían de vez en vez.

Cuando los líderes de Berk hicieron amago de acercarse al otro dragón (en una de aquellas órdenes silenciosas a las que estaban tan acostumbrados), éste se alejó, gruñendo. Haddock levantó las manos en rendición.

—Está bien, está bien, no te haremos daño.

El Night Fury pareció tomárselo en serio, procesándolo, porque después de unos segundos –los que los Hooligans contaron con expectación– se acercó a ellos, sus alas acoplándose al mismo ritmo que las de Toothless.

Entonces, ambos comenzaron a bailar, acompañados por los jadeos y risas del humano. Toothless envolvía, apenas tenía oportunidad, al otro entre sus enormes alas. Se persiguieron entre las nubes, siendo el Alpha de Berk siempre el buscador. Dispararon plasma y fuego cuanto pudieron, quemando los cabellos y la ropa de Hiccup, ambos riéndose en bufidos ante las quejas que el Jefe les gritaba.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron se mantuvieron suspendidos en el aire, _como_ _tomándose_ _un_ _respiro_. Haddock se revolvió los cabellos, emocionado, y fijando la mirada en la del dragón que lo veía con atención. Los bosques resplandecientes de Hiccup contra los pantanos claros del Night Fury.

Aquella bestia que _no_ _era_ _suya._

Hiccup estaba por preguntar, cuando de pronto el dragón descendió con una velocidad impresionante, alejándose de ellos. Toothless compartió su jadeo de emoción con la propia lengua de fuera y emprendió la carrera de persecución.

El hijo único de los Haddock era un experto en dragones, ¿no era así?

Llegaron a un islote, divisando antes a la distancia al Night Fury esperando por ellos. Toothless se plantó con elegancia frente al otro, ambos rugiendo. Hiccup jadeó cuando pudo admirar con más atención al otro dragón; descendió del suyo con destreza, llamando la atención del susodicho. Toothless pareció decir algo en gruñidos, aunque con una voz suave, y al otro pareció interesarle más el humano, puesto que se le acercó en clara señal de investigación.

Cuando Haddock extendió la mano izquierda en su dirección, el _desconocido_ gruñó, alejándose.

—¿Todos los Night Fury son así? –Preguntó Hiccup, con sorna. Recibió dos rugidos tenues en respuesta, los que le provocaron una risa.

El Night Fury sacudió las alas, mirando con cierto recelo al Alpha de Berk, el que hizo una mueca chistosa, la que después se convirtió a ese gesto tan humano de entrecerrar los ojos. Hiccup admiró todo, embelesado.

El experto en dragones no sabe dragonés.

De repente, para sorpresa de los líderes de Berk, rayos de colores rojizos cubrieron al otro dragón. Toothless rugió en preocupación, Hiccup se alejó por precaución. La luz fue lentamente tornándose tan clara que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Y fue cuando los pudieron abrir que el aire escapó de sus pulmones: frente a ellos, había un hombre de largo cabello negro, con una túnica del mismo color y vivaces ojos verde oscuros.

—No me creyó cuando le dije que sabía usar magia a mi favor, tan escéptico como siempre. –Dijo, con una voz grave y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Toothless miró a Hiccup, ambos compartiendo su confusión al mismo nivel.

—¿T-Tú eres el dragón? –Preguntó el Jefe de Berk, revolviéndose los cabellos en ademán nervioso.

—Por supuesto, –y le dedicó una breve reverencia, su sonrisa torciéndose en sorna–, y también soy el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos.

Hiccup repitió su gesto nervioso, esta vez usando ambas manos para sacudirse todo el cabello; el hombre riéndose de él. Imposible, sencillamente era imposible. Miró a su dragón, el que había vuelto a su expresión de recelo, con los ojos entrecerrados y la quijada bien cerrada. Jadeó, volviéndose al hombre de negro, después a su dragón, y repitió el proceso unas tres veces hasta que Toothless gruñó y el hombre volvió a reír.

—¿Se conocían? –Quiso saber Haddock, una vez estuvo más calmado y pudo enlazar piezas en su cabeza.

—¡Claro que lo conocía! –Respondió el hechicero, extendiendo las manos en dirección al Alpha de Berk, el que gruñó, provocándole otra estruendosa risa–. ¿Cómo no voy a conocer a mi hermano mayor?

Haddock jadeó, sorprendido. _¡¿Hermano?!_ Miró a Toothless, dedicándole cierto reproche. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder con otra pregunta, su dragón rugió con furia.

El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa, según vio Hiccup cuando se volvió en su dirección. Chasqueó los dedos y, acto seguido, se peinó el cabello en una coleta alta.

Haddock estuvo atento, un tanto curioso, y a causa, no se percató de los segundos que tardó su dragón en volverse humano, sufriendo una transformación similar a la del hechicero, (pero sin la repentina ceguera que el otro provocaba). No obstante, cuando se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos a su máxima extensión, alejándose un par de pasos del sujeto arrodillado a un costado suyo. _¡¿Quién era_ _ese?!_

—Anda, díselo tú, ya eres humano también. –Burló el hechicero, soltándose a carcajadas cuando tanto Hiccup como _el otro_ lo miraron.

Pero Toothless no sabía hablar en el Idioma de los Hombres.

—¿Tooth-Toothless? –Indagó Haddock, una vez procesó lo dicho por el hechicero. Ignoró las burlas del mismo ( _«uh, chico listo»),_ y socorrió a su dragón cuando lo reconoció por sus ojos: se sonrojó un poco al caer en cuenta de que estaba completamente _desnudo,_ ya que sus músculos eran muchísimo más notables que los propios; se deshizo de la armadura y quiso vestir al otro con el suéter extra que cargó esa tarde consigo, sin embargo, los humanos gruñidos de Toothless lo alejaron. –¿Qué pasa, es porque no usas ropa?

Algo hizo ruido en la cabeza castaña, e Hiccup se puso de pie como si lo hubieran levantado con una certera patada en el–

—¡¿Por qué tú traes ropa?! –Acusó, volviéndose hacia el hechicero (el que pareció estarse admirando las uñas segundos antes). El de negro lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

—Es sencillo, –respondió, extendiendo sus brazos a sus costados–, mi ropa es extensión de mi magia.

—¿Y por qué Toothless no la trae?

—No quise ponérsela, estaba irritándome; pero _hey,_ ¿llamas a mi hermano de esa manera? Porque–

Hiccup levantó la mano, demandando silencio, el que le fue otorgado. Se llevó esa misma mano –la izquierda– al mentón, inconsciente de que lucía como la viva imagen de su padre haciendo aquellos gestos.

—¿Puedo acercarme? –Pidió Haddock pasado un rato. Rato en el que su dragón intentó volver a su forma original pese a las burlas de _su hermano._ El de negro lo volvió a mirar, curioso, y asintió.

Seguía siendo un dragón, después de todo.

E Hiccup era un experto en dragones.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos, ignorando los gruñidos de su dragón humano, y extendió su mano izquierda en dirección a la manga derecha que colgaba, por su longitud y por la pose del hechicero, de la túnica. La tomó entre sus dedos, sorprendiéndose del extraño material con que estaba hecha, se sentía como si fuera arena. _Arena negra._

El hombre de negro comenzó a reír, sacando al Jefe de Berk de su inspección y provocando más gruñidos en su hermano.

—Soy más interesante que tú, –burló, mirando a Toothless–, y eso que ahora eres humano. –El aludido gruñó con mayor ímpetu, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes y mostrando sus colmillos humanos.

Haddock estuvo por objetar, en defensa de su alma gemela, cuando lo interrumpieron de nueva cuenta. Esta vez, porque su dragón saltó contra su hermano, ambos cayendo al suelo y volviendo a ser dragones. Comenzaron a rodar alrededor del lugar, Hiccup notando algo interesante.

El hechicero quedó sobre el alfa, sometiéndolo en juego, mirándolo con gesto arrogante y recibiendo gruñidos en respuesta.

«Siempre gano», «cierra el hocico».

Y el Jefe interrumpió, considerando que era el momento oportuno.

—Tengo más preguntas por hacer, eh...

La misma transformación que la primera vez y el hechicero apareció, en forma humana, sentado sobre el abdomen del Night Fury. Cómodo, pese a los rugidos alterados del dragón.

—Yra, llámame así, es mi nombre humano. –Respondió, peinándose el cabello otra vez sin romper el contacto visual con su enfurruñado hermano, la sonrisa burlona siempre en su rostro. —Y adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

—Está bien, _Yra_ , –cedió Hiccup, limpiándose el sudor de las manos y recogiendo su armadura que había quedado olvidada en el suelo. —¿Por qué Toothless volvió a tener su prótesis? –Cuestionó, ganándose las miradas de ambos _hermanos_ dragones–. Es decir, cuando era humano, tenía todas sus extremidades, y cuando volvió a ser dragón la prótesis también regresó.

Yra enarcó una ceja, murmurando entre dientes ( _«hm, chico listo»)_ y sonriendo con diversión.

—Magia, –respondió, palmeando el abdomen de Tooth' con emoción, y alejándose entre risas cuando éste quiso morderlo–, mi magia es muy poderosa, y si soy capaz de transformar un cuerpo en otro también lo soy de mejorarlo.

Hiccup asintió, pensativo, afirmando entre susurros que _tenía sentido_ ; después suspiró, llevándose las manos a los costados y luciendo un tanto incómodo.

—¿Por qué respondes todas mis preguntas? –Dijo, con cierto nerviosismo.

El hechicero río, torturando a su hermano con otro par de palmadas y sus respectivas risas ante las respuestas agresivas de su hermano.

—Porque preguntas demasiado, –respondió, fastidiando a Toothless con otra palmada y haciendo avergonzar al Jefe–, porque a los dragones les gusta hablar de sí mismos, –se alejó por completo de su hermano de un salto, cayendo a un lado de Hiccup y guiñándole un ojo al mismo–, y porque mi hermano confía en ti –volviendo a ser dragón, se elevó entre aleteos gráciles frente a ellos.

«Y eso es más que suficiente para confiar yo también en ti», finalizó, con una voz más profunda que la que poseía siendo humano. Movió las alas más rápido y se alejó, otra vez, a una velocidad impresionante.

Los líderes se miraron, hicieron otro pacto mudo de seguirlo –y después de que Hiccup montara–, fueron tras el hechicero _más_ _grande de todos los tiempos_.

Atravesaron nubes, algunas augurando tormentas, y esquivaron tanto islotes de roca como fueron capaces, sin perder de vista al Night Fury.

Cuando lo vieron descender en Berk (con esa galanura de vuelo), desaceleraron con suavidad y aterrizaron a su lado.

«Eres bueno, hermano, pero lo que te falta de velocidad lo compensas con tamaño».

Y Toothless infló el pecho con orgullo, haciendo reír a Hiccup.

El Jefe desmontó de su dragón y, con una sonrisa, se acercó al otro Night Fury, _el que no era suyo._

—Tienes que enseñarnos a ser así de rápidos. –Pidió, extendiendo su mano izquierda en dirección al dragón.

Y el lazo de confianza estuvo a punto de ser sellado cuando el bastón de Valka atravesó la corta distancia que quedaba, cortando la palma de su hijo en el proceso.

—HICCUP. –La voz de la responsable resonando por toda la costa sur de Berk donde habían llegado.

La imponente, aunque grácil, figura de Valka Haddock se mostró ante los tres pares de ojos que esperaban, impacientes, por su aparición. Ella descendió de Cloudjumper con la destreza que presumía cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Mamá, ¿qué está–?

—Aléjate de él, Hiccup, es peligroso.

—...pasando.

La viuda Haddock se había plantando frente a su hijo, en gesto protector, mientras que Cloudjumper había hecho algo similar con Toothless; los líderes de Berk jadearon confundidos.

Yra bufó, virando los ojos y sacudiendo sus entumecidas alas con cierto recelo.

«Qué estúpido, debí darme cuenta antes, el muchacho luce igual que tú, Valka».

—Ciertamente fue estúpido, venir hasta aquí a retarme otra vez, Yra.

El aludido gruñó, ella tomando su bastón del suelo.

Hiccup hizo su gesto nervioso, relamiéndose los labios y mirando con incertidumbre a su dragón, el que lucía igual de perdido que él.

—Má, ¿de qué estás hablando? –Preguntó en susurros, poniendo la mano derecha sobre el hombro de su madre–. Él no está retándote, no está retando a nadie, sólo estábamos jugando y–

—¿Jugando? –Interrumpió la mujer, mirando con severidad a su hijo por sobre su hombro–. Los _dragones de Drago_ no juegan, matan.

Todavía no empezaba la temporada de lluvia, y Gothi había "dicho" esa misma mañana que iba a ser un día cálido de principio a fin, pero Hiccup estuvo seguro de sentir como si una nube helada hubiera descargado toda su furia contra él.

–¿Los dragones de Drago? –Preguntó, inseguro, mirando a Yra con extrañeza. _No, no es verdad._

—Sí, –respondió Valka, volviendo su vista hacia _el intruso_ –. Y éste es el peor de todos, es su dragón de compañía.

Entonces, Yra rugió con furia, estremeciendo el cuerpo entero y helando la sangre de quien lo escuchara. Era un sonido raro, impropio de un Night Fury (los Haddock sabiéndolo de los conocimientos sobre Toothless), era como un grito humano, como el _grito de guerra_ del mismo Drago. Cloudjumper se lanzó sobre él, bajo el comando de Valka, logrando interrumpir el sonido.

La mujer tomó a su hijo por un brazo y lo haló lejos de los dragones, los que se enfrascaron en una lucha de mordidas y rasguños. Toothless se quedó donde estaba, atento a la pelea, expectante.

—Debo alejarlo de Berk, tú y Toothless quédense aquí, preparen a los jinetes, debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa.

—¿Listos para qué? Mamá, Drago no está, su ejército ya no existe, no puede hacerle daño a nadie otra vez.

Ambos suspiraron, exasperados.

—Hiccup, –comenzó ella, esforzándose por mantener la calma pese a los gruñidos de su dragón–, mientras tenga a ese Night Fury de su lado Drago seguirá siendo imparable.

De pronto, antes de que el Jefe de Berk pudiera decir nada, el Stormcutter chilló en clara señal de haber sido herido; y antes de que Valka o Hiccup pudieran hacer algo, Toothless había alejado a Yra de Cloudjumper.

(El Night Fury había sometido al Stormcutter, gruñéndole con furia, obligándolo a ceder, a _someterse a Drago_ ).

Era una escena digna, que todo admirador del dúo de Berk hubiera estado encantado de ver: Toothless protegiendo a su beta, a su segundo al mando, de su propio hermano, mano derecha de Drago Bludvist.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?», reclamó Yra, esta vez en dragonés, para que ni Valka ni Hiccup pudieran enterarse (por completo, al menos).

«¿Qué crees tú que estás haciendo? Atacando a mi beta de esa manera», respondió Toothless, saltando para quedar frente a Cloud', protegiéndolo.

«¿Tu beta?», repitió Yra, recibiendo una afirmativa en respuesta. «¿Eres un alfa?»„ inquirió, sorprendido, su vuelo volviéndose errático.

«Lo soy, y estás en mi territorio, beta de Bewilderbeast».

Yra gruñó, controlando su vuelo y enseñándole los dientes a _su hermano._

«Eso no te importaba hace menos de cinco minutos, hermano mayor».

«Me importa ahora, que sé en qué se ha convertido mi menor».

El aludido volvió a rugir, en aquel sonido extraño. Cuando acabó, miró con reproche (y Hiccup pudo ver un atisbo de decepción) a Toothless y le dijo antes de irse con la velocidad que controlaba:

«Hemos cambiado, pero eso no debería dividirnos».

Hiccup corrió, gritándole que esperara, que podían resolverlo si sólo se quedaba a escuchar, pero Yra no le hizo caso.

Los líderes de Berk exhalaron con pesar, el humano volviéndose hacia su madre que había ido hacia él y el dragón rugiendo tenue.

—Pero no quiso hacernos daño, mamá, si hubiera querido entonces él–

—Hiccup, –llamó, envolviendo las mejillas de su hijo con sus manos–, no les hizo daño porque no supo quiénes eran.

Hiccup tuvo que darle la razón con un suspiro resignado.

* * *

 **Como notarán, hice muchísimos cambios xD La verdad, la versión anterior, donde Hiccup estaba vagando sin rumbo y donde Yra estaba del lado del Líder no terminó por convercerme, digo, Yra se supone que era un malo maloso, puesto que estaba del lado de Drago, pero actuaba muy... _dulce._ Bueno, el punto es que esta nueva forma de ser de Yra encaja más con su papel en la historia.**

 **He leído sólo el primer libro, así que las únicas referencias respecto a los libros saldrán de ese xDD En cuanto a las series, de ahí espero sacar mucho material (no se olviden de Dagur mai lob).**

 **No estoy muy acostumbrada a responder a los reviews, siendo sincera, pero si alguien llegase a preguntar algo espero poder responderle :)  
De ahí, a Dlydragon: bueno, lo del Hiccstrid me lo pensaré, porque como dije antes, creo que ambos personajes tienen bastante potencial, pero estando juntos siento que se opacan; espero darte una respuesta pronto, por si los dejo juntos o los vuelvo a separar. Y no, no juntaré a Astrid con Eret :) De hecho, jamás estuvieron juntos.  
A DragoViking: gracias por todo :") Y sí, ¡reencuentro! **

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por leer :D**


	3. Dos

**Hey~ Tardé más de lo esperado, pero aquí está.**

 **Sin más, disfruten, por favor.**

* * *

Los cabellos negros de Heather resplandecían pelirrojos cuando el Sol poniente los iluminaba. Ella estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas, entretenida en mantener un filo peligroso en sus hachas, una a una, lado a lado, pulía con extremo cuidado. Windshear aterrizó en frente, rugiendo en aprobación cuando su ama la miró, presumiéndole su arma; extendió sus alas, buscando aliviarlas del entumecimiento por el frío. Estaban de custodia, en la isla-prisión que se había convertido Berserk después de la derrota de Dagur ante Hiccup.

De pronto, en un simple parpadeo se pusieron en guardia, Heather derribando la silla donde había estado sentada. Habían escuchado el ronroneo de barcos, el murmullo de las voces de comando y el rugido de varios dragones. La Berserker ordenó a su dragona esconderse y vigilar desde las sombras.

Cuando Windshear se alejó, evitando la fricción de sus púas contra la roca, Heather suspiró en cansancio, agotada de su tarea, extrañando sus aventuras; pero lo había prometido, asumió la responsabilidad de mantener encerrado a su hermano. Volvió a concentrar su atención al ambiente, afilando la mirada y sosteniendo con fuerza su arma. Y antes de siquiera pensárselo dos veces, se volteó con fiereza a su espalda, deteniendo la espada que pudo partirla en dos; jadeó con sorna, sonriendo divertida antes de empujar hacia atrás a su enemigo: un hombre regordete y con armadura cubriéndole el cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera asesinarlo, unas enormes manos le cubrieron la boca y la cintura, inmovilizándola; fue obligada a soltar su hacha, gruñendo cuando más hombres aparecieron, rodeándola. Alguien fue abriéndose paso entre ellos, provocándole a Heather un escalofrío terrible ante el aspecto del sujeto. Cuando ella pudo mirarlo de frente –el Sol poniente iluminando todavía– jadeó, furiosa.

Era Drago Bludvist, el famoso cazador de dragones, el que tenía un ejército. Sólo que Heather era ignorante, aún, de que tal ejército no existía ya, y que el título de cazador no pertenecía al hombre frente a ella..., sino a su dragón.

La Berserker se retorció, buscando liberarse por sus propios méritos, tratando de no llamar a su dragona por equivocación. Una vez, dos veces, y Drago reía mientras se acerca a ella y al hombre que la tenía sujeta.

—No estés asustada, princesa, –le dijo Bludvist con burla, los otros riendo.

Heather le gruñó, forcejeando con más fuerza, sus gritos ahogándose entre la piel ajena. No era posible, ella era muy fuerte, más que su hermano, ¿cómo pudieron derrotarla con tanta facilidad?

Sin previo aviso, Drago fue derribado por una Razorwhip colérica. Los hombres se alborotaron, lanzando hachas y espadas contra la dragona, sin provocarle ningún daño. Heather gritó, negando con la cabeza, retorciéndose con fuerza, desesperada. Windshear lanzo sus púas, haciendo retroceder a los enemigos; miró a Drago con atención, el mismo que le devolvía la mirada, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos encantados.

—Eres hermosa, –le dijo, la dragona rugiendo y amenazándolo con su cola–, quedarás perfecta con tu nuevo jinete. –Agregó, comenzando a gritar.

Windshear retrocedió, intimidada, pero por algo que Heather no pudo vislumbrar. Su dragona no se asustaría por Drago, ella era fuerte, las dos lo eran. No fue hasta que un Night Fury acorazado apareció rugiendo (trepando con cierta dificultad la pendiente detrás de Drago) que la Berserker entendió la retirada, sin embargo, no concibió el temor. Volvió a retorcerse, pateando su arma hasta su dragona para llamar su atención, buscando infundirle valor a través sus miradas conectadas, pero la Razorwhip se había rendido, derrotada ante un dragón mucho más pequeño que ella misma.

Heather siguió sin comprender, aun después de ver a su hermano libre, burlándose de ella en su cara; siendo todavía incapaz de hacerlo cuando su dragona y ella fueron encerradas en una jaula de metal antidragón. ¿Qué había dicho Drago, _quedarás perfecta con tu nuevo jinete_? ¿Cuál nuevo jinete?

—Hiccup va a enterarse de esto. –Escupió Heather a su hermano, con todo el veneno que fue capaz de reunir. Dagur se carcajeó («suerte con eso, hermanita»), terminando con los cerrojos de la jaula; el Night Fury se apareció detrás suyo, rugiendo tenue.

El Berserker se giró hacia el dragón, siguiéndolo cuando éste comenzó a andar, y llamándolo _dragoncito_ entre risas. Heather observó, con atención, mientras brindaba caricias a su aterrada dragona. Debía salir de ahí, buscar a Hiccup y prevenirlo de lo que se acercaba, si es que Bludvist estaba haciendo lo que ella creía que hacía: cazar jinetes.

...

Hiccup no pudo dormir bien después de aquel encuentro, sin embargo, su rutina no se vio afectada: hizo sus labores de jefe con la misma eficacia de siempre. Se tomó un respiro, luego, montando a Toothless en pleno atardecer, disfrutando de las últimas brisas del verano, aunque siempre pareciese invierno. Surcaron los cielos como acostumbraban, ahora emocionados por encontrar el _secreto_ del menor de los Fury para acelerar tan de repente. Lo intentaron, fallando una y otra vez, pero no se rindieron. Fue hasta que notaron a Astrid y a Stormfly mirándolos que se detuvieron, el Jefe avergonzado y el Alpha feliz de la vida.

—Oh, no, por favor, –dijo la rubia, divertida–, continúa, oh, gran conquistador de dragones.

Haddock rió, sarcástico, provocando risas de genuina diversión en su prometida. Ella se arregló el flequillo, en un elegante movimiento que le sacó un suspiro enamorado a él, y le sonrió con altivez.

—El primero que llegue a Isla Dragón prepara la cena. –Retó Hofferson, Stormfly comenzando un rápido vuelo en picada de pronto.

Hiccup rió, y dándole suaves palmadas a su dragón en la cabeza, ambos entraron en la competencia.

Las chicas tenían ventaja, pero no por mucho, no por nada eran los líderes de Berk (y uno de los dos era un Night Fury). Cuando tuvieron que volver a elevarse fue cuando ganaron ventaja, gracias a las enormes alas de Toothless. Astrid se carcajeó de la cara de fastidio de los dos, antes de rebasarlos una vez el vuelo tuvo que ser recto. El Alpha gruñó, incapaz de encontrar la manera de dejarlas atrás, porque, cada que se acercaba a ellas para tomar ventaja, Stormfly se _cerraba_ frente a ellos, bloqueándoles el paso. Hiccup propuso en susurros: «ve por debajo», pero el dragón sólo veía su derrota de esa manera.

Tuvo que ser hasta que Haddock hartó al Night Fury con sus órdenes insensatas (incluidas las risas burlonas de Astrid), que él detuvo el vuelo, juntó las alas al cuerpo y se dejó caer en picada, abriéndolas con calma, planeando con cuidado, rebasando a Stormfly desde abajo para subir de la misma manera en la que había descendido.

Hofferson detuvo a su dragona cuando su prometido y el Night Fury pasaron como un rayo frente a ellas, y tuvo que tragarse su burla cuando los vio "caer" porque, tan pronto lo hicieron, volvieron a subir con la misma velocidad. Las dejaron atrás en segundos, y hasta que ella pudo asimilarlo ordenó a la Nadder seguirlos. Aterrizaron en Isla Dragón, ambas gruñendo a las sonrisas de superioridad que las esperaban.

—Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, –comenzó Astrid, adivinando los alardes de Haddock; puso una mano sobre la boca de éste, empujándolo con suavidad–, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

Hiccup rió, encantado de la vida, e ignorando la mueca de desagrado fingido de su novia, tomó entre sus manos un ala del Night Fury y la extendió, con cuidado.

—¿Te acuerdas del otro Night Fury del que te hablé ayer? El que nos encontramos mientras volábamos, y el que resultó ser hermano de Toothless y el que mi mamá ahuyentó, –dijo, comenzando con emoción y diciendo lo último en un susurro–, él es muy rápido, así que estábamos practicando para igualar esa velocidad, y supongo que Toothless supo hacerlo hasta hace un momento.

Astrid había escuchado, atenta, asintiendo a su emocionado prometido.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que ya son tan rápidos como él?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, dejando la extremidad libre.

—No, no lo diría de ese modo.

Hofferson volvió a asentir, mirando condescendiente a su novio. Le sonrió y eliminó la distancia entre ambos con un par de pasos y un sencillo beso.

—No creo volverte tan loco como hacen los dragones, –le dijo ella, dejándose abrazar por la cintura y sonriendo coqueta.

No obstante, antes de que Hiccup pudiera responder algo de igual o mayor _peso,_ un Stormcutter desvaneció su romántica atmósfera con la misma facilidad con la que los envolvió en una nube de polvo; una cabeza de Monstruos Nightmare siendo lo primero en asomarse ante ellos.

—Lo siento, –dijo Snotlout con aburrimiento pero cierta diversión–, hay cosas más importantes.

Astrid estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Valka gritó.

«Hiccup, Berserk estuvo bajo ataque de Drago, liberaron a Dagur».

.

Las nubes anunciaban tormenta, una de aquellas que sumía a Berk (y a las islas aledañas) en una lluvia de horas y una posterior nevada de días.

Sin embargo, no completamente ajenos, pero enfocados en otros asuntos, la tropa de jinetes de Berk atravesaba esas nubes con furia, envueltos en adrenalina pura, ya fuera por mera diversión o por motivos más profundos y complicados como la preocupación o el enojo.

Un ataque directo a Berserk, liberando a Dagur en el proceso, ¿qué otra declaración absurda de guerra buscaba Drago? Aliándose con el peor, el que seguramente terminaría traicionando cualquier bando en busca de sus propios intereses, ¿qué tan desesperados debían estar los dos? Incluso, todo se había torcido de la forma en la que Hiccup odiaría admitir la razón que tuvo su madre respecto a Yra, «mientras tenga a ese Night Fury de su lado Drago seguirá siendo imparable.»

Toothless pareció, como siempre, leerle la mente, puesto que gorjeó preocupado, buscando enlazar sus miradas. Lo tranquilizó con suaves murmullos, plagados de «todo estará bien, no voy a dejar que nada te pase».

Cuando aterrizaron en la isla-prisión, la desolada imagen del lugar delataba la lucha que hubo, omitiendo los cuerpos sin vida que ya habían sido retirados horas atrás. Hiccup y Astrid bajaron de los dragones y subieron la pendiente a través de la pequeña escalinata que conducía a donde fuera la celda de Dagur. Ella llegó primero, presurosa por encontrar a Heather con vida, y se quedó de pie alertando a su prometido que venía detrás. No había nada, más que la hacha doble de la Berserker clavada en la roca frente a la puerta abierta de la celda.

Hofferson se volvió entre lágrimas hacia Haddock, el que la envolvió entre sus brazos y la aferró con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Heather podría estar muerta, ¿quién les aseguraba que sí o quién podía negárselos? Hiccup susurró palabras dulces, de aliento, de consuelo, mientras Astrid se desquitaba humedeciendo su armadura y golpeándolo sin fuerzas.

Cuando los demás los alcanzaron (Valka habiéndolos retrasado a propósito), la rubia estaba más tranquila, aún entre los brazos de su prometido. Snotlout gruñó algo indescifrable mientras se acercaba a la escena del crimen, siendo seguido por Fishlegs; Ruffnut murmuró algo a lo que su hermano la contradijo; y Eret se quedó a un lado de Valka, ambos manteniéndose al margen.

.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando la lluvia arruinó sus planes de limpieza y reconstrucción. Todos corrieron a refugiarse de ella, los gemelos gritando que morirían congelados. Astrid, Hiccup y Toothless terminaron bajo el mismo techo de lo que parecía una zona de descanso. Haddock quiso hacer una broma al respecto, pero el aspecto lúgubre de Hofferson lo detuvo.

—¿Crees que tu amigo el Night Fury tuvo algo qué ver en esto? –Dijo ella, abrazándose a sí misma por el frío, su voz sonando áspera después de haber llorado.

Hiccup se sacudió los cabellos con nerviosismo, pensando en ello también. Yra bien pudo tener algo que ver, pudo haber sometido a Windshear como quiso hacerlo con Cloudjumper, pudo hacer todo el trabajo solo; o no pudo hacer nada, pudo negarse, desobedecer, resistirse. Nada le garantizaba que hizo algo o que no hizo nada.

—No lo sé..., –respondió, mirando con incertidumbre a su dragón, el cual le devolvió la misma intranquilidad.

Astrid asintió, sin mirarlo, y no mencionó nada más después de eso. Incluso, cuando la lluvia se detuvo y fueron capaces terminar y volver a Berk, ella seguía sin decir nada. Hiccup la miraba de vez en cuando, un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera permanecer a su lado. Toothless y Stormfly se comunicaban entre gorjeos tímidos, uniéndose al grupo de melancolía.

Una vez en Berk, Hofferson y su dragona desaparecieron tan rápido como aterrizaron y los Haddock sólo pudieron observarlas yéndose. Valka suspiró y apretó el hombro izquierdo de su hijo con suavidad.

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera un _te lo dije_? –Cuestionó Hiccup, mirando de reojo a su madre. Ella volvió a suspirar, sonriéndole.

—Ambos extrañamos eso, –respondió Valka, ahora presionando ambos hombros ajenos–, pero deberías saber que no soy como tu padre en ese sentido.

Hiccup sonrió también, melancólico, y se volvió hacia su madre. Iba a decir algo, pero repentinamente cerró la boca y se balanceó sobre sus talones, luciendo nervioso.

—Ha sido un día pesado, –le dijo, ella retrocediendo un par de pasos lejos de él–. Estoy muy cansado.

—Claro, cariño, ve a descansar. –Tranquilizó, un tanto confundida, pero haciéndose a un lado y dejando a su hijo partir.

Él se alejó también, caminando de espaldas y casi tropezando con Toothless, el que le gruñó y lo empujó para seguir andando.

Cuando llegaron a casa (el dragón entrando por la ventana), Hiccup se recargó de espaldas contra la puerta y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Se revolvió los cabellos, frenético, y miró a su Night Fury.

—Dile a tu hermano que salga, ¡de donde quiera que esté! –Quiso dar dos pasos y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo sino fuera por Toothless.

—¿Tienes que hacer un escándalo? –Preguntó una voz, que los líderes reconocieron como Yra cuando la chimenea se prendió tras un chasquido de dedos. Él estaba frente a ellos, en su forma humana y con el mismo vestuario de la vez pasada.

—Tengo que hacerlo, –atacó Hiccup con obviedad, alejándose de su dragón y acusando a Yra con un dedo–, ¡¿qué habrías hecho si llegaban a verte?!

—No lo harían, –respondió, en tono ofendido–, sé camuflarme bastante bien, para tu informa–

—¡Como sea! –Le cortó Haddock, haciendo refunfuñar al dragón humano y provocando risas en Toothless. —Si mamá te hubiera visto, nos habría ahorcado a los dos.

Yra rió, mirando a Hiccup alejarse hacia la mesa y sirviéndose algo en un vaso, bebiéndose el contenido de un trago. —Aquí entre nos, ahorcar no es una cosa muy vikinga. –Burló, respondiendo a las caricias que su hermano demandaba después de empujarle con la cabeza.

«Deja en paz a Hiccup», y el dragón humano comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Haddock gruñó, volviéndose hacia los hermanos y sonriendo enternecido. Se calmó, tras tres respiraciones largas y volvió a servirse agua. —De todas maneras, ¿qué estás buscando aquí? –Cuestionó, dejando el vaso en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

Los hermanos rompieron su burbuja, y el menor de ellos miró a Hiccup con curiosidad. —Eres muy raro, –burló, riéndose un poco y después se aclaró la garganta–. Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Toothless fue con su alma gemela, ambos mirándose confundidos.

—¿Hacer algo por ti?

—Sí, tu amiga y su hermano están cerca de aquí, convéncelos de unirse a ti.

Hiccup jadeó, sorprendido. —¿Q-Qué?

—Cuando lo hagas encuéntreme aquí, –continuó, apareciendo un mapa en sus manos con otro chasquido de dedos, y dejándolo sobre una silla cercana a él.

Yra estaba cercano al centro del salón, mientras Haddock estaba en el lado izquierdo, recargado sobre la mesa. Y Hofferson estaba de pie, sobre el marco de la puerta.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que es verdad? –Dijo ella, asustándolos a los tres con su voz áspera; entró a la habitación a pasos lentos, cargando amenazante su hacha en las manos–. ¿Cómo saber que no estás mintiendo, que no vas a traicionarnos?

Hiccup quiso intervenir, Toothless deteniéndolo.

Yra suspiró, mirando con atención a Astrid, y después transformándose con tranquilidad (evitando la luz cegadora). Caminó a pasos lentos hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Sacudió las alas inconscientemente ante el frío, asustándola y siendo amenazado por el hacha.

Haddock fue detenido por su dragón en segunda ocasión.

Yra quedó frente a Astrid, e inclinando la cabeza en su dirección dejó escapar un rugido tenue. Ella entendió al instante, y dejando su arma a un lado extendió su mano derecha contra la cabeza del dragón.

Hiccup jadeó indignado cuando el hechicero y su prometida sellaron el lazo de confianza.

«Así», dijo Yra, con su _voz_ _de_ _dragón,_ mientras se alejaba y fruncía la nariz. Hiccup rememoró a su propio dragón y sonrió ante ello, pese a su indignación.

—Haremos lo que dices, –cedió Astrid, sintiéndose libre de repartir caricias sobre la cabeza del dragón, como hacía con Toothless.

Este último bufando también indignado, sintiéndose reemplazado.

.

Casi a medianoche, Astrid e Yra salieron de casa de los Haddock (bueno, ahora sólo de Hiccup y Toothless), tomando rumbos diferentes, despidiéndose entre ellos por su cuenta.

Mañana a primera hora, dos cruces dibujadas en el mapa, tres objetivos.

* * *

 **Y más, uh xD  
Nuestra dulce Astrid tuvo bastante participación aquí, eh, incluso consiguió el lazo de confianza antes que Hiccup haha  
¿Qué habrá hecho Yra con los Berserkers? :o  
No se olviden de Eret, aún nos falta él ;)**

 **Haha ya, en serio, gracias por todo su apoyo, como siempre.  
Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	4. Tres

**Hey~ De nuevo aquí xD No tengo idea de cuánto he tardado esta vez.**

 **Intentaré traerles capítulos cada semana, de manera que esto se nos vaya rápido xD Nah, no por eso.**

 **So, enjoy, please.**

* * *

Yra no se consideraba a sí mismo como un traidor. Prefería pensar que las consecuencias de sus acciones traerían, a la larga, un beneficio para su padre. Por eso, la noche en que llegaron a la isla que Drago había tomado como su base militar, él fue hasta la jaula de la Berserker y trató de liberarla con tranquilidad. Ella lucía como si no hubiera dormido en días, y eso que habían sido apenas unas seis horas de viaje.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le había dicho la chica cuando él mordía con ímpetu uno de aquellos enormes candados. Le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados, a lo que ella refunfuñó. —No sé qué intentes, dragón, pero esto no hará que los perdone por lo que han hecho.

Yra gruñó, en evidente desacuerdo. Continuó mordiendo el candado, frustrándose a cada segundo que transcurría donde el metal seguía intacto.

—Es antidragón, chico listo. –Había burlado ella, dejándose caer, recargada sobre una de las paredes laterales de la celda.

¡Por supuesto que lo era! Él mismo lo hizo... bueno, él no, sino a quien le había robado los poderes. Volvió a gruñir, provocando risas en la chica.

Unos pasos los alertaron a los dos, ella poniéndose en guardia y él escondiéndose detrás de la jaula, espantando a una Razorwhip que dormía segundos atrás. Era Dagur, que sacudía un juego de llaves que traía en las manos.

—Hermana, –saludó con burla, recargándose contra la puerta. Volvió a sacudir las llaves–. Estoy seguro de que quieres esto, –le acercó la argolla, de donde se sostenían las cabezas de metal–, pero no será tan fácil. –Rió, completamente divertido. Heather poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué quieres? –Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y relajando la postura.

—A Hiccup, –respondió él, haciéndola reír; Yra abriendo los ojos con sorpresa–. Lo quiero a él, –continuó, ahora con molestia en la voz–, no, no a él, –y se guardó las llaves en algún bolsillo–, ¡quiero su cabeza clavada en una pica! –Exclamó, cerrando las manos alrededor de los tubos de la puerta.

Heather volvió a reír, con ganas. Yra gruñó por lo bajo, todavía sorprendido.

«Clavar cabezas en picas no es una cosa muy berserker», dijeron al unísono, Heather expresándolo en voz alta e Yra diciéndolo en dragonés.

Dagur había contraatacado con un argumento muy absurdo, provocando mayores risas en Heather. Algunos guardias se acercaron a la escena, curiosos, pero se alejaron con rapidez cuando vieron al Night Fury sobre la jaula. Los hermanos no lo notaron, sino hasta que Yra estuvo detrás del exJefe Berserker.

Heather, por obvias razones, fue la primera en darse cuenta entonces, quedándose callado y luciendo recelosa.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa? –Acusó Dagur, su voz sonando desesperada. Ella le había indicado con un movimiento de cabeza y de ojos que 'mirara detrás de él'. El pelirrojo obedeció, refunfuñando. —Si es otra de tus estúpidas bromas voy a ahogarte en... ¡Dragoncito! –Exclamó, una vez que sus ojos descubrieron a Yra entre la penumbra. El dragón rugió, incómodo con el apodo y Heather ahogó una risa entre sus manos.

«Te daré a Hiccup», dijo el Night Fury, dejando helados a los hermanos. «Con una condición».

Dagur fue sonriendo triunfal, a la vez que el rostro de Heather se desfiguraba en horror. Él puso los brazos en jarras, elevando las cejas en un gesto que invitaba al dragón a continuar. Ella musitaba algo similar a un "no, no, no".

«Llevarás a tu hermana contigo».

...

Hiccup terminaba de "vestir" a Toothless cuando su madre se apareció en la armería. Bueno, ya no era una armería como tal, pero el gusto Hooligan de llamar así al lugar era difícil de desarraigar.

Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y respiraba con calma. —¿Algo que debas decirme?

Hiccup se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Una sensación diferente (a la que se instalaba en su cuerpo frente a una posible discusión con su padre) se apoderó de él. No se sentía intimidado, pero era como si estuviera siendo _cazado_. —No, no lo creo.

Valka asintió, sin cambiar su expresión. Caminó a pasos lentos hacia su hijo. Él, alejó a su dragón con una sacudida de su mano izquierda y le sonrió a su madre, incómodo.

—¿Nada qué decirme? ¿Estás seguro, Hiccup Haddock?

—Muy seguro, mamá.

La mujer suspiró, relajando su postura. Retrocedió dos pasos, provocando que Hiccup liberara el aire que estuvo conteniendo inconscientemente. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el Night Fury, el dragón luciendo acorralado. —Tú no tienes nada qué decirme, ¿o sí, Toothless?

Los Jefes de Berk se miraron, cómplices. Valka sonrió, triunfante. Hiccup soltó un suspiro, sobándose el cuello con la mano derecha.

—Iremos tras Dagur.

Ella asintió, llevándose una mano al mentón. Había escuchado sobre eso por Astrid, quien le había contado acerca sus constantes viajes hacia la isla-prisión –la que en el pasado fuera Berserk–. Valka sabía que ese tal Dagur había matado a su propio padre, Oswald the Agreeble*, y se había apropiado del liderazgo de la tribu. Además, debido a su locura y obsesión, había llevado a su pueblo a la ruina. Pero, no sabía los detalles que condujeron a su encierro, manteniéndolo bajo custodia de su hermana, privado de todo contacto con el exterior.

—¿Por qué ir tras él _ahora_? Pudimos ir a buscarlo en cuanto nos enteramos. –Preguntó ella, sin embargo, dejando a un lado sus otras dudas.

Hiccup tembló, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con cierto temor. —Bueno, necesitábamos un plan. –Miró a su dragón, el que le asintió con seguridad–. Aparte, los chicos estaban deseosos de sangre, y–

—Perfecto, –interrumpió Valka–, habría resultado, –continuó, extendiendo una mano e invitando a Toothless a ir con ella; el dragón obedeció, contento–, con ellos molestos, descargando su enojo contra los barcos de Drago, habríamos salido victoriosos otra vez.

Hiccup sonrió, esta vez en verdad incómodo. —Sí, pero eso hubiera sido un alboroto, y, probablemente le hubiéramos causado problemas...

—¿A quién? –Pidió Valka, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Toothless rugió, apoyando a su jinete. Ella miró al dragón, suspirando cuando lo notó nervioso. —¿Yra? –Indagó, Hiccup tensándose. —¿Te preocupas por él? –Dijo, reproche impregnado en la voz.

—Mamá, él–

—Creí dejar esto claro hace días, Hiccup, –confesó, cerrando los ojos–, creí haber sido clara al momento de prohibir acercarse a él, fueras tú, Astrid o cualquier otro.

—Pero no es peligroso, no quiso hacernos daño, –respondió Hiccup, despeinándose con frustración.

—¡Hirió a Cloudjumper! ¡Todavía no puede volar bien! ¿Eso es para ti no hacer daño? –Gritó Valka, dando un paso en dirección a su hijo.

—Tampoco dije que fuera inofensivo, ¡tú lo provocaste!

El hijo único de los Haddock cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la bofetada que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, su madre lo miraba con furia, y lucía como si jamás hubiera hecho siquiera ademán de golpearlo.

—Él..., –comenzó ella, con la voz quebrada–, él vino antes que tú y Drago, –bajó la mirada y relajó su postura–, él quería que nos entregáramos, dijo que Drago quería destruir el nido, matar a nuestro alfa y quedarse con los dragones.

"Dijo que, si no nos rendíamos por las buenas, su ejército vendría a destrozarnos. Me negué, y él se puso furioso. Gritó que estaba harto, me preguntó que por qué no aceptaba y ya. Le dije que, no podía hacerlo, no podía simplemente ceder muchísimos dragones a alguien que sólo los usaría para la guerra. Recuerdo que, él, se detuvo, me miró, y, y se peinó el cabello. Dijo que, yo merecía a los dragones tanto como ellos me merecían, pero que no teníamos alternativa, que debíamos entregarnos y ya. Ordené a Cloudjumper sacarlo del nido, y él se fue, no opuso resistencia."

Hiccup escuchó con atención, mirando a su madre haciendo un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar justo ahí. Asintió, tragando saliva y extendiendo sus brazos para envolverla en un abrazo. —¿Y por qué estás tan furiosa con él? –Preguntó, también con la voz temblorosa. Su madre escondió el rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

—Él no estaba ahí ese día, –respondió, inhalando con fuerza–, el día del ataque no lo vi por ninguna parte, por eso Drago se llevó a Toothless. –Hizo una pausa después de eso, lo suficiente como para que Hiccup pensara que había terminado; sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella continuó: —Si es el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos, y quería que cediéramos sin usar la fuerza, ¿por qué no intervino, por qué no estaba?

Hiccup se preguntó lo mismo, confortando a su madre. Toothless quiso envolverlos a ambos con sus alas, pero su peso acabó por tirarlos al suelo a los tres. El Jefe se quejó, la mujer y el dragón riéndose de sus pucheros.

—Mamá, –llamó Hiccup, ella mirándolo–, él nos dijo dónde está Dagur.

Valka suspiró, sonriendo con cierta tristeza. Acarició al Night Fury, distrayéndose.

—Confío en él, mamá, –continuó Hiccup–, también pienso que él está cansado, que quiere detener a Drago, pero sé que no puede hacerlo solo.

Su madre lo miró, Toothless también. Ella estaba sorprendida, tomándola con la guardia baja el que su hijo descubriera su sentimiento oculto; Toothless lucía casi igual, pero él pareciera menos confundido, lo que le pasaba a su hermano, que su alma gemela lo pusiera en palabras era... verdad.

...

Yra aterrizó en un islote cercano a Berk, la misma porción de tierra que el mapa del Jefe Hooligan marcaba como punto de encuentro. Dagur descendió de él, estirándose, procurando que cada extremidad de su cuerpo se aliviara del frío. El dragón le imitó, sacudiendo las alas con furia.

Heather y Windshear aterrizaron cuando Dagur le reclamaba al Night Fury sobre la nieve que levantó al mover sus alas de aquel modo. —Cállate, Dagur, –dijo, burlona, mientras desmontaba a su dragona y estiraba los brazos encima de la cabeza.

Yra se rió, emprendiendo vuelo para que la Razorwhip tuviera espacio para sacudirse también.

—No me calles, hermana, –se quejó el pelirrojo, intercalando miradas de reproche contra los dragones–, no tienes idea de lo que es viajar sobre él, –acusó, señalando a Yra, haciéndolo gruñir–, ¡vuela como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo!

Heather empezó a reír, quitándose la capucha y descubriéndose la boca. —¿Que no era ese el punto: huir antes de que nos vieran?

Dagur calló, gruñendo cuando el Night Fury se rió también de él. Windshear observaba con curiosidad, y rugió cuando miró dragones acercándose. Los otros tres voltearon donde ella, descubriendo a los jinetes de Berk volando hacia ellos.

—Son más, –musitó Dagur, haciendo reír a su hermana.

Yra rugió, aterrizando otra vez, haciéndose un espacio entre las enormes alas de la dragona. El Berserker lo montó rápidamente, Heather haciendo lo mismo con la Razorwhip. Se elevaron entre aleteos erráticos, las bestias cansadas y sus alas entumecidas por el frío.

Hiccup y Toothless quedaron frente a ellos, Astrid llegando poco después. Valka y el resto se quedaron atrás, sorprendiéndose totalmente: la advertencia de la viuda Haddock cobrando sentido, había otro Night Fury.

—Llegamos, –anunció Astrid con alivio, sonriéndole a Heather, la que correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

«Hey», saludó Yra, mirando con cierto recelo en dirección a Valka, «¿mi vida no peligra esta vez?». Hiccup rió, nervioso, mientras la aludida sonrió con sorna.

El Jefe de Berk y el exJefe Berserker simplemente se miraron, asintiendo también. Como confirmando la muda paz, Yra revoloteó alrededor de su hermano, pese a los gruñidos de su, ahora, jinete.

Fue hasta que Toothless golpeó con un coletazo a un distraído Skullcrusher, y que Eret se quejó, que Yra detuvo el vuelo y miró al excazador, sorprendido.

«¿Eret?», apenas pudo decir, sorprendiendo también al aludido.

—¿Yra? –respondió él, entrecerrando la mirada.

Repentinamente, el dragón se transformó en humano, Dagur gritando por la precipitada caída que sufrieron ambos. Toothless y Windshear alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo, Hiccup encargándose de Yra y Heather de su hermano.

—¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos?! –Acusó el Berserker, su hermana gruñendo y golpeándolo por gritar.

Yra se encogió contra Hiccup, temblaba y musitaba en un idioma que Haddock era incapaz de entender. Su ropa apenas le cubría el cuerpo y estaba descolorida. Hiccup le ofreció consuelo, confundido, aferrándolo contra su pecho.

—Su magia está débil, –razonó Valka, acercándose sobre Cloudjumper. Astrid saliendo de su trance y ordenando a Stormfly ir con Toothless.

—No, –dijo Eret, llamando la atención de todos sobre él. Tragó saliva, nervioso–. Drago se dio cuenta de que no está, debe estarlo buscando. –E interrumpió a Hiccup cuando éste hizo gesto de preguntar. —Lo volvió humano a propósito, Yra es vulnerable a él de ese modo.

Cuando un rugido de Bewilderbeast rompió el silencio en que se habían sumido, Dagur recomendó huir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

«Nos matarán de encontrarnos con el bebé de Drago».

* * *

 ***: Oswald el Agradable; y la razón de porqué ponerlo en inglés fue que algunos nombres se complicarían si usara la traducción al español.**

 **Y bueno, aquí está. Traté de profundizar bastante en la relación de Dagur y Heather, también en la de Hiccup y Valka, justo como hice el capítulo pasado con el Hiccstrid, espero haberlo logrado.  
Hay muchas cosas a resaltar, por ejemplo, la facilidad con la que Yra convenció a Dagur; la misma facilidad con la que Heather se acostumbró a ambos, y la facilidad (de aquí sale un rap, de ley xDD) con la que Valka cede a los caprichos de Hiccup.  
Notaron que, supuestamente, Cloudjumper no podía volar bien y andaba en el grupito? Haha pobre de él, eso es crueldad! **

**El capítulo siguiente habrá muchísima participación de los demás jinetes, y Eret e Yra serán los protagonistas ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por apoyo (L)  
Nos vemos~**


	5. Cuatro

.

—Váyanse, –murmuró Yra, su voz amortiguada por la armadura en la que escondía la cara–. Vuelen hasta el siguiente punto.

Hiccup vaciló un momento, afianzando el abrazo con el que sostenía al dragón humano. —Dijiste que te encontráramos allá, enton–

—Me encontraron aquí, –respondió, Toothless rugiendo preocupado–. Váyanse, por favor, déjenme.

Hiccup levantó la mirada, buscando la de su madre, y después la de su prometida. Ambas lo miraron con la misma duda. Suspiró, encontrándose con los ojos de Heather, con los de Dagur, y al final con los de Eret.

—¿Llegarás allá? –Quiso saber, un nudo formándose en su garganta.

—Lo haré, sin duda, –respondió el hechicero, separándose. Se miraron fijamente, ambos asintiendo tras unos segundos. (Hiccup supo que mentía, pero no dijo nada en cambio). Saltó desde los brazos del Jefe de Berk hacia la sólida roca del islote, aterrizando de pie con muchísima dificultad. Toothless rugió otra vez. —Me las arreglaré, ¡ahora fuera de aquí! –Y movió las manos dramáticamente, como quien ahuyenta a la oveja traviesa.

Eret rió, cruzándose de brazos. —No has cambiado en lo absoluto, –burló, después ordenando a Skullcrusher alejarse. Los mellizos y Fishlegs lo siguieron.

Snotlout permaneció, serio, a un lado de Astrid; y cuando ésta concedió una retirada luego de compartir una mirada con su prometido, la siguió. Valka fue tras ellos cuando terminó de revolverle los cabellos a Hiccup.

—¿Qué harás? –Preguntó Heather, luciendo como la traductora de su hermano, porque éste comenzó a regañarla en susurros.

—Algo estúpido, –respondió Yra, virando los ojos cuando escuchó un *dragoncito* entre los reclamos de Dagur.

La Berserker rió, sintiéndose satisfecha y se despidió con un "gracias"; alcanzó a Astrid en un parpadeo, los gritos de su hermano haciéndola reír.

—Bueno, eso ya lo hiciste, –comentó Hiccup, suspirando.

El dragón humano dejó de ver en dirección a los jinetes y miró con diversión a los líderes. —Entonces algo alocado.

Los tres rieron, cierta tristeza inundándolos.

Hiccup se despidió con un último suspiro, asintiendo, y pidiéndole a su dragón seguir al resto. Toothless gruñó, dolorido; sin embargo, como Hofferson, concedió una retirada y se alejó con calma.

,

El hechicero los siguió con los ojos hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron entre la niebla. Iba a haber tormenta otra vez. Se dejó caer al suelo, agotado, respirando con dificultad. Se había excedido otra vez, sin lugar a dudas. Su padre iba a estar realmente enojado.

«No diré nada si tú tampoco lo haces».

Una voz lo asustó, poniéndolo en guardia de pronto, levantándose de un salto. Cuando buscó con los ojos cansados alrededor de la superficie rocosa no encontró nada. No obstante, no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para ignorar a quién pertenecía ese grave tono de voz. Su alfa, Cyup, el Bewilderbeast de su padre.

—No... sé de qué... estés hablando, –dijo, su respiración tornándose más errática. Se recostó en el suelo, sosteniéndose el pecho por mera inercia. Sus ojos cubrieron el cielo nublado, tanto, como ellos mismos estaban.

«No estoy en posición de juzgarte», le fue respondido. «Si mueres, yo también lo haré, eventualmente».

Yra quiso bufar, indignado, pero perdería el poco aire que aún albergaban sus pulmones. —¿Por qué... volverme humano... entonces?

«Eso es sencillo». Frente a la nublada vista del dragón humano, su alfa se dejó ver, la roca quejándose por el peso. «Eres más dócil así, ¿no lo dijo Eret, el traidor, hijo del hechicero que asesinaste?».

Yra otorgó una mirada de molestia, antes de cambiar a su forma original y poder respirar con normalidad. «¿Padre sabe que has venido hasta acá, a molestarme, a interrumpir mi deber?», retó, una vez su magia se restableció de golpe.

«No juegues conmigo ahora», atacó Cyup, tan calmo como el mar; y tan inestable también. «Ambos sabemos que ya no hay nidos qué atacar, más que aquel que proteges con todas tus inútiles fuerzas, no le llames trabajo a volar y dar penas por ahí».

El Night Fury rugió, furioso, haciendo honor a su nombre.

El Bewilderbeast volvió al agua, con la tranquilidad impropia de un ser tan enorme. «Di lo que quieras, pero no puedes engañarme, de mí dependes», y comenzó a soplar hielo contra la roca, «te advierto, como lo he hecho muchos años ya», continuó congelando todo hasta que volvió a trepar; dejando de hacerlo cuando Yra se alejó de la roca con rapidez, «da un paso en falso y te arrancaré esas alas de las que estás tan orgulloso, cría abandonada».

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir más, un dragón acorazado aterrizó sobre la escarcha. Cyup se burló con ojos saltones, Yra gruñéndole; Drago descendiendo del Hobblegrunt con dificultad.

—Espero no hayan estado peleando, niños, –espetó el hombre, acomodándose la capa y ordenando al acorazado abandonar el islote. Cuando el dragón obedeció y Drago suspiró, miró a su Night Fury con seriedad. —¿Dónde están nuestros prisioneros?

El Leviatán volvió al mar, esta vez irrumpiendo la paz del agua. Yra agachó la cabeza, pegando las alas contra su cuerpo.

«Escaparon, padre», respondió, temeroso.

—¿Cómo? –Exclamó Bludvist, caminando con tortuosa calma hacia el Night Fury. —El chico Berserker casi era nuestro, explícame cómo, de pronto, tomó a esa chica, a la dragona, y se fueron, frente a tus narices, –y se volvió con violencia hacia el Bewilderbeast–, ¡y las tuyas, maldita sea!

Ambos dragones rugieron, mirándose entre ellos con cierta complicidad. Drago también gruñó, acomodándose la capa con desesperación.

«No lo hicieron solos», respondió Cyup. «Eret, el traidor, los ayudó». Congeló de un soplo el agua a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza con calma. «Cuando comencé a seguirlos, Yra ya estaba peleando con ellos». El aludido infló el pecho con orgullo, «pero iba perdiendo, no tenía suficientes fuerzas».

Drago, que hasta entonces escuchaba a su guerrero, miró a su cazador con furia. Mas no dijo nada.

Yra finalizó el relato, sintiéndose amenazado. «Entonces tuvieron la grandiosa idea de hacerme humano y ellos aprovecharon para huir».

—Esa fue mi orden, –siseó Drago, cruzándose de brazos–. No hicieron el mejor trabajo de todos, cosas así eran sencillas para ustedes.

«Eso fue cuando tenía mis dos colmillos completos», refutó el Bewilderbeast.

«Y yo tenía un compañero», refunfuñó el Night Fury.

Bludvist gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Esas cosas no importan ahora, –exclamó, sus dragones rugiendo con furia–, debemos reconstruir el ejército, esta vez más fuerte, –y le concedió a Cyup una mirada severa–, y sin errores estúpidos. –Finalizó, ahora mirando a Yra.

Sus dragones rugieron. Su cazador sacudiendo las alas y virando los ojos con desdén, mientras que su guerrero sopló más fuerte, incapaz de dar a notar su fortaleza con el mismo gesto que su beta: él no tenía alas.

...

Hiccup fue firme, no dio lugar a objeciones y comandó con seguridad: Eret, Fishlegs, Heather y Dagur irían con él rumbo a la isla marcada en su mapa; el resto volvería a proteger Berk, previniendo un ataque de Drago, (en caso de que éste descubriera adónde habían huido los Berserkers). Su prometida lo despidió con un beso y un abrazo, haciéndole prometer que volvería a sus brazos, a salvo. Su madre hizo algo similar, diciéndole que cada día se parecía más a su padre. Rememoró las incontables veces que Gobber le dijera lo mismo, y sonrió, alejándose entre los aleteos suaves de su Night Fury.

Volaron sin prisa, procurando el bienestar de los dragones sobre el propio, pese a que Dagur se quejaba del frío cada cinco minutos –Heather ignorándolo, atenta a la plática que mantenía con Fishlegs–. Cuando Eret estornudó, el Jefe Hooligan consideró el buen momento para una charla. Sin duda, estaba convirtiéndose en Stoick.

—Eret, –llamó, ajustándose las protecciones del antebrazo–, ¿no reconociste a Yra desde antes? –Toothless rugió tenue, incluyéndose en la charla.

El excazador los miró de reojo, luciendo reacio. —No..., bueno, –se pasó una mano por la nuca–, ya sabes, no sabía que era un Night Fury.

Los líderes compartieron una mirada, confusos. —¿No sabías que era un dragón? –Preguntó Hiccup.

—No, ante mí siempre fue humano. –Aclaró Eret, murmurando algo a su Rumblehorn, el que disminuyó su velocidad–. Incluso cuando mató a mi padre, él siguió como un hombre.

A Fishlegs le dolería el cuello después, pensó Toothless, porque tanto él como los hermanos se giraron con una rapidez impresionante en dirección al excazador. Eret se removió, nervioso. Hiccup le palmeó el lomo, buscando tranquilizarlo. Su hermano menor había matado a alguien, nada que no hubiera previsto, *Hiccup iluso*.

—¿Mató a tu padre? –Indagó Haddock, con un tono de voz sutil, impropia de sí mismo–. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Skullcrusher rugió, incómodo.

—Drago le ordenó hacerlo, –respondió Eret, como quien habla del clima–. Mi padre trabajaba para él, y un día, decidió que ya no era necesario para su ejército. –Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando la mirada de Fishlegs comenzó a ponerlo *realmente* nervioso–. Basta de mirarme así, ¿bien? –Demandó, incluso reprochándole a Haddock con la mirada–. Pasó hace tanto que ya no siento nada al recordarlo, digo, sí extraño a mi padre y todo eso, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el presente.

Dagur e Hiccup suspiraron, ambos preguntándose si algún día el recuerdo de sus respectivos padres dejaría de doler tanto como lo hacía todavía. Uno desapareció sin dejar rastro y el otro murió a manos de una alma gemela.

—¿No lo culpas? –La voz de Heather los devolvió a todos a la realidad, ella también dejando en claro sus propios tormentos–. A Yra, –agregó, abochornada por la mirada atenta de todos–, ¿no lo culpas por matar a tu padre?

Dagur jadeó ante ello, fingiendo indignación, pero se quedó callado cuando su hermana lo miró con enojo.

Eret, por su parte, se encogió en hombros, soltando una breve risa. —No en realidad, Yra no tuvo elección, –respondió, repartiendo caricias en la cabeza de Skullcrusher–, fue una orden directa, y en ese entonces él no era tan rebelde, –rió, esta vez con cierta amargura–, mi padre incluso lo motivó a ello, por eso es que no le tengo rencor. –Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y soltó un suspiro largo. —Drago es otra historia, claro.

Los Berserkers y los Hooligans rieron nerviosos, intentando disipar el ambiente lúgubre en el que se habían sumido.

Hiccup, sin embargo, quiso preguntar muchísimas cosas más. No le dio tiempo, porque los dragones se detuvieron de pronto. —¿Qué pasa, Toothless?

Frente a ellos, en el agua, el oxígeno buscaba escapar con furia, saliendo a la superficie en una agrupación casi mágica de burbujas. Windshear gruñó, alejándose, puesto que estaba justo sobre el círculo de espuma que comenzaba a engrandecerse. Meatlug jadeó asustada, su jinete consolándola con calma.

—Tal vez sólo sean unos cuantos peces, –dijo Eret, que tuvo que gritar al final de la oración debido al repentino escándalo de las explosiones. Parecía que el agua estaba hirviendo.

—No creo que sean simples peces, –murmuró Fishlegs con temor, aferrándose a su dragona con fuerza.

—¡Windshear!

—¡Scauldrons!

Exclamaron Heather e Hiccup al mismo tiempo, alejando a sus respectivos dragones de la estampida de monstruos marinos que irrumpió del agua. Los jinetes comenzaron a esquivar a las enormes bestias (y a sus propios compañeros).

—Hiccup, –llamó Eret, alargando las sílabas con nerviosismo.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! –Pidió Fishlegs, apartándose por centímetros de un chorro de agua hirviendo.

Haddock hizo lo propio, ahuyentando a un par de acelerados Scauldrons con una mini explosión con gas de Zippleback. —¡Busquen una sa–! –Y su orden obvia fue interrumpida por la repentina calma de las bestias.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, incapaces de reaccionar de forma adecuada.

Fue hasta que Eret quiso conciliar un plan mejor elaborado con Hiccup que los dragones volvieron a agitarse, cayendo en picada devuelta al mar.

«¿En verdad tienes que hacer un escándalo por todo?».

Toothless rugió, contento, sacando la lengua con completa alegría dibujada en el rostro. Hiccup y Eret suspiraron, cansados. Fishlegs y Heather, y sus dragonas, agradecieron con un asentimiento mudo.

Dagur gritó:  
—Dragoncito.  
Y un certero disparo de plasma le rozó la coronilla; su hermana carcajeándose.

Yra volaba frente a ellos, batiendo las alas con gracia. Detrás de él, un dragón de enormes proporciones fue irguiéndose. Fishlegs quedándose sin aire por el repentino jadeo impresionado que abandonó sus labios.

«Bienvenidos», comenzó el menor de los Night Fury, «a la isla de los Gigantes Dragones del Sur».

Hiccup jadeó también, él teniendo más autocontrol. —¿Gigantes dragones?

«Así es», cedió una voz profunda, muy distinta a la de Yra, «somos el último nido de dragones que queda en pie».

Y pese a la horrible información, Ingerman se volvió loco a gritos de júbilo.

* * *

 **Y ya xD  
Hice un pequeño "guiño" a la primera película :D  
Aquí hay bastantes cosas nuevas lml**

 **La verdad quisiera resaltarlas todas, pero ando falta de tiempo, y bueno, eso xD**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo (L)**


	6. Cinco

**Hey hey hey, volví! Sí, ya sé que dije que actualizaría cada semana, pero fue complicado hacerlo antes de hoy :) Aquí está, de todas maneras xD**

 **Aviso: Este capítulo es de lo más enredado, absurdo, mal redactado y OoC que hay en el fandom(?) Okay, no tanto, pero sí será el único capítulo así de todo el fic. Las razones son que, bueno, en parte es que no lo escribí todo de golpe, y lo demás se explica en el transcurso.**

 **Aviso2: Spoilers a Race to the Edge, pese a que eso debí advertirlo hace como dos caps xDD Y spoilers al libro I :)**

* * *

La isla de los Gigantes Dragones del Sur era de un clima cálido, pese a tener flora similar a Berk. En el centro de ella un enorme árbol se alzaba imponente, y alrededor de éste se extendía un inmenso bosque, el que terminaba en un pastizal que lo unía con la playa. Sin dudas, significaba un lugar propicio para la supervivencia.

Sin embargo, pensó Hiccup, era una lástima conocer semejante paraíso en las condiciones actuales. Mientras aterrizaban en la isla –después de ser invitados– les fue indicado un lugar para pasar la noche. Una vez armado un pequeño campamento, Yra y el enorme dragón desaparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque. Llevaban un par de horas ahí, y no habían visto un sólo ser vivo en los alrededores.

—Tal vez están ocultos, –le había respondido Eret mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ambos miraban las nubes oscuras por la pronta tormenta. —No están acostumbrados al trato con humanos, quizá.

Hiccup asintió, flexionando las rodillas y recargando sus brazos sobre ellas. —Todo esto está pasando muy rápido, –admitió, un tanto avergonzado–, es decir, hace unas semanas estábamos en plena batalla, hace unos días disfrutábamos de paz, y ahora... –Suspiró con melancolía, admirando la luna todavía descubierta que le cegó los ojos por segundos.

El excazador sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Gozó de la brisa antes de contestar un simple: —Lo sé.

Haddock no necesitó nada más, sólo rió al tiempo que se ponía de pie. —No duermas tarde, mañana tenemos que irnos tan pronto como podamos. –Comandó, yéndose sin esperar respuesta.

Eret le gritó un "aye" en tono burlesco, que Hiccup respondió con una sencilla risa.

...

Toothless estaba entusiasmado, radiante. Tanto que no pudo esperar a que Hiccup despertara y abandonó el campamento de los Hooligans en busca de su hermano. No era propio de él dejar a su alma gemela sola, pero desde que se había reencontrado con su menor no hubo una sola oportunidad de que estuvieran a solas. Quería explicaciones, las merecía.

Curioso, abandonó la paz del pastizal para adentrarse en el bosque, apenas estaba amaneciendo pero hacía rato que el bullicio de un nuevo día hubo comenzado. Trepó por algunas raíces exteriores, también por unas cuantas piedras enormes y se quedó embelesado frente a un claro de extenso radio. No sólo porque la luz se filtraba con cautela entre las abundantes ramas de los árboles, tampoco porque hubiera muchos dragones. Sino porque su hermano estaba ahí, en su forma humana, cargando en brazos a una cría de Gronckle.

«¿Desde cuándo el amor a la vida?», llamó, asustando a algunas bestias desprevenidas. Obtuvo una mirada sorprendida de esos ojos de pantano.

— _Bróðir_ , –le fue respondido, con un hilo de voz.

«No soy un hombre, háblame como a tu hermano, ¿qué somos si no?», burló, abriéndose paso entre los dragones menores que rodeaban a su hermano. Y _menores_ porque él era un alfa, su título lo presumía cada escama de su cuerpo. Sacudió las alas con orgullo cuando quedaron frente a frente.

Yra dejó a la cría sobre su madre y alejó a las bestias con suaves movimientos de las manos. Fue obedecido, Toothless rugiendo satisfecho. «No hagas un escándalo», le dijo entre gruñidos humanos.

«No soy _Hikke_ », contraatacó, tajante. Rugió con fuerza, terminando de ahuyentar a los curiosos que seguían en el sitio. «No has respondido a mi danza, _bror_ », acusó, elevando las alas y rodeando al aludido con ellas.

Yra se dejó hacer, virando los ojos con desdén cuando su mayor comenzó a restregarse contra él, ansioso de marcarlo. «No somos unas crías, no tengo necesidad de hacerlo», confesó, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado. «No eres ni siquiera mi alfa, deja de ponerme en peligro».

«Soy tu alfa», espetó, ofendido. «Me perteneces ahora», gruñó. Se alejó como si el contacto entre ambos quemara.

«Te pertenezco tanto como tú me perteneces», aseguró, disfrutando de la duda que invadió a su mayor de pronto. «Hemos crecido, tú has elegido tu camino y yo el mío».

Toothless entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza y volvió hacia su menor con pasos lentos. «Lo hemos hecho, pero no sabía que tu camino era el de un _forræder_ ».

Yra retrocedió por instinto, sintiéndose amenazado por esos irises tan similares a los propios. Llamarlo "traidor" era una acusación fuerte. Tragó saliva, desviando la mirada lejos de su mayor.

«Jugando para dos bandos, enemigos entre sí, ¿qué buscas como resultado?», cuestionó, acorralando a su menor contra una pared de roca y su propio cuerpo. Sin escapatoria.

«No te importa nada de eso», quiso zanjar Yra, presa del nerviosismo. No dejaba de ser el menor de tres, y su hermano no dejaría de ser el mayor de todos.

«Me importa», respondió Toothless, con cierta desilusión. «Eres mío», demandó, frotando su cabeza contra el cuello ajeno. «Y eres el último que me queda».

El dragón humano cedió, resbalando hacia el suelo, su espalda contra la piedra. Dejó escapar un suspiro, apesumbrado. Rodeó –lo que sus extremidades le permitieron– la cabeza de su mayor con las manos, escondiendo la cara contra la trompa de éste. «No sé qué voy a hacer cuando me descubran», confesó, rompiendo a llorar.

Para Toothless, Yra jamás dejaría de ser la cría de su madre que nació después de él, aquella que tenía un ala más pequeña que la otra; asunto que ocultaba a la perfección con esos hechizos suyos: "si soy capaz de cambiar un cuerpo a otro, también lo soy de modificarlo", ¿no era lo que le había dicho a Hiccup cuando lo conoció?

.

Haddock despertó con un dolor de espalda terrible. Lo atribuyó a su mala postura para dormir, pero su madre le dijo una vez que era cansancio, que sus hombros cargaban con un simbólico peso que no era tan simbólico después de todo. Despertó a Eret de una patada cariñosa contra las plantas de sus pies, hizo lo mismo con Fishlegs y Dagur; a Heather le sacudió un hombro con suavidad, ella despertando casi al instante.

—Cuánto amor, –dijo Dagur, con fastidio en la voz.

—¿Te lastimé? –Atacó Hiccup, volviéndose a enfrentar al exJefe. Se sostuvieron las miradas por un rato, hasta que un sonoro bostezo de Eret los distrajo.

Fishlegs carraspeó, devolviendo la paz. —Creo que es hora del desayuno, –comentó con nerviosismo, apuntando hacia el cielo.

Los jinetes (y Dagur) volvieron los ojos en la dirección a la que Ingerman demandaba atención. En efecto, los dragones se habían organizado en pequeños grupos y volaban desde diferentes partes —hasta donde alcanzaba su vista– hacia el gran árbol al centro del bosque. Sus propias bestias se pusieron de pie, agitando sus alas, emocionadas.

—¿Toothless? –Llamó Hiccup, en voz alta, percatándose recién de la ausencia de su alma gemela.

—Debió adelantarse, –tranquilizó Eret, repartiendo caricias sobre el lomo de Skullcrusher.

—Nosotros deberíamos ir también, –pidió Heather, recogiendo sus cosas–, muero de hambre.

Los demás concordaron con ella, emprendiendo camino sobre el pastizal. "Eventualmente encontraremos un rumbo", aseguró Dagur, "es mejor que adentrarnos como idiotas a un bosque repleto de dragones". Heather había reído a carcajadas, sosteniéndose de un hombro de Fishlegs para no caer al suelo y retorcerse de la risa ahí mismo.

Hiccup torció los labios al admitir que Dagur tuvo razón, _otra vez._ Frente a ellos, en una parte de la isla donde no había pastizal que dividiera el bosque de la playa, un camino de arena dorada se abría paso entre la aparente oscuridad de la arboleda. El exJefe Berserker le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo, una sonrisa altanera dibujada en los labios.

Siguieron la senda con expectación, alertas a cualquier dragón desviado o agresivo o, incluso, curioso. Fishlegs y Heather, aprovechando que Dagur estaba sobre Hiccup, comenzaron una plática amena, aunque Ingerman generalmente era el que hablaba sin parar y la chica se dedicaba a escucharlo con atención. Las dragonas provocaban a Skullcrusher, el que las ignoraba como buen caballero y mantenía el paso al ritmo de Eret.

—¿Sabes, hermano? –Llamó Dagur, alejándose de Hiccup cuando éste hizo amago de golpearlo. —Aparte de recalcar que estás de pésimo humor, –acusó, fingiendo indignación–, quiero confesarte que odio, detesto, ¡aborrezco!, la forma en que ese amigo tuyo trata a mi hermana.

Haddock rodó los ojos, pidiéndoles paciencia a los Dioses. —Bueno, no me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella, –respondió, esperando zanjar el tema con aquello. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque, mientras el sendero comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, pudieron divisar el gran árbol por fin. No estaba muy lejos, y entusiasmados con eso, montaron sus dragones para llegar a su destino más rápido. Hiccup fue con Eret.

Mientras más se acercaban, más el árbol se extendía hacia arriba y el bosque quedaba atrás. Había muchísimos seres vivos, desde aquellos incapaces de convivir con los enormes reptiles hasta los que dependían de ellos. Eran una parte importante del ecosistema. ¿Si ellos se perdían, cuánto tardaría el resto en desaparecer? El Jefe de Berk asimiló aquello con amargura, aliviándose su mal humor de pronto. Esta vez no se trataba de un Bewilderbeast, capaz de construir grandes fortalezas de hielo para proteger a su grupo; era, en cambio, un dragón tan inmenso como lo fue Red Death, sólo que sin la hostilidad propia de éste. No sabían absolutamente nada sobre esta especie, obviando su aspecto. Si Yra pensaba pedirles que lo protegieran, ¿cómo, por Thor, podrían hacer una cosa así?

—Tranquilízate, –concilió Eret, sonriéndole sobre su hombro. —Los dragones de Drago suelen pensar en todo.

"Eso espero", pensaron los dos, sin embargo. No pudieron profundizar mucho en eso, de todas maneras. El gran árbol se sacudió con violencia, los dragones a su alrededor rugiendo con euforia. Incluso los suyos lo hicieron. Y de pronto, todos se abalanzaron hacia la enorme estructura, en una carrera a la que los jinetes eran ajenos.

—Woah, –comenzó Eret, alargando las sílabas con nerviosismo y aferrándose a la silla de su Rumblehorn–, ¡Skullcrusher!

A su grito le siguieron el de los demás, asustados por el repentino ajetreo que se armó y al que sus bestias se unieron. 'Crusher comandó a sus aliados, ellos formando una fila detrás de él, y esquivaron con inusual destreza el torbellino de reptiles voladores que se amontonaban unos con otros en el gran árbol. Windshear era la que peor lo llevaba, por ser tan grande; Dagur gritaba como un desquiciado.

—¡Toothless! –Llamó Hiccup, divisando a su dragón antes de que entraran en una especie de laberinto y lo perdiera de vista. Estaban dentro del árbol, y en algún punto de la competencia Meatlug quedó como la líder.

.

El Night Fury estaba solo, montando con cierta dificultad las gigantescas raíces exteriores. Estaba agotado, llevaba toda la mañana haciendo lo mismo. Maldito sea el instante en el que abandonó a su jinete y salió a buscar a su hermano. Por suerte, había visto a Hiccup entrando a las recámaras, donde su menor le había ordenado que fuera. Apresuró el paso lo más que pudo, rugiendo con tristeza cada que no podía escalar de un solo salto.

.

Yra fue llamado con insistencia, después de que le avisaran que los humanos que había traído a la isla arribaron al comedor principal. Refunfuñando, se vio obligado a asistir al dichoso banquete que el Líder había preparado para sí mismo, para él y para los invitados de Berk. Esperaba que su orgulloso hermano mayor ya estuviera ahí como habían pactado en su despedida.

Sonrojándose por ello, rememoró la escena que Toothless armó en la mañana en el criadero. Marcándolo como suyo, proclamando que era su alfa. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo ponían en ridículo de esa manera? ¿Por qué los Night Fury tenían que ser tan... arraigados a las antiguas costumbres?

«Muchacho», una voz resonó apenas entró a la primera cámara del Gran Árbol.

El hechicero reaccionó al instante, pegando una rodilla al suelo y la otra flexionándola contra su pecho. —Líder, –respondió, en tono solemne.

«Te lo he dicho, no hay necesidad en que seas tan formal», pidió con diversión en la voz, un hombre de avanzada edad, abundante barba blanquecina y baja estatura. Irónico, siendo un Seadragonus.

—Pero es el líder, no puedo... –fue interrumpido, el hombre silenciándolo con un sencillo ademán.

«Calma, muchacho», sonrió, acortando la distancia entre ambos a pasos lentos. «Nuestros invitados están por llegar, no deberíamos alterarnos ahora».

Yra asintió, guardándose para sí la mueca de fastidio que sus labios insistían en mostrar. ¿Por qué hacerle caso a ese viejo? Por su estúpida calma todo el nido podría estar en peligro.

«Dime», continuó el hombre. El hechicero se levantó de un salto. «¿Tu padre está siguiendo el rastro que dejaste?», preguntó, aplaudiendo tres veces con tranquilidad. A su llamado, asistieron una variedad increíble de señoritas con vestidos coloridos, cargando en sus manos bandejas de plata. Las depositaron sobre una enorme mesa al centro de la cámara, con una sincronía impropia de dragonas menores. Y _menores_ porque los únicos machos ahí eran el Líder de un nido y un cazador experto.

—Sí, esta mañana mis Scauldrons lo confirmaron. –Afirmó Yra, quedándose estático cuando las señoritas se fueron y las reemplazaron unos hombres robustos y altos, ¿qué era todo esto? —Están buscando Nadders en tierras de Whispering Deaths.

«Sin equipo para cazar, ¿cierto?», finalizó con burla. El otro dragón humano asintiendo. «¡Magnífico!», exclamó, elevando las manos al aire y haciendo un escándalo a la hora de inhalar con fuerza. Yra frunció el ceño. «Eso nos permite tenerte aquí todo el día, para beber un poco, divertirnos, que desposes a una hermosa señorita». Dicho esto, se soltó a reír a carcajadas al tiempo que los hombres abandonaban el lugar, dejándolos solos otra vez.

—Me temo que no, –respondió, tajante. Gruñó cuando el contrario lo miró con pesar–. Hay muchísimas cosas que planear, preparativos que hacer, –y golpeó la mesa con autoridad, cuando el mayor comenzó a imitarlo con desdén–, estamos en guerra, Líder.

«Todavía no, muchacho», concilió el aludido, haciendo un puchero. «Los mejores guerreros pelean con los estómagos llenos y con alcohol corriendo por sus venas», entonó, con orgullo.

El cazador de Drago gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Había huido de las garras de un loco sediento de sangre para caer al abrigo de las alas de un loco amante de la paz.

—Los mejores guerreros no son magos sin magia, –comenzó, obteniendo atención de pronto. Por fin seriedad–. Me canso muy rápido, soy incapaz de volar grandes distancias, no puedo invocar nada. –E interrumpió el posible sermón que se avecinaba–. Es cuestión de tiempo para que se deshagan de mí, mi padre lo ha notado, Cyup espera con paciencia el momento.

El Líder de los Gigantes Dragones del Sur, el Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus más fiero que jamás existió, asintió con pesar a las palabras del Night Fury, el hechicero dragón más grande de todos los tiempos.

«Por eso los buscaste».

—Por eso los encontré.

—Mi Líder, –interrumpió una de las señoritas, que se sonrojó cuando los hombres la miraron–, los invitados están aquí desde hace un rato. –Anunció, ellos tensándose ante la información.

—Hazlos pasar. –Ordenó Yra, sobándose las sienes con molestia.

«Puedes irte, gracias, preciosa», dijo el Líder, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

La chica asintió, despidiéndose con respeto. Salió del salón con prisa.

—Esto es culpa suya y de sus estúpidos rituales ancestrales. –Acusó el hechicero, dejándose caer con pesar en una de las sillas que acompañaban la mesa.

«Hey, muchacho, más cuidado con lo que dices», amonestó el Líder, «si no fuera por esos estúpidos rituales, como los llamas, no serías hechicero».

Yra gruñó, mostrando los dientes con molestia. —De ser por esos rituales estaría muerto, pero, oh, claro, ¡qué maravillosos son! –Respondió, con mortal sarcasmo.

«No es mi culpa que tu ala izquierda sea más pequeña que la derecha», se excusó con inocencia el mayor.

Y, por todos los Dioses, que ahí pudo correr sangre, pero Toothless siempre era tan oportuno. Hizo una entrada triunfal, rugiendo con galanura, calmando los aires de furia. Su menor lo miró con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose en su silla.

«Oh, muchacho, conque él es tu hermano mayor», exclamó el Líder, dedicándole al Night Fury una breve reverencia, la que fue correspondida.

Yra estuvo a punto, tan cerca de decir cualquier cosa, cuando Hiccup y el resto entraron al salón también.

El Líder se regocijó, soltando altas carcajadas y sacudiendo los hombros del hechicero. Cuánta emoción, estaba esperando escuchar las hazañas de los fieros guerreros que Yra hubo reclutado.

,

Hiccup, por su parte, respiró con tranquilidad al encontrarse con los Night Fury al mismo tiempo. En realidad no tuvo tiempo suficiente para buscarlos, pero estuvo preocupado.

Admiró la decoración de la cámara, obviando el hecho de los guardias custodiando sus múltiples pasillos colindantes. Era diferente a otras en las estuvieron anteriormente. Más extensa, más iluminada, más limpia. Sonrió inconscientemente cuando la madera crujió y pudo apreciar a Yra levantándose con pesar de una silla. En el centro del salón había una mesa, poblada de numerosas bandejas con comida. Fishlegs, o el estómago de éste, expresó en voz viva lo que todos pensaron al admirar la carne. Yra carraspeó.

—Hiccup, –le llamó–, no hubo mucho tiempo anoche para explicártelo, pero, este anciano desagradable de aquí, –y señaló con indiferencia al hombre de barba blanca que estaba a un lado de él, el mismo que se quejó con indignación–, es el amo y señor de esta isla, es el Líder de los Gigantes Dragones.

«Del Sur», finalizó el aludido en dragonés, haciendo bufar al hechicero. «Debería ser yo el ofendido, ¿qué presentación fue esa?». Acarició su barba en pose pensativa. —Es todo un placer, jovencitos.

«Una digna de su persona, Líder», burló Yra.

—El placer es nuestro, –respondió Hiccup, apoyado en murmullos por los demás jinetes. Dagur se cruzó de brazos, sin pronunciar palabra.

..

Después de una merecida comida, una charla amena sobre los dragones de la isla (Hiccup y Fishlegs envueltos en emoción preguntando todo lo que se les ocurriese), los jinetes fueron libres de pasearse por los alrededores, claro, con las condiciones de mantenerse unidos y ser guiados por Yra. Apenas abandonaron el salón, Eret y Dagur tomaron al hechicero de los codos y lo arrastraron hasta que se perdieron en el bosque. Todo el camino recorrido desde los laberintos dentro del árbol hasta la espesa arboleda llamando la atención curiosa de todos los dragones que los veían o escuchaban pasar.

—Estaré con ustedes el resto del día, no era necesario nada de esto. –Se quejó el menor de los Fury, pateando al excazador cuando éste comenzó a reírse de él. —Tal vez les está afectando el ambiente de este horrible lugar. –Se soltó, dedicándole a Dagur una mirada de fastidio.

—¿Qué ambiente? –Quiso saber Heather, elevando la voz cuando Fishlegs habló al mismo tiempo que ella, él alegando que "no era un horrible lugar, era perfecto".

—De día es horrible, la magia de aquí enloquece a todos. –Suspiró con cansancio cuando los jinetes y los dragones lo miraron con extrañeza–. Es casi imposible encontrar este lugar de día, porque hay magia que lo protege, lo hace..., –y sacudió las manos con pesar–, invisible, por decirlo de algún modo.

—¿Y eso enloquece a todos? –Indagó Dagur, con burla.

—Lo hace, es una magia muy poderosa, y los que no están acostumbrados a ella terminan afectados de una forma u otra. –Finalizó, encogiéndose en hombros. Se admiró las uñas con indiferencia hasta un golpe en su cabeza lo devolvió con furia hacia Eret. Después de patearlo, pese a las risas del muchacho, notó la expresión de terror de Hiccup. —¿Qué?

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Yra rió un poco, dejándose hacer cuando Dagur rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. —Están bien, a ustedes no les hace gran cosa porque mi magia los protege.

Todos asintieron a sus palabras, como absortos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Saben qué? –Concilió el hechicero, alejándose del Berserker–. Vayan a dormir, los despertaré por la noche, cuando no haya magia que los afecte.

Se opusieron, sin duda. Pero Yra fue tan firme como un líder nato, guiándolos a todos al mismo criadero en el que su hermano lo había "humillado" horas atrás.

—Este es un lugar tranquilo, la luz que entra no es molesta y no hay ruidos en los alrededores, es perfecto. –Anunció, tomando de la mano a cada jinete, uno por uno, recostándolo sobre pequeñas camas elaboradas con hojarasca. Continuó con los dragones, guiándolos a ellos a nidos hechos de rocas. —Vendré al atardecer, –despidió a su mayor con una voz dulce, el último al que mimó de todos.

Toothless rugió tenue antes de caer dormido a causa del hechizo de su menor.

Yra sonrió, poniendo los brazos en jarras, admirando su obra maestra. El plan iba acorde, pese a los pequeños inconvenientes que pudieron presentarse. Esperaba que todo saliera verdaderamente bien. Claro, pensamientos optimistas antes de que el aire escapara de sus pulmones repentinamente. Debía darse prisa.

...

Dagur fue el primero en despertar, estiró sus músculos y bostezó con fuerza. Hizo un gran escándalo y sólo su hermana se quejó entre sueños. Mirando a su alrededor con atención, descubrió que ahora la luz que se colaba entre las ramas era blanca. Se sentía diferente a como en la mañana. Muchísimo más ligero. Se levantó de un salto, evitando pisar a algunos pequeños dragones que dormían dispersos por todo el suelo. Sonrió con ternura ante un grupo de Gronckles, antes de saltar encima de ellos con cuidado.

Escuchó unas voces a la distancia justo cuando no había más dragones en su camino. No había más ruido que su propia respiración y los gritos de aquella conversación. Caminó, procurando sus pasos, en la dirección que creyó correcta.

—¡No lo entiende, Líder!

Eso bastó para hacerlo detenerse. Al parecer, ahora estaba presenciando la discusión frente a frente.

—Lo entiendo, muchacho, pero...

—¡No! ¡No lo hace! Esto pondrá en peligro a todos, sí, tal vez nadie venga por estos rumbos en la noche, pero gastar la magia de un Seadragonus en vano, es..., es...

¿Seadragonus? Había leído sobre eso en alguna parte, cuando buscó entre los libros de su padre (el único Berserker con aquel gusto tan peculiar) con el fin de hallar información respecto al Skrill. No podía, sin embargo, recordar lo que esas notas decían, pero estaba seguro de leer algo relacionado. *Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus*.

—Estaré bien, muchacho, esto no es nada importante.

Tragó saliva, escuchando el jadeo furioso que le siguió a esas palabras.

—¿Nada importante? ¡Podrían atacarnos ahora! ¡¿Y usted qué haría?! ¡¿Pedir tregua?!

—Te tengo aquí para manejar esa situación.

Hubo un silencio. Fueron largos minutos que contó con expectación. El hechicero de Drago, que Dagur sabía era un Night Fury, estaba en una posición peligrosa. Un paso en falso y cualquiera de los dos bandos para los que jugaba se vendrían sobre él, pero, aun así, actuaba con seguridad. Pareciera que calculaba cada paso, que sin importar qué cosa extraordinaria pudiera presentarse todo tendría que encajar en un plan. Un plan muy bien elaborado. Unos pasos resonaron en la oscuridad (pese a que escuchaba todo con claridad no había sido capaz de ver nada), dejando tras de sí el silencio otra vez. Suspiró, siguiendo su camino también. No tenía sentido seguir ahí, en plena noche, solo.

—¿Quién...? Oh, eres tú.

Dagur retrocedió dos pasos, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y miró fijamente a esos ojos verde oscuros. Así que _él_ seguía ahí.

—Salí a dar una vuelta, –comentó, sin afán de molestar o presumir. No sintió que respondiera a alguna pregunta.

—No te dije nada, –le confirmó el hechicero, cruzándose de brazos y rompiendo su contacto visual–. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

Sonrió con sorna, caminando hacia el dragón humano. —Desde la parte en que confesaste que no querías protección en la noche para poder atacar entonces.

Aquellos pantanos volvieron a cruzarse con los suyos, sólo que los del hechicero eran lagunas más profundas. Los de Dagur, en cambio, mostraban todo lo que su dueño era, sin secretos, sin rodeos. Si el Berserker mentía bastaba con mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta.

—No insinué nada de eso, –le fue contestado, con todo el veneno que a Dagur jamás le hubieran escupido.

Interesante.

—¿No fue así? –Burló, soltando una risa–. Lo dejaste bastante claro..., oh, no, –jadeó con fingida inocencia–, lo gritaste, es verdad.

En su vida alguien lo hubo mirado con tanta furia. Heather no pudo odiarlo como tanto presumía, su corazón era puro a pesar de todo. Pero él, este hechicero que fruncía el ceño y sus dientes rechinaban de la fuerza con la que su mandíbula se mantenía cerrada, era diferente.

—Dragoncito, sólo estoy jugando.

Una tregua, como había dicho el aludido hace un rato en un contexto completamente distinto. Dagur conciliaba una tregua. Extendió sus brazos a lo largo, sonriendo con una mueca torcida cuando los huesos de su espalda se quejaron. Y para su sorpresa, lo único que el hechicero hizo fue volverle a desviar la mirada mientras la sangre se amontonaba en sus mejillas.

Hacían un par de horas, supuso el exJefe Berserker, que el sol se había puesto en el horizonte. Pero, ahora, el rostro de aquel sujeto tan disímil a él reaccionó a sus palabras como el cielo mismo hacía por el sol.

—Te dije que te daría a Hiccup, – _oh_ –, lo haré.

La voz ahogada lo enloqueció, por lo que tuvo que bajar las manos y aferró con fuerza las dagas sostenidas en su cinturón.

,

—Lo haré, –continuó Yra, suspirando. —Si es que este nido sigue a salvo después de pasado mañana. –Sus ojos buscaron, por tercera ocasión, los del Berserker.

Cuando los halló, su corazón se detuvo por un instante, su respiración cortándose de golpe también. Lo atribuyó a estar muriendo, como le dijo una de las señoritas del Gran Árbol por la tarde.

Pese a todo eso, tuvo que admitir que la causa de que sus latidos volvieran con fuerza y de que sus pulmones buscaran aire con desesperación no fue, sino, la desagradable sonrisa que le dedicaron con tanto interés.

—Hecho. –Le fue respondido.

E Yra parpadeó confundido cuando el Berserker se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino como si nada, jamás, hubiera ocurrido.

.

Cuando Hiccup despertó, siendo el último de todos, se quejó del repentino dolor que se apoderó de su cabeza. Puso las manos entre sus cabellos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Nos pasó lo mismo, –alcanzó a escuchar a Eret decirle–. Y no quiero presionarte, pero creo que será mejor irnos ya.

Entendió al instante, e ignoró lo mejor que pudo las punzadas que hacían temblar sus nervios. Se puso de pie con muchísima dificultad, siendo ayudado de todas maneras por el excazador.

—Vámonos antes de realmente enloquecer. –Confirmó Heather, ayudando a Fishlegs con una hambrienta Meatlug.

Haddock asintió, montando a Toothless cuando éste estuvo a su lado después de correr en su auxilio.

Se elevaron, entre aleteos erráticos y golpes contra las ramas. No les importaron unos cuantos, si es que su vida peligraba menos que permaneciendo entre toda esa magia.

—Adelántense, –comandó el Jefe, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos por segunda ocasión–. Iremos a buscar a Yra. –Y partió tan rápido como acabó, perdiéndose en el bosque.

Los jinetes asintieron, la Berserker e Ingerman obedeciendo al instante. Eret y Skullcrusher se quedaron ahí, sin embargo, indecisos.

—¡Eret! –Llamó Fishlegs, preocupado.

Bastó para hacerlo reaccionar. —¡Buscaré a Hiccup!

Heather detuvo a Fishlegs cuando éste también quiso regresar, negando con la cabeza. —Volvamos a Berk, confiemos en ellos.

.

Toothless se hizo cargo de encontrar a su menor, después de todo, no sería muy difícil hallar a otro Night Fury. Menos uno que llevara su misma esencia impregnada en la piel.

Apoyado en la luz de la luna y su rugido de radar, encontró a Yra no muy lejos del enorme árbol. Disminuyó su velocidad, descendió con suavidad y caminó lo restante. Hiccup bajó de su lomo de un salto y se plantó con seguridad frente a su menor.

—Nos vamos, creo que dormir nos afectó más. –Dijo su alma gemela.

« _Hikke_ quiere irse, ven con nosotros».

Yra los miró a ambos, intercalando entre uno y otro. Rompió en una risa histérica, haciéndolos saltar de lo repentino.

« _Bror_ », llamó Toothless.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota de Dagur?! –Exclamó el hechicero, batiendo las manos al aire como dragón primerizo.

Haddock enarcó una ceja, encogiéndose en hombros. —Me he hecho la misma pregunta por años, –confesó, suspirando con pesar–, pero no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que irnos.

—Hay magia por la noche, –continuó Yra, como si no hubiera sido interrumpido–, el Líder quiere ponerlos a todos en riesgo sólo para protegerlos hoy.

Hiccup exhaló, molesto. Toothless intervino, abriéndose paso frente a su menor.

«Sea lo que sea, vámonos de aquí».

«No, no me iré, ustedes hagan lo que quieran».

Cuando Toothless comenzó a gruñir también, Eret llamó la atención de los tres.

—¡Hey! Los encontré. –Y saltó desde Skullcrusher hasta Yra.

Hiccup no podía entender por qué tanto "amor" cuando el hechicero era el asesino del padre del excazador. Miró a su dragón y un nudo amargo se formó en su garganta.

—¡Quítate! –Exigía el menor de los Fury, empujando a Eret, inútilmente, porque estaba muy débil y el otro tampoco le facilitaba la tarea.

—¡Creí que estabas muerto! –Confesó el excazador, abrazando a su víctima. Yra dejó de forcejear–. Lo mínimo que merezco es un abrazo.

Hiccup llamó la atención de Toothless cuando éste cambio su expresión de enfado a una de celos. Lo entretuvo con quejarse de su dolor de cabeza, inexistente a estas alturas.

—Necesitas más que una tormenta para deshacerte de mí. –Respondió el hechicero, correspondiendo el gesto.

—Necesitaría clavarte una espada en el pecho, –burló Eret, levantándose con cuidado. Sonrió triunfal cuando notó el ceño fruncido de su excompañero. —Pero, en serio, me engañaste, ¡eres un Night Fury, maldita sea!

Ambos rompieron a carcajadas, los líderes de Berk desviando su atención a ellos.

—Te extrañé.

—También te extrañé, hermano. –Concilió Eret, extendiendo una mano.

Yra aceptó el gesto, levantándose con toda la ayuda del contrario. Desvió la mirada, adivinando el rumbo en que se tornaría la charla.

—Yra, tú–

—¡Está bien! ¡Busquemos a Dagur y vámonos de aquí! –Interrumpió el hechicero, yendo hacia su mayor e invitándolo a caminar. Toothless accedió sin ruegos, y siguió a su hermano con toda la felicidad del mundo.

Hiccup le dedicó una mirada confundida a Eret, después se encogió en hombros y fue tras los hermanos.

El excazador pensó que, sin duda alguna, la supuesta magia estaba afectándolos muchísimo. Ahora podía comprobarlo, si es que era cierto, puesto que el hechizo protector de Yra no estaba surtiendo efecto. Porque Yra no tenía energías suficientes, estaba agotándose.

Comprendió, también, la gravedad del asunto, el ahínco con el que Yra buscaba ayuda. Estaba haciéndose tarde para todo. Drago debía estar al tanto de eso, de que Yra estaba perdiendo _valor_. Cyup debía estar esperando el momento con ansias.

«Ay, padre», murmuraron Yra y Eret, cada quien dentro de su propio tormento.

El excazador los siguió, sin embargo. Le hizo una seña a Skullcrusher para que se mantuviera alerta.

...

Dagur había caminado sin detenerse desde que abandonó al hechicero en medio de la nada, sólo para terminar él también en medio de la nada. Era incapaz de ver más allá de dos pasos, la espesura del bosque no ayudaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos cuando hace metros distinguió a la luna siendo cubierta por unas negras nubes siendo arrastradas por el viento. Ah, eso también, estaba helando. Enfurruñado como estaba, caminó hasta topar pared.

Se quejó, maldiciendo todo a su alrededor. Mientras se sobaba la frente, murmuró una última grosería antes de quedarse congelado por escuchar unas risas infantiles. No obstante, antes de poder decir o hacer cualquier cosa, alguien lo detuvo por la cintura, aferrándolo con fuerza. Se retorció, impulsándose en la extraña superficie para desequilibrar a su oponente. Lo logró, sin duda, nadie podía con Dagur the Deranged, excepto que, bueno, en sencillos términos, había sido detenido por la nada misma.

Se levantó del suelo, sus latidos acelerados, con la adrenalina a tope.

Sólo para ser derribado de nuevo, esta vez por una sombra que pasó a través de sus pies. La que gritaba y pataleaba mientras se alejaba con rapidez, y que terminó por quebrarle la cordura.

Él también comenzó a gritar, al tiempo que era arrastrado en la misma dirección, a la misma velocidad.

Sin saber que, aquella sombra era Hiccup. Sin saber que, a su auxilio acudieron dos Night Fury, uno extremadamente agotado por excederse con la poca magia que tenía y terminó retrasando al otro.

Sin saber que, los sabios del bosque, aquellos dragones antiguos, los habían elegido.

* * *

 _ **Hikke**_ **: "Hiccup" en noruego.**

 ** _bróðir: "_ Hermano" en islandés.**

 ** _bror: "_ Hermano" en noruego.**

 **forræder: "Traidor" en noruego.**

 **Se explicará en el transcurso del fic, don't worry.**

* * *

 **Fin, fin, fin ! Chan chan chaaan xD**

 **Lo hice, sí! Volví esto fantasía completamente lml**

 **Hay muchísisimas cosas que resaltar, que no quiero resaltarlas yo porque pierden el feeling :'( Confío en ustedes, en su juicio, en su comprensión lectora (pese a lo engorroso que es este cap), para descubrirlas todas ;) Hagamos algo, quien las descubra y las enumere todas, absolutamente todas, en un review le hago un One-shot de lo que quiera, la pairing que sea, el fandom que sea. Así, sencillo! Suerte a tods y que la fuerza esté de su lado lml**

 **Resalto esto, porque es algo de suma importancia xD He pensado en emparejar románticamente a Yra y Dagur :D Así que les pido su opinión, después de todo ustedes siguen este fic; el asunto va de que si no les parece la idea pues no los emparejo así y sha XD Y si les gusta lml Voten por el nombre de la shipp: Dagyra o Yrgur hahaha**

 **Ahora, aviso que el siguiente capítulo vendrá con todo! XD**

 **Muchas gracias por su siempre fiel apoyo (L)**


	7. Seis

**Hey, gente! Ya sé, ya sé, me tardé muchísimo. Pero quiero que sepan que tenía el capítulo listo desde el jueves, pero mi celular ha estado fallando y devoró el archivo :D Así, literalmente, uno siente hermoso cuando esas cosas pasan, en serio :D Tardar tres semanas en planear el capítulo de principio a fin para que todo lo demás encaje y en menos de dos minutos: "no se encontró el archivo". Pero bueno, aquí está :)**

 **Casi me olvido de mencionarlo, la última escena (ya saben, sólo son dos porque las escenas las separo con los puntos suspensivos xD) se disfruta mejor si escuchan "Starvation" de _Two Steps from Hell._**

 **Más notas al final ;)**

* * *

¿Qué significaba ser un líder? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Quizá era cuidar a los suyos, protegerlos, guiarlos por el buen camino. ¿Qué es guiar? ¿Cuál es el buen camino? Ni Hiccup ni Toothless tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo, ni siquiera de decidir serlo. La muerte trajo la responsabilidad, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros. No hubo nada después de ello, pese a que lo hubo todo antes. Permanecer juntos fue lo único que decidieron, la única alternativa que eligieron desde el fondo de su corazón. Se aceptaron, se amaron. Forjaron un camino juntos, sin importar si era el mejor, sin importar si no guiaban bien. Quizá era egoísta, quizá no. Pero era su decisión, y ellos lucharían hasta el final para defenderla, para seguir en pie con ella.

El estar separados entonces dolía. No saber nada del otro era una tortura. Tenían que hallarse, pronto. Llevaban horas olfateando el bosque, tal vez caminando en círculos. Toothless estaba desesperado, Yra agotado, Skullcrusher y Eret fastidiados.

—¡Ya pasamos por este árbol quinientas veces! –Se quejó el humano. Su dragón le dedicó una mirada de enfado antes de correr a atender una orden de su alfa.

«Cierra la boca, Eret, ni sabes reconocer árboles», respondió Yra con el mismo cansancio en la voz. Se miraron unos dos segundos y bostezaron al mismo tiempo. Eret entendía el dragonés, aunque no lo suficiente para considerarse un experto.

«Si tienen tiempo para decir estupideces y andar holgazaneando inviértanlo en seguir buscando». Ordenó el Alpha, mirándolos con notable enojo.

Skull' y los mejores amigos se miraron entre sí. Yra bufó con diversión y volvió su cabeza a la tierra para continuar olfateando. Eret largó un quejido indignado pero siguió al menor de los Fury.

—Esto es estúpido, –continuó, sin embargo–, los Night Furies ni siquiera rastrean así.

Yra lo derribó de un coletazo y fingió demencia cuando su hermano y el Rumblehorn se volvieron a mirarlos. Tooth' rugió tenue y desapareció de un salto junto con su beta en el bosque.

«Cállate, o harás que el señor gruñón nos mate».

—Ay, por favor, –dijo Eret, levantándose con dificultad para volver a ser derribado por el dragón. Lo miró con fastidio mientras Yra reía–, ni siquiera te haría daño, eres su bebé consentido.

«Bebé o no», espetó el hechicero, «huelo sus ansias de sangre, de mi sangre», dramatizó, tratando de ponerse una pata en el pecho y casi perdiendo el equilibrio. «Sigue resentido por lo de mi padre».

—Y tú, –prosiguió Eret, adivinando el rumbo de la plática y de la caminata–, sigues resentido porque te abandonó de bebé, qué ternura. –Se puso de pie de un salto, esquivando otro coletazo que pudo derribarlo.

«¿Cuántas veces te he...?», gruñó Yra, suspirando con cansancio. «No estoy resentido, sólo consciente de que puedo usarlo como excusa si él usa la suya».

—Ahá, y yo soy mitad lobo.

«Cállate de una vez».

Llegaron a un claro, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ya no había nubes de tormenta, era una noche dulce. El aire en ese pequeño espacio era menos pesado que el que se respiraba bajo la espesura de las ramas de los árboles. Ambos lo atribuyeron también al no estar bajo constante vigilancia de un Night Fury, literalmente, furioso. Yra llenó sus pulmones con fuerza y los 'vació' con calma.

—Nunca me acostumbraré al sur, –comentó Eret, arreglándose su ridículo peinado.

«Tampoco yo, es más caliente».

—¿Lo dices por Dagur?

La paz del hechicero se rompió completamente. Le dedicó una mirada de profundo rencor a su excompañero de cacería. «¿Qué?», le escupió.

—Vamos, admítelo, es la clase de hombre lobo que te gustaría someter en noches como esta. –Exclamó en tono sugestivo, alzando las cejas con burla. Se partió a carcajadas, cayendo al suelo al tiempo que se sostenía el estómago con una mano y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la otra.

«Nunca debí contarte sobre mi trato con padre».

—Ah, claro, –burló el excazador. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y palmeó la tierra de su lado derecho. —Vamos, la paz, –pidió, aunque sonriendo con sorna aún.

Yra siguió mirándolo, hasta que suspiró resignado y fue su lado, dejándose caer de golpe. Bostezó y cerró los ojos con lentitud. Eret cambió su sonrisa a una más amigable, comenzando a acariciar la cabeza del dragón.

—¿Cómo es que jamás supe que eres un Night Fury?

El hechicero soltó unas risitas y abrió los ojos, viendo al humano con burla. «Jamás has sido muy listo».

—Sí, claro, qué gracioso.

«Sólo digo que no te enteras de las cosas que no quieres».

—Y yo no soy listo. –Burló.

Yra gruñó, suspirando. «No eres un curioso». Cerró los ojos de nuevo, «y ya cállate».

El humano obedeció, riendo con suavidad. Continuó repartiendo caricias mientras recordaba vagamente a su padre y sonreía con melancolía. Era lamentable, sin duda, que Hiccup viera partir a su padre; sin embargo, hubiera sido peor que Stoick perdiera a su hijo. Con eso en mente, el rugido que lo asustó (y a muchos otros dragones en el bosque) lo tomó con la guardia baja, _demasiado_ baja.

.

Bastó un segundo para que Toothless estuviera encima de su menor, gruñendo con cólera. Yra lo miraba, totalmente desconcertado.

«¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!», demandó, rugiendo con fuerza. « _Hikke_ está en algún maldito lugar de esta estúpida isla, no sé si en peligro», largó, agitando las alas con violencia, «y tú aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, ¡maldita sea!».

«¡Lo siento!», dijo Yra, encogiéndose en sí mismo, «te dije que estaba cansado».

Toothless rugió de nueva cuenta, su piel tiñéndose de azul bajo sus escamas. «No es excusa, ¡debes buscarlo aun si estás muriendo!».

Eret saboreó un deja vú con pesada amargura, pensando en que para el hechicero debió ser peor. Rememoró a Drago gritándole las mismas palabras a su padre, para después ordenarle a Yra atravesar su pecho con una espada. No dolía ya, pero eso no lo hacía menos real.

Yra comenzó a gruñir entonces, sintiéndose atacado en verdad. «No tengo más magia, también te lo dije, ¿qué parte de eso no entendiste?», escupió, con más veneno del que esperó.

El mayor de los Fury rugió otra vez, su menor respondiéndole de la misma manera. «No entendí la parte que era verdad».

.

Skullcrusher corrió a proteger a Eret, prácticamente obligándolo a montarlo. El excazador no podría acostumbrarse en un futuro cercano a escuchar hablar a su dragón, pese a que éste tampoco era muy bueno para las palabras.

.

Yra rugió, su propia piel también tiñéndose pero de un color rojo, como su sangre misma.

.

Ahí estaba, la excusa que ambos necesitaban. Se presentaba justo en frente. Años de anhelar reencontrarse sólo para decirse todo lo que fueron planeando en esos mismos años. Porque ni siquiera habían cosas qué decir de cuando tuvieron que separarse siendo todavía crías; o tal vez las había, pero no eran más que súplicas de perdón y amor. Porque lo único que ellos querían era pelear, bajo la excusa de aquel malentendido, bajo la excusa de atribuir traiciones, bajo la excusa de cualquier cosa que los llevará a un violento desenlace.

.

«No escupas estupideces a la ligera, _Larm_ », espetó el cazador de Drago, sacudiéndose a su hermano de encima.

El Alpha de Berk cedió por el simple placer de obtener lo que quería finalmente.

Se miraron fijo desde que Yra pudo ponerse de pie, y comenzaron a escanearse con meticulosa calma. Caminaban en círculos, gruñendo cuando sus ojos volvían a encontrarse.

Eret jadeó con aprehensión, palmeando el lomo de su dragón con suavidad. —Vámonos de aquí, muchachote, –susurró, temeroso.

«Es curioso que lo recuerdes, _Svikt_ », atacó Toothless, desplegando las alas en clara amenaza, «¿a cuántos dragones les has _robado_ el nombre para someterlos?».

Se rugieron de nuevo, sus pieles tiñéndose por completo.

.

Un segundo –no un deja vú, no una epifanía– evocó un recuerdo. Guardado en la profundidad de sus memorias, cuando apenas eran unas crías, cuando todavía no sabían volar. Sus padres estaban ahí, enseñándoles cómo agitar las alas, cómo desplegarlas y cómo ser rápidos. Al siguiente segundo, cada uno recordó diferentes cosas: Toothless se vio a sí mismo volando erráticamente tras sus padres, rugiendo con temor; Yra se vio a sí mismo siendo dejado atrás, abandonado a su suerte. Crecieron de modos distintos: el mayor había encontrado a otros dragones después de separarse de sus padres y el menor fue rescatado por Drago. Sus mundos cambiaron, giraron en torno a otras ideas. Pero, sus nombres de cría los condenaban.

Cuando un cascarón se rompe, y mamá y papá ven a su hijo salir de ahí, la primera cualidad que muestre será el nombre que lleve. En otras palabras, si la cría ruge llevará un nombre que dé a notar su fortaleza, que dé a notar su rugido. Sin embargo, sólo los padres y hermanos pueden referirse entre sí con aquellos nombres, es un lazo. Por eso pocos humanos saben acerca de esta costumbre, pues los nombres de cría se vuelven prohibidos. Por eso los dragones prefieren usar los términos que los humanos usan también: ser un 'Night Fury', ser 'Skullcrusher'; son más sencillos, menos problemáticos.

.

Cuando Toothless (o _Larm_ ) derribó a su menor –azotándolos a ambos contra el suelo–, Skullcrusher emprendió vuelo procurando sus movimientos. Rodaron por el suelo, mordiéndose donde podían, quedaban uno sobre otro y se rugían, invertían posiciones y había un disparo de plasma. Mordida, disparo, rasguño. Mordida, disparo, rasguño. Arañazo, mordedura, tiro. Eret comiéndose las uñas, Skull' manteniéndose al margen con todo su autocontrol. Rasguño, sangre brotando a chorros. Mordida, un rugido ahogado. Impacto, todo alrededor de los cuatro consumiéndose en llamas. Yra tenía las alas rasgadas, a Toothless le ardían las patas. Ruedan otra vez, y otra, y otra vez. Una cuarta, una mordedura. Una quinta y un disparo. El menor le clava los colmillos al mayor en una oreja, se escucha el gemido y hay otra mordida. _Larm_ retiene, con toda la fuerza que le queda a su mandíbula, el cuello de su hermano, peligrosamente cerca de su vena principal. Yra se retuerce, pero Toothless no cede. No cede, no cede. Hay rugidos, gemidos, más impactos de plasma, árboles consumidos, dragones huyendo del bosque en llamas; pero _Larm_ no cede. Eret grita, Skullcrusher ruge. No cede, no cede. Yra patalea, desesperado. Toothless afianza el agarre, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. El menor ruge, sacude las alas con fuerza, se le terminan los disparos. El mayor sacude la cabeza, sus huesos quejándose, sus alas sangrando. Sigue sin ceder. El azul se mezcla con el rojo, coloreando lo que no ha sido reducido a cenizas de un tono similar al del gas haciendo aparición en la garganta de un Night Fury. Y ahí acaba. Cuando todos los dragones, incluido 'Crusher, han abandonado el bosque y cuando Toothless ha lanzado a Yra con todas sus fuerzas después de recibir un impacto en el abdomen. Al cazador de Drago le quedaba un tiro, usó muchísima magia para conseguirlo. Al Alpha de Berk lo abandona todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones cuando su hermano menor se monta sobre él rugiendo. Se gruñen, se insultan. Evocan a sus padres. Hay más rasguños, más mordidas, no hay más disparos. Rugen con fuerza, sus pieles tiñéndose con más claridad. Yra amenaza con la pata delantera derecha levantada, mostrando con furia sus afiladas garras. Toothless muestra los dientes de los que está tan orgulloso. Y rugen, rugen. En el grito de guerra, en el grito de paz. Un chorro de sangre brota de pronto, inundándolo todo, manchando a ambos. Entonces cesan los ruidos. Todo se reduce a silencio, pese a los alaridos de terror de las bestias que han perdido un hogar, pese a las llamas que reducen en cenizas todo a su paso. _Larm_ ha cedido, y su menor sólo baja de él, aterrado de sí mismo. Yra se mira el cuerpo que es posible ver, y gime. _Larm_ ha cedido. Yra grita, patalea, llora. "No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser", entona con desesperación. _Larm_ ha cedido, _Svikt_ lo ha hecho ceder a la fuerza. Le ha abierto la piel del abdomen, ha revelado lo que nunca ha de ser revelado. Y huye. Huye cuando escucha el rugido aturdidor de un alfa furioso. Vuela erráticamente, vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás sólo para encontrarse con la mirada desconcertada de su hermano de nombre. Ve y oye al gigante acercarse a ese lado de la isla, y apresura el paso. Es un monstruo, es un monstruo. Ha matado a su propio hermano.

.

Aterriza de golpe en la isla de su padre, entumecido completamente por el frío, rendido de no tener magia. Algunos subordinados corren en su auxilio pero no entienden cuando él pide que lo lleven ante su alfa: balbucea en su lengua. Se retuerce cuando escucha los gritos de su padre y los gruñidos de Cyup. Está ardiendo en fiebre, lo sabe. Está empapado en sangre, lo sabe. Se lo merece, es un monstruo, es un monstruo.

—¡Yra!

Y ahí comprende que es demasiado tarde para él, cuando ve a su padre caminando en su dirección. Está furioso, lo sabe. Es tarde, es tarde. Cierra los ojos del dolor que le provoca la hemorragia de una herida recién descubierta, recuerda a su hermano y rompe en llanto. Los hombres de su padre lo sueltan, y unas enormes manos lo obligan a levantar la cabeza, su cuello se queja. Su padre exige, exige, _siempre_ _exige_.

«Cuervo», escucha a su alfa llamándolo, pero no puede responder. Está cansado, herido, moribundo. Ha matado a su hermano, es un monstruo. Pero a Cyup no le importa, a Cyup nada le importa, ni siquiera su propia vida: le restablece la magia completamente. Yra saborea su sangre cuando sus pulmones se llenan de aire, recuerda estar recostado a un lado de Eret, reprochándole por evocar viejas memorias. Siente las heridas curarse, escupe cuando sus costillas se acomodan, gruñe cuando sus alas se despliegan para sanarse. No lo merece, ha matado a su hermano. Su padre vuelve a exigir. Escucha gritos, explosiones, impactos metálicos...

Están bajo ataque. Es lo único que necesita saber.

Abre los ojos de pronto, separándose de su padre de un salto. Vuelve a saltar y queda a espaldas del hombre, y ruge. Ruge con tanta fuerza que todos los huesos de su cuerpo se acomodan. Cruje, cruje. Descubre a Valka montando a Cloudjumper, a Astrid luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los subordinados de su padre. Dispara, dos, tres veces. Emprende vuelo y conjuga su plasma con el hielo de su alfa, les ha tomado años lograr aquello. Derriban a un Zippleback, un Nightmare reta a Cyup y Windshear queda frente a él. Se miran fijo, Heather luciendo confundida.

—¿Qué haces? –Pregunta ella, afirmando su hipótesis: suena decepcionada.

«Es mi trabajo, tengo que hacerlo», responde, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. ¿Por qué pregunta lo que ya sabe, qué quiere, qué quiere?

—No me importa, –dice ella, él mirándola con la misma confusión. ¿Ahora qué?–. No pelearé contra ti. –Y arroja su hacha al suelo.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Por qué? Vuela en círculos, poniendo nerviosa a la Razorwhip. Deben pelear, deben pelear. No está en el plan, no está. Es un monstruo, ha matado a su hermano. Cierra los ojos y ruge, la dragona respondiéndole por mera inercia. Cuando los abre, contempla con un nudo en la garganta la forma en que el hielo se adhiere a las extremidades de ambas y las hace caer. No, no, no.

«¡Cuervo! Muévete de una vez». No, es suficiente.

Ruge. Grita. Gruñe. Su piel se tiñe de rojo y él se deja caer en picada sobre su alfa. Logra rasguñarlo, pero su magia es bloqueada. Se le cierran los pulmones y traga sangre de nuevo. No está en el plan, nada de esto lo está. Es sometido, al igual que los jinetes de Berk que han fracasado en su misión. No tiene magia, su padre exige.

Ha hecho honor a su nombre de cria.

.

Despierta. Se mira amordazado, encadenado y se siente hambriento. Recuerda todo con maravillosa claridad. Su hermano, su alfa, Heather, Astrid, Valka, su padre. Muerte, hielo y sangre: curioso que ese patrón se repita desde que conoció a Drago. Se retuerce, pero es inútil. Metal antidragón y él no siente ninguna magia. Es dragón, no es humano, es alivio. Alguien ha llegado corriendo, se detiene frente a él y se mantiene ahí por unos segundos. No puede enfocar con claridad, así que no entiende la expresión que aquel sujeto puso. Se queja, sacudiendo la cabeza y deteniéndose cuando se marea, mala idea. Todas sus ideas son malas. Escucha pasos, esos sí que los conoce muy bien. Pero distingue el blanco antes que el negro, no, no, no. Cyup no.

—Hey, cuervo, bonito espectáculo.

Cyup también tiene forma humana, es un hombre similar a él pero diferente en muchas formas. Su cabello también es largo pero es blanco. Su cuerpo también es esbelto pero es más alto. Su horrible voz sigue siendo la misma.

—Padre está extasiado.

Cállate, cállate. Pero Cyup ríe, se burla, pese a que Drago gruñe.

—Haz lo que ordené, monstruo, –dice el que es verdaderamente un humano.

Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que ambos dragones concuerdan: Cyup no es monstruo. No en el sentido completo de la palabra. Infunde terror, pero sus fauces están limpias de sangre. No ha matado, no ha herido, ha inducido a otros a hacerlo: el abuelo de Eret, el padre de Eret, Yra..., y el desafortunado sujeto que usen como el siguiente hechicero. Porque los tres lo saben, saben muy bien porqué el actual está encadenado, saben muy bien porqué Cyup carga aquella espada. _Svikt_ ha llegado a su límite, su cuerpo es incapaz de almacenar toda esa magia.

Pero es mentira. Por eso es que el Bewilderbeast está ansioso. Siempre ha mentido, porque Drago no sabe que Cyup controla a Yra manteniéndolo a míseras porciones de su poder. Mas no importa. Toda esa magia será del alfa una vez que el corazón de su beta sea atravesado.

Entonces obedece. Drago gruñe y desvía la mirada, incapaz de ver a su dragón favorito caer. Cyup se regocija mientras hace girar la espada clavada en el pecho de Yra. No hay sangre, sólo hay dolor. Un intenso dolor que entume su cuerpo entero, que le nubla la mirada, que le empeora la fiebre... Pero no hay más. No hay muerte, no hay perdición. Los tres lo notan porque Yra deja de quejarse.

Antes de que Drago pregunte, Cyup pega un respingo y sella al hechicero. Lo vuelve humano contra su voluntad y le arrebata toda magia que pueda devolverlo a dragón. Yra vuelve a quejarse a gritos, se retuerce y escupe sangre como si se tratara de saliva: su corazón se encogió, la herida de la espada teniendo un radio mayor de acción; su piel se adelgaza y la siente frágil, como si fuera a rasgarse en cualquier movimiento; sus garras se quiebran y abandonan sus dedos. Drago no puede resistirlo y abandona la celda, tragándose otra mentira. Cyup se queda, sin embargo, soporta el resplandor que denota el cambio de su beta y lo mira agonizando; ríe satisfecho cuando el otro se desmaya y se aleja entre pasos acelerados.

 _Svikt_ tiene el pecho atravesado con la espada que usó para arrebatarle la magia al padre de Eret. El mismo metal es mágico, por eso fue usado para aquello y se creyó obtener el mismo resultado con él. No funcionó, y ninguno de los dragones tiene idea porqué.

Pero _Svikt_ sigue vivo y Cyup está más furioso que nunca.

...

"Elegido, elegido", al Jefe de Berk le habían susurrado al oído antes de ser derribado de pronto, siendo arrastrado lejos de su dragón. "Elegido, elegido".

A Hiccup lo tomaron de los pies. Sin embargo, cuando él quiso liberarse se dio cuenta de que nada físico parecía sostenerlo; y en el transcurso había chocado con algo que lo dejó mareado un buen rato. El lodo se adhirió a su armadura y se raspó las manos. Cayó en picada dentro de un pozo, por fortuna seco, lamentablemente su cuerpo azotó con violencia. Cuando el dolor fue soportable, y se encontraba más tranquilo, logró ponerse de pie entre quejidos. Pensó en que era una maravillosa forma de tratar a los invitados.

Se agachó a sacudirse la tierra de las rodillas, intentando lo mismo con sus botas. Buscó sus dagas y se fastidió un rato al enterarse de que perdió algunas. Revolvió su cabello, mientras suspiraba cansado y miraba a su alrededor. Parecía un laberinto, iluminado apenas. Qué curioso, otro mundo debajo del bosque. Caminó unos tres pasos y se detuvo embelesado por una luz que alcanzaba a distinguir a la lejanía.

Escuchó ruidos, que supo eran pasos conforme fue prestando atención y éstos fueron acercándose a su posición. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba poniéndose nervioso. Miró sus propias botas antes de elevar la mirada una vez más y encontrarse con Dagur.

Dagur, precisamente era él.

—Hey, hermano.

Hiccup refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos mientras armaba un puchero. El Berserker dio dos pasos y un rápido ademán del Hooligan lo detuvo.

—Stoick, –burló Dagur, ganándose más pucheros del contrario.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Es curioso que lo preguntes, hermano, –comenzó el pelirrojo. Mas, un destello iluminó sus rostros un segundo y atrajó sus atenciones a la misma luz que Hiccup veía rato atrás.

A este destello le siguieron una serie de luces que fueron encendiéndose en su dirección, definiendo un largo pasillo. "Elegidos, elegidos", entonó una voz dulce.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí antes de emprender una carrera hacia la última luz. Hiccup empezó a reírse cuando Dagur tropezó con algo, aunque éste lo empujó con reproche cuando le dio alcance. Siguieron riendo y haciéndose a un lado cuando se rebasaban: el pasillo se les hizo eterno.

Fue hasta que el exJefe Berserker –quien llevaba la delantera entonces– se detuvo de golpe que el Jefe de Berk no pudo parar y los hizo caer al suelo. Rieron entre quejidos, obsequiándose golpes amistosos. Dagur logró pararse primero, sacudiéndose la ropa y extendiendo una mano en dirección a Hiccup.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? –Preguntó el castaño, y de inmediato el pelirrojo volvió su atención al mismo punto que lo había hecho detenerse: algo a espaldas de Hiccup.

—Eso, hermano.

Haddock tragó saliva y aceptó el gesto del contrario, poniéndose de pie de un salto y volviéndose a su espalda.

Había un dragón pequeño, aleteando con tranquilidad. Lucía como un Terrible Terror pero sus colores eran opacos. Intercaló sus diminutos ojos entre ambos humanos y soltó un estornudo. Se rascó una oreja y comenzó a volar en círculos. "Los elegidos han llegado, los elegidos han llegado" exclamaba con aquella voz dulce que atrajo a los muchachos desde el principio.

Pero antes de que ellos pudieran decir cualquier tontería, una invasión de dragones pequeños inundó la cámara en que se encontraban. Sus colores también eran opacos y seguían entonando: "los elegidos han llegado".

Tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, retrocediendo cuando las bestias aceleraron y se arremolinaron unas contra otras sobre un mismo punto. Se montaban entre sí, luciendo ansiosas por algo que los humanos no lograban entender. Y de pronto, de entre ellas una luz inundó el lugar, obligando a los muchachos a cubrirse los ojos. Hiccup recordó a su dragón, al hermano de éste y pensó en que deberían estar muy preocupados por él.

Abrieron los ojos, entonces obligándose a mantenerlos en una apertura natural: frente a ellos, erguido de apoyo de sus patas delanteras, había un Night Fury. Traslúcido, como una ilusión.

—No tengo un cuerpo físico a estas alturas, –habló el dragón, escuchándose como Yra–, mi espíritu es lo único que queda en este mundo.

Dagur soltó una risa histérica al tiempo que Hiccup jadeó con asombro.

—Soy el guardián de las reliquias que mi raza obsequió alguna vez a los humanos, –continuó cuando no obtuvo más respuesta de los muchachos–, adopto la forma más conocida para los elegidos, de modo que se sientan en plena confianza.

El Berserker estuvo a punto de objetar, pero el Hooligan le tapó la boca con una de sus manos e incitó al dragón a seguir. El aludido sacudió sus alas, incómodo de pronto.

—Hace tiempo que espero por ustedes, y en ese tiempo una de esas reliquias me fue arrebatada.

Dagur desistió de sus deseos por llevar la contraria cuando notó lo emocionado que estaba Hiccup, hasta daba saltitos.

—Estos regalos de mi raza les pertenecen por derecho, cada generación tiene sus propios elegidos y su propio guardián.

Ahora tuvo que ser el pelirrojo quien detuviera al castaño cuando éste quiso gritar la euforia que estaba consumiéndolo. Miró al dragón con una sonrisa nerviosa, disculpándose en un susurro: "lo vuelven loco estas cosas".

—Son..., –se alejó cuando Hiccup quiso tocarlo–, son una armadura que protege de la magia blanca y una espada mágica, capaz de revocar cualquier hechizo.

—¿Magia blanca? Entonces no protege de absolutamente nada. –Se quejó Dagur, a quien Haddock golpeó. "Por lo menos logré que te calmaras", musitó, sobándose la coronilla.

El dragón los ignoró. —La armadura pertenece a Dagur, líder de los Berserkers.

Dicho esto, hubo otro destello cegador y una armadura oscura apareció frente al pelirrojo, quien feliz de la vida la tomó y comenzó a examinarla. Hiccup lo miró con cierto recelo.

—La espada mágica pertenece a Hiccup, el líder de los Hairy Hooligans. –Pero no hubo destello, ni apariciones asombrosas, nada–. Le pertenece, pero no está en mi poder ahora.

"La espada responderá ahora solamente a su legítimo dueño, así que quien sea que fuere el ladrón esa espada ya no significa nada más que simple metal. Encuéntrela, y la magia de ella será suya, y el hechicero bajo su poder será su fiel sirviente."

.

Hiccup despierta empapado en sudor. Mira a su alrededor en busca de tranquilidad y sólo encuentra a Dagur a su lado hecho un ovillo. Recuerda todo de golpe, y nota que el Berserker ya se ha puesto aquella armadura negra. Sonríe, al tiempo que intenta sentarse..., pero un dolor agudo se extiende por todo su cuerpo desde su pecho. Arde, quema, quema. Grita cuando no puede soportarlo, y su grito despierta al pelirrojo, y su grito abre una grieta en el techo por la que desciende una de las doncellas del Gran Árbol.

Dagur la mira, aunque le pregunta a Haddock sobre lo que pasa.

—Debo llevarlos con el Líder, caballeros, –dice ella, temerosa–, uno de sus dragones está gravemente herido.

El Berserker jadea, sorprendido. —¿Quién? –pregunta.

Hiccup busca contacto con él y el pelirrojo cede, acunándolo entre sus brazos. "Yra", musita el castaño.

—Al que llaman 'Toothless', –responde la chica–, tiene una herida que le parte el pecho en dos.

.

«Y yo una espada clavada en el corazón», le dice _Svikt_ a Hiccup, cuando ambos se acostumbran a su nueva comunicación.

* * *

 _ **Larm:**_ **Estruendo, ruido en Noruego.**

 _ **Svikt:**_ **Falla, fracaso en Noruego.**

 **Ya casi se explica, calma, calma xD**

* * *

 **Y listooo~ Vaya capítulo, eh. Me costó bastante volver a escribirlo en tiempo récord, pero todo sea por ya quitarles esas ansias xD Que espero alguien haya tenido :')**

 **Cosas que aclarar (espero nombrarlas todas):**

 **1.- Los hermanos estaban bajo una tensión inmensa, por eso buscaban pelearse. Sí, fueron separados de pequeños y debiera ser un encuentro lleno de amors, pero entiendan que Toothless desaprueba por todos los medios que Yra trabaje con Drago. No, no fue el mejor método o la mejor de las conclusiones, pero, son Night Furies; si no lo entienden del todo, no hay cuidado, se explicará mejor en capítulos siguientes.**

 **2.- Los nombres de cría tienen una función muy importante aquí. Vienen de mi ferviente deseo de meter cosas y cosas al fic xD**

 **3.- La llegada de los jinetes a la isla de Drago, entenderán que profundicé bastante en ella en el capítulo que se borró, y aquí simplemente la mencioné de rápido porque no me parece muy relevante en sí; claro que, si ustedes quieren saber cómo o porqué terminan en esa misión, pues puedo hacer un capítulo _extra_ explicándolo. **

**4.- Yra sufre una transformación dolorosa cuando Cyup lo sella en humano, porque, vaya, lo sella en esa forma. No es como una transformación casual que sólo dura un par de horas, sino que Cyup lo hizo con la intención de que dure por siempre. Aparte, le quitó toda la magia (entre comillas, jojo).**

 **5.- La escena de los mini dragones... En mi defensa, como vino a mi mente fue como lo puse en las bases del cap, y bueno, ahí se quedó xD La escena en sí es muy rápida y con la música se vuelve, sino más rápida, enredada :) Aun así la amo :') I regret nothing.**

 **6.- El resto de cosas se explican en capítulos siguientes. Y si tienen alguna duda en específico pueden preguntarme, en mi perfil hay muchas formas de contactarme xD**

 **Muchas gracias por su siempre fiel apoyo, gracias por su paciencia, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic nacido de mi amor eterno a esta saga y que es la segunda versión de uno anterior que eché a perder :') Muchísimas gracias. Ah! Disculpen cualquier error.**


	8. Siete

**Hey, gente, cuánto tiempo. Verán..., no tengo excusa, ya sé. La vida real que debo fingir me trajó como loca, y no me dejaba tiempo ni para escribir ni mucho menos para publicar. Este fic es un bebé precioso, y sinceramente todo lo que lo conforma debe ser un pedazo de mi alma; y si no es un pedazo de mi alma, no lo publico y punto. En verdad, lamento la demora.**

 **Respecto al capítulo, es un parteaguas (va junto? Separado? Idk) de lo que se viene a continuación. Lo subo ahora para meterles ansias (si es que todavía hay quien lee y se emociona por este fic :'( )**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus vistas, alertas y reviews. En serio, de todo corazón, gracias.**

* * *

Vuela.

Las aves vuelan, lo hacen mientras miran a los hombres atrapados en la tierra asesinándose entre sí. _Supervivencia del más fuerte_. Un dragón derribado es un dragón muerto. Más aún aquellos que dependen de su propia velocidad, de su propia agilidad, aquellos cuyas alas son lo primordial. Para volar es necesario tener alas, lo demás es cosa aparte. Los pulmones, los músculos de las patas, las aletas menores... El corazón. La magia.

Fuego.

El que es poder, el que da fuerza. El que destruye, el que consume. El que da vida pero también aniquila. Fruto del sol, nacido del rayo, pero también, creado por el hombre.

Una fragilidad impertinente...

Yra abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo en que Hiccup lo hizo. El dragón humano soltó un quejido, arrastrándose con dificultad hacia la pared más cercana, pegándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello..., y es que, lo hacía; su vida dependía de qué tan complaciente fuera de ahora en adelante. El Jefe de Berk, por su parte, sintió la punzada del corazón agonizante de Yra más la punzada de su propio corazón: Toothless estaba envuelto entre sábanas teñidas de rojo y, una herida que iba desde su cuello hasta su estómago seguía tiñéndolas.

Dagur dejó a Hiccup ponerse de pie cuando las piernas de éste tocaron el suelo y no dieron señales de ceder.

Astrid acudió hasta quedar a un lado de Yra, mirándolo con horror.

—Lo mataste, –dijo Haddock.

—No, está vivo, está respirando, –respondió _Svikt_.

—...¿Que no lo ves, hermano? –Intervino el Berserker.

—Gracias a los Dioses, –suspiró Hofferson.

Entonces hubo un destello. No un estruendo, no un incendio. Bastó un instante, un paso vacilante, un par de manos atrevidas. Un segundo antes de que Toothless fuera envuelto en una luz cegadora. Un momento después de que Yra se desgarrara la garganta gritando. Los pulmones de Hiccup vaciándose, los ojos de Astrid abiertos de par en par... Ambos descosiéndose en lamentos, en arrepentimientos, en disculpas atropelladas. "No pude salvarte después de todo." "Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa."

«De haberlo escuchado, yo... Tú estarías... Nada de esto habría pasado...»

Una armadura que protege de magia blanca. Una espada mágica que es mero metal en función de manos equivocadas. Una herida que es más fácil curar, una que no lo es.

—Levántate, muchacho, que las cosas no mejorarán por sí solas.

Ah, claro. Aún existía. Una razón por la cual pelear. Un motivo por el cual continuar.

Vivir.

Vida.

Hiccup miró, todavía con las rodillas y el pecho pegados al suelo, al anciano de porte imponente. Frente a él era un asombroso contraste, pensó Dagur.

La espada abandonó los dedos temblorosos de Astrid y finalmente cayó al suelo cuando ella atrapó la cabeza de un dragón humano desmayado. La luz se fue extinguiendo y frente a los cuatro se desdibujó la figura de un hombre tan similar al hechicero de Drago pero tan diferente en un aspecto muy importante: su herida (y un ala izquierda equilibrada con la derecha).

—Quisieron matar a Yra. –Anunció Hiccup, caminando hasta Toothless. Envolvió su mano entre los cabellos húmedos del hombre inconsciente frente a él, y suspiró. Su alma se escurrió entre sus dedos, tal como hicieron las lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas, en busca de una libertad a la que su dueño no podía aspirar.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... –Musitaba Astrid mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Yra. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, ahora no tan simbólicamente como lo estuvieron antes de arrancarle la espada del corazón al cazador de Drago.

Fragilidad impertinente.

—Nada nuevo, –dijo Eret, cruzándose de brazos–, no tendría suficiente piel para enmarcar cicatrices por cada vez que la vida de Yra ha corrido peligro. –Caminó hasta detenerse a un lado de Dagur, ambos dedicándose una mirada–. Tú eres el jefe, sólo tienes que decirnos qué hacer.

—Es inutil, mujer, –burló Cyup, de pie fuera de la celda en la que Astrid e Yra habían sido encerrados juntos–, él no te oirá, ninguno de tus amigos lo hará. –Soltó una desagradable carcajada. La antorcha a sus espaldas creaba sombra en su rostro–. Sólo yo te escucharé, siempre y cuando haya algo interesante a lo que hacerle caso.

«Herí a mi hermano, soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo».

—Iremos por esa espada, –respondió Hiccup, con voz firme–, y liberaremos a Yra.

—Stoick, –burló Dagur.

—...¡está muerto! ¡Nadie protege la isla ahora! ¡Berk será mía! –Los hombres de Drago se volvieron locos de júbilo ante las palabras de su jefe.

Los jinetes de Berk habían caído. El heraldo había caído con ellos. Berk estaba sola. El conquistador de dragones no tenía dragón.

Cyup siempre perdió ante Yra, pero la única vez que lo venció... fue la única vez que importaba. Ahora estaba ansioso, impaciente por su victoria plena. Sediento de sangre.

Esperanza.

Era lo único que había.

Era lo único que importaba.

Un destello de esperanza.


	9. Ocho

**Hello~  
** **Disculpen muchísimo la tardanza. Me costó lo suyo, bastante, pero aquí está al fin.**

 **Disfruten, por favor. Disculpen cualquier error.**

* * *

Hay un río, a orillas del bosque que Hiccup recorre con prisa. Sigue la tranquila corriente, ansioso, presa de una emoción desbordante. Llora, sostiene con fuerza su espada en la mano derecha. Serpentea entre las rocas que atraviesan el agua, pero no se aleja del camino. Todo recto. Sin parpadear, sin dudar, sin temer. Rápido, rápido. Hay algo mejor, algo bueno esperando al final del camino. Comida, descanso, una cura. "Elegido, elegido". Cambia la espada a la mano izquierda y cae. Se lastima el costado derecho, y gime, grita. Duele. Quema. Sangra. Rueda dos veces y se detiene antes de caer al agua. La corriente ha cambiado, ella tiene hambre, ella devora hombres incautos. Hay dudas, hay temor, cuando Hiccup mira su propio reflejo en ella. Habrá descanso, pero primero habrá una cura. Dagur le ofrece una mano extendida, tan reluciente, tan fuerte, tan curiosamente a salvo. Su cabello rojo resplandece en el atardecer, mientras que el castaño se pierde en la penumbra. "Traidor, traidor".

Es traición pero es salvación.

Una a la que Hiccup jamás podría aspirar. Lo sabe, Dagur lo sabe también. Haddock es puro, correcto, justo, valiente. Un Berserker es violento, sangriento, fuerte, invencible.

—Te quebraste, –murmura Yra.

E interrumpe el sueño de Hiccup.

…

Toothless no dio más problemas el resto del día. Se dejó cambiar los vendajes y no hizo preguntas en el breve tiempo que estuvo despierto (todos ignoraban si podría hablar el Idioma de los Hombres o no). Sangró muchísimo cuando intentó sentarse, lloró del puro dolor y de la frustración. Se disculpó a gemidos cuando vio que Hiccup compartió su dolor. "No llores", leyó él de sus ojos suplicantes de dragón. "No llores, estaré bien, siempre estoy bien." Se durmió apenas la noche cayó completamente, se sumió en un sueño tan profundo que contagió a Eret y a Skullcrusher que se enroscaron juntos en el suelo.

Hiccup salió de la habitación trasecharles una manta encima y vagó por los laberínticos pasillos del Gran Árbol, admirando la increíble sincronización de todos los dragones que iban de un lado a otro. De fondo, escuchaba los lamentos de Yra, aquellos que inundaban su cabeza con voz ahogada. "Casi lo matas" pensó Hiccup, "casi me lo arrebatas".

¿Qué te hace pensar que es tuyo?

Dagur se dejó encontrar. Ahí, de pie en pleno balcón, con el frío viento colándose hasta el alma; en una noche sin nubes. Mirando al cielo, desnudando sus temores frente a la luna. Hiccup lo sabe, sabe lo que aquel hombre esconde aun estando desnudo: sus ansias de venganza y su inmensa paciencia cuando se trata de ello.

—¿Debilidad por la luna llena? –Le dice.

—¿Ahora haces chistes de hombres lobo?

Hiccup resopla, el principio de una risa ansiosa por salir. "Siempre" responde.

—¿Ah, sí?

–Sí.

Terminan lado a lado, sus hombros casi tocándose. Sus respiraciones son profundas y sus latidos están casi acompasados.

—¿Iba en serio? –Inquiere Dagur, suspirando. Hiccup gira el cuello para mirarlo–. Lo de ir por la espada.

—No entiendo por qué no. –Responde Haddock, encogiéndose en hombros.

—Me enviarás… con ese amigo tuyo.

Hay algo implícito. Algo enredado, algo confuso.

Confianza.

La confianza de Dagur es como la corriente de un río, cambiante, evolutiva. Dual. En un momento tranquila, al siguiente ya no. Devora hombres incautos, ciegos de confianza, como Hiccup. Escupe raras veces, y cuando lo hace el daño tiende a ser irreparable. Es un peligro. Es arriesgado.

—Confío en ti.

Es la única opción.

Dagur asiente, tragando saliva con fuerza. Hiccup se distrae con los dragones nocturnos que surcan el cielo entre gruñidos y aleteos coordinados. No cruzan mirada en ningún momento, pero las palabras se impregnan en la piel de ambos.

—En realidad, –comienza Dagur, rascándose la cabeza–, la luna nos hace más fuertes.

La risa de Hiccup encuentra su camino y sale entre hipos escandalosos. Ah, sí, luna llena es noche de lobos.

.

La mañana llega rápido. Eret ya está montando a Skullcrusher cuando Hiccup apenas abre los ojos. Dagur se ajusta las hombreras mientras señala con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección al dragón humano. El excazador se ríe de la cara de incredulidad del jefe de Berk. "Nosotros pusimos la misma cara, pero la tuya es invaluable". No hay vendajes en su cuerpo, hay una cicatriz enorme.

—Debieron cambiarlo mientras dormíamos. –Dice Dagur, mordisqueando algún hilo de sus mancuernas porque su voz suena amortiguada.

—El Líder dijo que es común entre los Night Fury, –continuó Eret, inclinándose sobre su dragón–, crear cicatrices antes de curarse por dentro.

—Entonces no se curan, –murmura Hiccup. Traga saliva cuando encuentra a Dagur mirándolo fijamente.

Eret luce como si no lo hubiera escuchado, porque lo mira con una ceja enarcada. —Que no se te suba eso de que eres el jefe, –dice, acomodando las piernas a cada lado de 'Crusher–, no nos das órdenes cada que quieras.

Dagur monta al Rumblehorn con destreza propia de su inexperiencia. —Nos vemos en Berk, no vayas a olvidarlo.

Parten tras el asentimiento de Hiccup, rompiendo la mesita de madera que estaba debajo de la ventana. La cortina rasgada es la prueba que él observa con detenimiento. Prueba de que está solo. Abandonado físicamente con un dragón humano moribundo a cuestas y la decisión de la vida en sus manos.

—Sé lo que vas a pedirme, muchacho. –Oye la voz del Líder, pero no se vuelve a encararlo, deja los ojos fijos sobre la ondeante tela carmesí–. Y antes de que lo hagas, permíteme decirte que es una petición absurda.

—Que salvará muchísimas vidas inocentes.

No puede negarlo, Hiccup lo sabe. Y ahí procede con la otra parte de su plan: llevarse a los Gigantes Dragones del Sur a Berk, donde estarán a salvo.

Porque sí, es el jefe y él da las órdenes cada que quiera.

.

Trae una piedra en la bota. No tiene la más mínima idea de cómo pudo haber llegado tan lejos, pero le lastima en el dedo meñique. Gruñe cuando eleva la vista y cuenta los tres tramos de escalera, con rellanos demasiado angostos, que le faltan por subir. Veinte peldaños cada uno y la pregunta sigue siendo la misma: ¿para qué necesitan escalones si los dragones pueden volar?

Pasa del mediodía, e Yra ha estado callado desde hace un par de horas. Supone que está dormido. La comunicación aún no es muy buena, se interrumpe de a ratos. La última vez que tuvieron contacto escuchó la voz de Astrid, qué raro, Yra tal vez pensó en ella. Sube dedos peldaños en dos, aunque jadea a mitad del camino. Menos montar dragones y más caminata, se dijo.

Llega frente a una puerta cerrada, apoyándose en ella mientras recupera el aire. Un, dos, tres. Golpea dos veces la madera con los nudillos y espera. Un, dos, tres. Se invita solo a pasar y gira el picaporte. Un, dos, tres pasos y sus pupilas se dilatan. No ve absolutamente nada, pese a que el sol está en su esplendor total y la habitación es la cima de una torre.

—Hijo, –pega un respingo y se sonroja, distingue unos ojos rojos en el centro de la habitación a oscuras. Son grandes, redondos, resplandecientes. Se siente pequeño, indefenso, como si vieran a través de su carne, como si leyeran su mente, como si devoraran su alma. —Te daré un consejo. –Los ojos desaparecen cada tanto, supone que son los parpadeos del Líder. Aterrador, porque son la única luz de la habitación y la intermitencia lo pone de los nervios. Traga saliva y asiente. Se siente estúpido porque está expuesto. —Habla con él, es más sencillo de lo que crees.

¿Qué cosa? ¿"Con él"? ¿Con quién? Oh. OH, DIOSES. No entres en pánico, no entres en pánico. NO. Entres. En. Pánico. Respira.

—¿C-Cómo es que usted, uh, sabe acerca d-de eso?

Hay una sonrisa. Reluciente. Fantástico.

—¿Y qué voy a decirle? –insiste, consternado. Mantiene los pies en el mismo lugar pero sus manos viajan hasta su cabello, lo revuelve y se lo acomoda. Lo revuelve otra vez–. ¿Cómo sé que siquiera va a escucharme?

—Lo hará. –Le responde el Líder, sus ojos desapareciendo durante dos, tres, cuatro segundos. —Comparten magia, es tan fuerte como tú lo eres.

Hiccup jadea, enojado y caprichoso. —Soy débil, –remarca, con fiereza–, mi dragón está herido, acabo de darle a quien fuera mi peor enemigo la clave para derrotarme, ¡acabo de enviar a un amigo con él incluso!

—Eso no te hace débil, al contrario. –Y hay una risa, colmando la paciencia de Haddock–. Te hará muchísimo más fuerte.

—Nos vamos ya, –ordena, furioso.

—Por supuesto, estamos listos. –Concilia el Líder. La habitación se ilumina, revelando el gran número de velas que lo hacen posible. Es una biblioteca, pese a que es pequeña está llena de libros: grandes y pequeños, de colores vivos, colores oscuros, algunos más pulcros que otros; apilados sobre mesas grandes y pequeñas, sobre anaqueles y libreros, esparcidos en el suelo, revueltos entre sillas. Hay una ventana en miniatura en el extremo superior derecho, está cerrada a cal y canto. No hay nada más, sólo libros, estructuras de soporte, una insípida fuente de luz y un dragón milenario en forma humana justo en el centro.

—Podemos llevárnoslos todos. –Dice Hiccup, maravillado, mientras pasea los dedos sobre una portada.

—Lo haremos, –responde el anciano. Haddock lo mira con inocente felicidad–, ya los he leído todos.

Un ceño se frunce. Después hay un carraspeo, una risa alegre y un sonrojo. Hiccup se disculpa y sale de la habitación, recordándole al dragón humano que ya deben partir. "Lo sé, hijo". Cierra la puerta y baja escalón por escalón. Pensando y repensando. Dragones, libros, magia, escaleras. Espadas, armaduras. Hablará con él, comparten magia, y la magia de Yra es muy poderosa. Si es capaz de cambiar un cuerpo también lo es de modificarlo. Por muy repetitivo que sea aquello.

…

Un resplandor intermitente ensueños lo despierta, descubriendo por sí mismo que era la realidad colándose dentro de su inconsciente. Hay un quinqué frente a su cara, implacable, lo obliga a entrecerrar los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria. La garganta se le corta cuando intenta tragar saliva y trae la boca seca. Reconoce a duras penas al hombre frente a él, unos años mayor que Eret, siempre fiel a seguir las órdenes. No sonríe, porque sabe que buscar una reconciliación sería una total falta de respeto a todo lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido. En cambio, dirige sus ojos con cuidado, buscando a Astrid. El quinqué se aleja, el hombre también, y es capaz de reconocer la mirada consternada de la rubia.

Lanza una pregunta muda y ella le responde sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados, dos veces, ida y vuelta. Se cuestiona a sí mismo qué fue lo que preguntó. Entorna los ojos tratando de averiguar si hay más cuerpos dentro de la celda. Dos más, uno en la puerta, pero no alcanza a distinguir aquellos a los que la luz no ilumina, tal vez dos más, o quizá—Un destello de blanco le provoca escupir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca de la herida abierta de su pecho. Tose, aferrándose inútilmente al moho del suelo, rasgándolo y quedándose con algo de él atrapado entre las uñas y la carne. Tose, y abre los ojos como si aquello fuera a otorgarle el aire de regreso. En una bocanada desesperada traga la sangre que trepó por su garganta. Escucha gritos, pero es incapaz de comprender lo que dicen. Aire. Aire.

,

—¿Qué les dije? Sáquenle los ojos o mátenlo, basta una mirada de este idiota para que sus caras nunca las olvide. –Suelta Cyup con fiereza, pateando al mozo que le limpiaba la sangre de la bota blanca–. Mantengan a la chica lejos de él, quiero guardias aquí a cada maldito segundo.

Los hombres asienten al mismo tiempo, murmurando un "aye". Son exactamente seis, más aquél que Yra no reconoció a tiempo. Cyup abandona la celda con gracia, sus pasos resonando en todo el calabozo, seguidos de cerca de unos repiqueteos erráticos: el mozo no puede seguirle el paso. Dos hombres bastan para sostener a la fiera en que se ha convertido Hofferson, retorciéndose con vigor, lanzando mordidas cada que puede y pataleando cuando un tercero busca aprisionarla contra la pared. Un cuarto sujeto ríe, cruzándose de brazos, observando la escena con calma; suelta un burlón "si no fuera premio ya reclamado, aplacaría a esa belleza yo mismo". La rubia lo mira con todo el desprecio que es capaz de reunir porque debe seguir luchando, pero de pronto cierra los ojos con fuerza, cesando su resistencia y dejándose hacer.

Hay un jadeo ahogado, seguido de un "maldito imbécil, ¡voy a matarte!". El tercer hombre cierra las cadenas alrededor de la muñeca derecha de Astrid y salta a detener a un quinto individuo que se ha abalanzado contra Yra. Ella abre los ojos con lentitud, mientras los dos sujetos que la sostenían abandonan la celda, corriendo y pidiendo a gritos por un médico.

Dragón y humana se encuentran, se preguntan mutuamente por su estado y se sonríen en silencio. Svikt cierra los ojos y se acurruca en su –ya no tan– vulnerable posición a la vez que Hofferson suspira de agotamiento.

El cuarto hombre yace en el suelo, con la garganta abierta, a través de la herida va drenándose su vida y posiblemente toda su sangre. Astrid es incapaz de saberlo a ciencia cierta, pese a que mira al cadáver con inusitada calma. El cómo Yra fue capaz de matarlo es un misterio que no quiere averiguar, no ahora por lo menos. Más hombres llegan a la celda, ninguno de ellos luciendo como un médico, y entre todos cargan el cuerpo y desaparecen de la vista borrosa de ella cuando cierran la reja. No sabe cuántas horas o cuántos días han transcurrido, pero mantiene la esperanza de que vendrán a rescatarla. A rescatarlos a todos.

.

Ambos despiertan tras un brutal estallido. Astrid se disloca la muñeca por la fuerza de la sacudida y suelta un alarido. Yra intenta ir con ella, pero una prisión alrededor del cuello se lo impide a la vez que lo ahorca. Debieron ponérsela mientras dormía. Mira a la rubia, sintiéndose lo suficientemente impotente como para ignorar el propio dolor de su pecho. Antes de que encuentre una solución se escucha una segunda explosión, y la extremidad vuelve a su posición original. Comparten una mirada de evidente desconcierto.

—No deberías… –dice ella en un susurro.

—Pero no hice nada.

«Fui yo, soy tus ojos desde que somos la misma mente», responde una voz que sólo Svikt puede escuchar: Hiccup. «No tengo mucho tiempo, nuestra magia no es tan poderosa como pensé». Yra siente los ojos de Hofferson atentos a él, porque le ha desviado la mirada. «Quiero que le digas a Astrid que todo estará bien, aunque no sé qué hace ahí contigo exactamente». Traga saliva; al tiempo en que ella suspira y desvía la mirada, entonces concentrándose en el ajetreo del exterior. «Dile que tan pronto salgan de ahí deben ir a Berk, me llevaré a los Gigantes Dragones para allá". Imposible, es arriesgado, irreverente. Trata de intervenir, pero Hiccup lo calla con un simple siseo. «Ese es el plan, díselo y manténganse a salvo». Y tan pronto como lo invadió, lo abandona. Dejándolo a su suerte.

"Nuestra magia no es tan poderosa como pensé".

—Saldremos de aquí, –satisface, llamando la atención de su compañera–. Debes volver a Berk tan rápido como puedas.

Antes de que ella pueda replicar, un Gronckle acorazado derriba el techo de piedra dela celda. Mientras la lava escurre y los fragmentos de la estructura van cayendo, se dedican una última mirada. "Saldremos de aquí" piensan ambos. Cuando Eret salta desde el dragón (ordenándole irse) y cae dentro, confirman sus sospechas.

El excazador intercala los ojos desorbitados entre los dos, sonriendo con extremo alivio. —Saldremos de aquí, –les dice.

.

Yra empuja a Eret lejos de sí mismo justo a tiempo para que una espada corte el aire de la distancia entre ambos. "Corre", le grita mientras él degüella al enemigo como lo hizo antes en la celda. Comparten un vistazo y uno de ellos sale corriendo tras Astrid, (quien se ha adelantado lo suficiente como para no notar que se había quedado sola). Un peso muerto, un saco de papas, eso es Yra ahora: inútil, lento, un moribundo cualquiera. Eret confió lo suficiente en él como para dejarlo solo sin más. Hiccup confió también, encomendándole una tarea tan complicada como dar un recado. Se deja caer al suelo, resbalando con la espalda pegada a la pared. Su mejor amigo pudo arrastrarlo hasta ahí, pero bien sabía que sólo sería un estorbo. Mira el cadáver frente suyo y siente nauseas de sí mismo, ¿hace cuánto que no asesinaba a sangre fría? La espada brilla con la poca luz del pasillo en el que se encuentra; recorre toda su extensión con los ojos entrecerrados.

¡La espada! ¡Maldita sea! Debe volver a la celda, debe volver, debe volver. Se pone de pie lo más rápido que puede, quejándose cada que debe exhalar por el esfuerzo. Pone una mano contra la pared y se guía a través de ella, deshaciendo el camino que Eret le ayudó a recorrer. Debe volver, rápido. Piensa que es una locura, una estupidez incluso. Su respiración se torna superficial, la vista sele distorsiona. Debe. Volver. Ya. Rápido. Sin la espada la magia no volverá, sin la magia no hay armadura, sin armadura Cyup será imparable. Si Cyup se vuelve imparable…

—Hey, gané.

Esa voz, la reconoce. De algún lado. De alguien… Dagur. Lo encuentra, lo distingue con claridad aunque todo alrededor se derrumbe. Su salvación. Se desploma en un último impulso hacia adelante, algo cálido rodeándole la cintura. Murmura al borde de la inconsciencia, esforzándose por hacerse entender, por mantenerse despierto.

—La…esspada…

–¿La tienes?

Y todo se desvanece.

…

Ajusta la correa de la silla entorno al abdomen del Gronckle, el que jadea contento. Hiccup ríe, enternecido, aunque se avergüenza de ser tan hipócrita con el dragón, porque, vamos, el Líder se estaba burlando de él cuando le asignó un Gronckle siendo que pidió ser el más rápido para liderar la tropa. Suspira con cansancio y monta, resignado. Se acomoda la bota porque se ha deshecho de la piedrecita. Un barullo a su espalda lo hace voltear de reojo, oye una breve discusión entre el Líder y un Monstruos Nightmare, debe ser el mensajero. Por la mañana, pidió enviar un mensajea Berk, avisando de su arribo y pidiendo espacio para distribuir a los invitados; le pareció extraño usar un Nightmare, pero el Líder se excusó con algo tan obvio que hizo a Hiccup enrojecer de la pena: "somos dragones gigantes, muchacho, no llevamos el nombre porque sí".

—Está hecho, podemos irnos ya. –Dice el Líder, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Haddock asiente en su dirección y le ordena con suavidad al Gronckle elevarse. El dragón lo obedece entre aleteos frenéticos y desesperados: sí, debe admitirlo, le dieron la bestia más rápida de la tropa. Vuelve los ojos hacia tierra y cuenta los grupitos por clase; dieciséis en total, están todos, incluyendo aquel grupo cuya misión era cargar con la caja donde metieron a Toothless, por seguridad. Grita la orden de emprender vuelo y es obedecido con la misma eficacia anterior; son más o menos doscientos dragones, y él se pregunta si Berk es lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos. En especial a ese, al Líder, al Seadragonus.

Del tamaño del Gran Árbol (el que posiblemente midiera lo mismo que una montaña mediana) se irguió desde el mar, irrumpiendo el azul del agua y del cielo con sus ennegrecidas escamas. Se sacudió y el líquido escurrió a través de su cuerpo, descubriendo poco a poco las blancas escamas. A Hiccup le pareció una escena curiosa. Los moluscos y percebes se adherían con fuerza, evitando el blanco total. Había largas cicatrices, donde ni siquiera las escamas pudieron cubrir de nuevo. Enormes músculos que se flexionaron para extender las alas, majestuosas, poderosas. De un suave impulso, el Gronckle de Hiccup y el Seadragonus quedaron frente a frente, y el dragón menor inclinó la cabeza, y Haddock también lo hizo; y la tropa entera mostró su respeto hacia su Líder. «Vámonos", y fue obedecido de inmediato.

Hiccup guió el camino, trazado con el menor margen de error posible porque la isla delos Gigantes Dragones (del Sur) no figuraba en ninguno de sus mapas. En algún momento se perdió y el Nightmare mensajero (que había tenido que encontrar el camino por su cuenta cuando le encomendaron una misión imposible) se hizo cargo de la situación. Descansaban en intervalos para comer y beber. Y rumbo al final del día, antes de que cayera la noche por completo, llegaron a Black Heart Bay.

Gobber llega a su encuentro, corriendo con desbordante alegría; atrapa a Hiccup entre sus brazos cuando desciende del dragón. Lo regaña por desaparecerse días enteros y después le revuelve los cabellos. —Casi nos volvemos locos sin ti, sin nadie aquí. –Dice, soltando una carcajada.

Haddock enarca una ceja, inquisitivo. —¿Nadie?

—Sí, nadie, tu madre ha estado ocupada desde que llegó tu mensaje, ha reubicado a tantos dragones que dejé de ayudarla hace horas –y suelta una risa nerviosa–, y Astrid y los demás no han regresado todavía.

Hiccup sabe a quiénes involucra ese "demás": a los vikingos jóvenes más necios que conoce. Suspira y pone las manos en jarras. No han regresado, dice Gobber. No han regresado, vaya, ¿pues a dónde habrán ido?

…¿De dónde no habrán vuelto, en primer lugar? Antes de que siquiera empiece a sudar frío escucha la voz del Líder, un chapoteo escandaloso y el rugido de Cloudjumper, todo al mismo tiempo.

«Hijo, es malo que entres en pánico por tu cuenta, alterarás a Yra».

¿Alterarlo? ¿A él? Por favor. Lo único que lo mantuvo decentemente en calma fue la idea de que su novia y sus amigos estaban bien, la idea de que sólo iba a sacrificar a Eret para salvar a Yra. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Valka desciende de su dragón tan rápido que tropieza. Corre hasta su hijo y lo abraza y lo llena de besos y lo abochorna. Después de eso suspira y lo golpea cariñosamente en la cabeza. —Creí que nunca volverías, –le dice, aliviada. Hiccup sonríe y se disculpa en silencio. —Gracias por traerlo de vuelta, –pero esta vez no le dice a él, ni a Gobber, sino que mira al dragón a espaldas de Hiccup–, Einar.

El agua se alborota, mientras el Seadragonus se da por aludido y sacude las alas con galanura, después ruge con orgullo y hace la tierra temblar. Gobber lo nota y jadea de impresión con tal fuerza que casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Hiccup no puede creerlo, no, sencillamente no.

…

Dagur gruñe cuando la cabeza de Yra se desvía y abandona la comodidad de su bíceps. Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo es su niñera? Lo peor de todo es que no puede estar enojado con él pese a que lo trae cargando en los brazos, porque el muy bastardo está pálido, porque está inconsciente, y porque tiene un jodido hoyo en el pecho. Debe encontrar un refugio dentro de ese campo (del enemigo) de batalla para tomarse su tiempo en despertarlo y obligarlo a decirle dónde carajos está la espada. ¡Maldita sea, no tiene tiempo para eso! Ni siquiera ha pensado en cómo demonios va a librarse del asunto si llegan a atacarlos. Matará a Hiccup, también a ese sujeto llamado Eret por haberlo abandonado para salvar a sus amigos. Llega al final de un pasillo, se recarga contra la pared reprimiendo su quejido de inconformidad y asoma la cabeza por la pared derecha, divisando un pasillo. No ve nada fuera de lo normal, aunque duda sobre "la normalidad" del lugar. Asoma la cabeza otra vez pero observa el pasillo izquierdo y lo nota, una cabellera rubia ondeándose. Piensa en Astrid, aunque pudiera ser alguno de los mellizos esos. Quien sea está bien, ya no le importa. Corre hasta la pequeña batalla que se desarrolla, su conocido no-tan-conocido es bastante hábil y roba las espadas y mata enemigos a la misma velocidad. Vaya, será útil. Se recarga contra una superficie de madera, algo chamuscada por lo que no reconoce lo que es, y se deleita con la acción porque nadie parece reparar en su presencia (o en sus presencias, considerando el costal que trae cargando). Cuando la pelea acaba y el vencedor jadea con fuerza, Dagur decide intervenir porque cree haberlo reconocido. —Ey, mellizo de Berk, –le grita.

Una voz, menos masculina que la que esperaba, le escupe un jadeo de indignación y luego le agrega un "maldito bastardo" cuando lo encara. Oh, vaya, es LA melliza. Por algo son mellizos, ¿no? Se parecen demasiado, por no decir que la hembra de los dos no es… bueno, eso.

—Vengo en son de paz, –exclamó, dando un paso al frente. Ella retrocedió un paso también. Muy bien, esto no sería fácil. —Si no te lo han dicho, debemos ir a Berk tan rápido como podamos. –Ella entrecierra los ojos, desconfiada. Dagur suspira, no está de jodido humor–. Ahora estamos juntos en esto, quieras o no.

Hay unos dos segundos de duda, entonces la rubia suspira y asiente, enfurruñada. Luce fea hasta haciendo pucheros. —Sé dónde encierran a los dragones, robemos uno y salgamos de aquí.

Ingenioso, brillante, ¡¿por qué carajo no se le ocurrió antes?! Suspira y asiente, resignado. Ella le sonríe y sale corriendo en la dirección por donde él llegó. La sigue, afianzando a Yra contra su cuerpo y trotando tras ella. "Aguanta, ya casi, ya casi" le murmura al dragón humano cuando lo escucha quejarse entre sueños. Doblan en una esquina que poco le importa cuál ha sido, y borra todo el mapa que ha ido trazando en su cabeza. Se detienen de golpe cuando escuchan voces cerca, ella lo empuja contra la pared, le guiña un ojo y sale en dirección al ruido. Si fuera bonita, y necesitaría ayuda divina, tal vez lo hubiera seducido con ese guiño. Cuando vuelve, Dagur nota la sangre que trae en la ropa pero como ella no le toma importancia él tampoco.

Terminan frente a una puerta de metal, que parece estar sellada. Ambos se quejan, pero antes de que busquen una solución Yra despierta con un jadeo profundo. Dagur lo aferra, acunándolo con cuidado y le susurra con calma que estará bien, que debe estar bien, que dónde está la espada. Sin que lo noten, la puerta se abre y rechina hasta que esta paralela a sus posiciones frente a ella. Yra cae desmayado otra vez y los dos se miran con terror. Demasiado para una sola tarde. Entran con prisa y la rubia va a por el primer dragón que ve, obligándolo a ceder.

—¿No deberías hacer eso que hace Hiccup? –Pregunta Dagur, sintiéndose estúpido por no saber expresarse.

Ella ríe, entonces domando al dragón con una rapidez increíble. —Sé más que tú de estas cosas.

El pelirrojo rueda los ojos y sube a la bestia cuando ella se lo dice. Acomoda a Yra sobre el lomo acorazado, sólo porque necesita estirar los músculos que siente entumecidos; retira su mano izquierda con cuidado de debajo de los muslos del dragón humano mientras que con la mano derecha le sostiene la nuca hasta dejarla en una posición cómoda…cuando la retira entra en pánico. Está empapada en sangre, espesa y oscura. ¿Se golpeó sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Fue cuando se levantó como muerto viviente? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! Con las dos manos le levanta la cabeza, gruñendo cuando mira la sangre acumulada en la zona de la nuca. No, no, no, "no me hagas esto, vamos". Limpia el líquido como puede, pero no lo suficiente como para encontrar una herida, porque no siente sólo una sino que siente muchas, juntas, alineadas. Grita, desesperado.

La rubia, que está sentada frente a él, lo mira de reojo con cierto escepticismo, le espeta un "cállate, no sé ni siquiera adónde vamos". Dagur la mira con desconcierto, ¿desde cuándo siquiera están volando? La sangre escurre por sus manos y regresa su atención a Yra. Lo suelta, toma un trozo de su camiseta que sobresale debajo de la armadura y lo jala con fuerza, separándolo de su ropa. Levanta la cabeza del dragón humano y le limpia la nuca con prisa, ejerciendo un poco de presión para detener la hemorragia. Cuando siente el trapo lo bastante húmedo lo suelta sin importarle dónde caiga y revisa la herida una vez más. Son varios cortes, no precisamente alineados sino que están en una posición específica, forman… un símbolo. Lo conoce, lo ha visto antes, pero no puede recordar absolutamente nada. Suspira de alivio, sin embargo: la sangre ha dejado de fluir. Aferra el cuerpo de Yra contra el suyo y lo invade una tranquilidad enorme. No sabe por qué, pero sabe que sobrevivirán.

La espada puede esperar.

* * *

 **A Yra podría hacérsele costumbre ser la damisela en apuros(?)**

 **Fue un capítulo bastante intenso, eh? Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **No quiero hacer ninguna observación en específico, más que la común de que las dudas se explicarán. Respecto a los nombres, espero pronto resolverlo, tal vez en el próximo o en el próximo del próximo cap.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo (L)**


	10. Nueve

**Hey, hola! Tardé muchísimo más de lo planeado, ya sé, ahora sí no tengo perdón.  
Más notas al final :)**

 **Disfruten, por favor.**

* * *

Drago desciende de un salto desde un dragón acorazado, el golpe seco que deja tras de sí pone tensos a sus subordinados que bajan la cabeza y se hacen a un lado cuando él pasa cerca de ellos. Hay mucho ruido, entre las reparaciones y los gruñidos de quienes han sido heridos o de quienes sus orgullos han sido rebajados: burlados por un grupo de jóvenes en una segunda ocasión. Llega hasta Cyup, el que dirige a gritos a un grupo de hombres que reparan el techo de la arena principal donde presentaban a los dragones para ser vendidos. No hay dragones, los de Berk se los han llevado, _otra vez_ ; por eso la desazón, por eso el desenfrenado enojo. La noche ha caído sobre ellos.

Drago ofrece una oportunidad más, sin embargo. —¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta, empujando al dragón humano con cierto desdeño. No puede acostumbrarse a este, a sus ojos helados, a sus planes desalmados, a su corazón frívolo. A su ardiente sed de sangre.

Cyup le devuelve la mirada, frunciendo el ceño en un profundo gesto. —Tu dragón preferido nos traicionó, eso pasó. –Le escupe, sorprendiéndolo con todo el veneno que Drago es capaz de asimilar incluso.

—No nos traicionaría, –responde, escéptico–, sabe lo que le conviene, no es tan idiota como tú.

Antes de que el dragón pueda objetar, Drago se da la vuelta y continúa su camino rumbo a los cuarteles, de los que el humo continúa saliendo y sus hombres entran con cubetas llenas de agua y salen con ellas vacías. Las llamas se elevan más allá de lo que le gustaría admitir, incluso dentro el origen del incendio es inaccesible. Sus hombres hacen un trabajo en vano. —Encuéntralo, no debe de estar lejos. –Ordena, arrebatándole una cubeta a un desprevenido mozo y asustándolo en el proceso; si quiere algo bien hecho, debe hacerlo él mismo, ya que Yra no está.

—Debe estarlo, los traidores huyen lejos, muy, muy lejos.

El tono de diversión, de superioridad es el que le molesta en gran medida, no las palabras en sí, no la obvia implicación de que Yra no sólo lo ha desobedecido sino que lo ha traicionado, que ha sobrevivido al intento de asesinato que ni siquiera él mismo tuvo el valor de llevar a cabo. Que está allá fuera, lejos de sus manos, lejos de su protección, solo y herido. "Pero es un traidor ahora" es lo que le está diciendo Cyup, con esa jodida sonrisa de satisfacción, tronándose los dedos, ansioso de la orden correcta que le dé el permiso suficiente para despellejar a Yra y quedarse no sólo con su posición y el poder de gobierno en el grupo sino que también con la magia para hacer y destruir cuanto quiera.

Drago se vuelve, devolviendo la cubeta al mozo con la misma violencia con la que se la quitó. Ladea la cabeza y los huesos de su cuello crujen. Frunce el ceño. —Encuéntralo. –Manda, con la voz ronca de la furia que reprime en su interior. Vuelve las manos puños y piensa en los tantos modos de castigo que le esperan al Night Fury; aunque se miente, Cyup lo piensa del mismo modo: no va a castigar a su mano derecha cuando la encuentre sino que va a mimarla, va a llenarla de caricias y pondrá un ejército a sus pies de nuevo. Porque ha traído más victorias que el propio Bewilderbeast.

,

La orden no da margen a excusas, Cyup conoce muy bien esa mirada. "Hazlo enojar y te matará, pequeño cuervo" solía ser su frase favorita para aplacar al rebelde Night Fury. Suspira y asiente en dirección a su jefe, frenándose, obligándose a esperar un poco más. Se sacude la nieve que se ha acumulado en su abrigo tras la repentina helada, los subordinados agradecen a gritos pues su dificultoso trabajo de extinguir el fuego (que los dragones causaron al huir aterrorizados una vez los liberaron los de Berk) acaba de ser relevado a segundo plano y pueden comenzar con las reparaciones, pueden pensar en su venganza.

Hay un lacayo en específico, aquél que Cyup detesta con especial sentimiento, aquél que se dirige corriendo en su dirección justo ahora y lo llama a gritos. Recuerda muy bien el día que Yra se lo asignó, alegando que todo buen alfa necesitaba un seguidor fiel, estúpido cuervo; ese inútil humano adoraba más al Night Fury que a él, y el cuervo lo sabía muy bien. —S-Señor mío, –le dice apenas llega frente a él, encogiéndose en sí mismo para recuperar el aliento; pero no baja la cabeza, siempre manteniéndola en alto, porque Cyup odia que no le dirijan la mirada cuando le hablan–, hay un… hombre en la armería… que vio a nuestro señor Yra… siendo raptado por los de Berk…

 _Nuestro_ , uh.

—¿Dónde está él? –Grita Drago, provocándole a Cyup unas náuseas tremendas porque esto está sobrepasándolo. Tanto cariño absurdo, tanta preocupación, ¿para qué?

El mozo se estremece, irguiéndose de un respingo y presentando su respeto hacia su jefe. —Sigue en la armería, me mandó a buscar a mí Señor Cyup, –mira al susodicho, traga saliva y devuelve la mirada a Drago–, dice que sabe adónde fueron porque envío un barco a seguirlos cuando los vio partir.

—Los del barco acaban de llegar, –murmura el Bewilderbeast, su sangre hirviendo de pronto. Drago lo mira, y Cyup adivina sus pensamientos con asco–, prepararé tu nave. –Y se rinde–. Estaremos ahí al mediodía.

Drago gruñe, el mozo jadea con exagerada sorpresa. —¡¿Lo sabías?! –Acusa el primero.

Cyup bufa, pasándose una mano por el cabello y los mira con todo el desprecio que tiene permitido. Tiene _límites_. —Lo sabía desde antes que siquiera abandonara este lugar, –y frunce el ceño–, ¡era mi oportunidad para deshacerme de él! Por una vez en la–

Hay un silencio sepulcral. El golpe en seco con el que Cyup cae al suelo tras perder el equilibrio es lo único que le sucede al fuerte golpe en la mejilla con el que Drago lo derribó. Hay sangre corriendo de entre los labios de ambos, las dos heridas provocadas por la presión con la que cerraron la boca. El dragón devuelve una mirada furiosa mientras se presiona la mitad del rostro. El jefe respira superficialmente pero se mantiene inerte.

—No te confundas, –escupe Drago. El mozo se encoge en su lugar, totalmente aterrorizado; los hombres de los alrededores están callados, atentos como nunca–. Él es más importante que tú, –Cyup comienza a gruñir, aunque reprime con evidente esfuerzo su transformación–, no eres más que un dragón inútil sin él.

El jefe se vuelve, grita un par de órdenes y todos se ven obligados a continuar con sus trabajos. Excepto Cyup, a quien la humillación pública le ha costado mucho más que su orgullo; se levanta por sí mismo, se sacude la ropa y se abre paso entre los hombres con fingida frialdad. Hace las manos puños y se promete a sí mismo que será la última vez, que nunca más en su vida volverán a burlarse de él, que no volverán a rebajarlo obligándolo a servir a un dragón cualquiera, a un dragón _extinto._

Si el cuervo no está muerto todavía, la lechuza se encargará de asesinarlo.

…

—¡Mi nombre no es ese! –Escupe Ruffnut por décima vez consecutiva. Tiene el cabello hecho un desastre, con sangre seca y lodo adherido a él, y contrario a lo que el bastardo de Dagur pueda pensar le importa su cabello. Es su jodido cabello después de todo. Está metida en el agua hasta las rodillas y se lleva las manos a través de los brazos con fervor, asqueada del olor a muerte y a humo que trae impregnado en todo el cuerpo.

—¡Me importa un carajo tu nombre, rubia! –Contraataca el Berserker, inclinado a orillas del río sobre el que descendieron para lavarse. Trae todavía a Yra aferrado con fuerza, y ya se ha rehusado diez veces a que ella lo toque. Le limpia la sangre al dragón humano con insana parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo para memorizar los caminos de los músculos y las cicatrices pequeñas o largas que cubren su piel blanca. —Te he dicho que te mantengas lejos, –repite, gruñendo cuando una costra obstruye su camino entre el cuello y hombro de Yra–, obedece, maldita sea. –Murmura, tragando saliva cuando siente el pie izquierdo entumecido por la posición.

—No me das órdenes, –dice Ruff', quejándose de pura frustración–, dámelo y será más fácil limpiarlo aquí. –Concede, modulando su voz a un tono suave, extendiendo los brazos mojados y ofreciendo sus manos de apoyo.

Dagur la mira a los ojos, luego observa sus manos y brazos con detenimiento y la mira otra vez. —No. –Le escupe, serio, tajante. Continúa con su trabajo y la ignora, ella enfurruñándose en gruñidos indignados.

—Mi nombre es Ruffnut, Ruffnut Thorston. –Dice, agachándose para lavarse el cabello. No se preocupa por su ropa, por lo traslucido que puede lucir ese camisón que siempre trae debajo de todo y que ahora es lo único que le cubre el cuerpo (y libra a Dagur de pesadillas), porque se siente cómoda. Sabe que el sentido común sería estar alerta, atenta a cualquier movimiento que el Berserker pudiera siquiera pensar, pero tiene la seguridad que él está lo suficientemente absorto en _su_ dragón que ella es lo que menos le importa.

—Mucho gusto, Ruffnut, –responde Dagur, sarcástico. Ríe cuando ella le lanza agua a la cara, se limpia con el mismo trapo con el que lava a Yra. Ni siquiera se voltea a mirarla cuando la escucha empezar a cantar, ni cuando la ropa que ella traía puesta cae a una distancia considerablemente lejos de él después de que ella la lanzara. Imagina que está desnuda y hasta ahí se detiene, es mejor pensar que está fea de todas partes, no quiere descubrir si es verdad, _porque es verdad._

—Lo vas a romper, –burla Ruff', hundida hasta el cuello. No recibe respuesta y eso sólo la hace reír. —Cuando despierte le diré lo mucho que lo cuidaste, tranquilo. –Pero se da cuenta de que ha tocado un tema sensible cuando Dagur se detiene, contemplando al chico que trae en los brazos con cierta tristeza–. Va a despertar, estoy segura. –Dice con cuidado, tomando mechones de su cabello entre los dedos y tallándolos con fuerza.

Dagur suspira y envuelve a Yra con la camisa suya que ha roto con el sencillo fin de cubrirlo. —Te esmeras demasiado, –oye a la rubia decirle, y le gruñe en respuesta–, ¿puedo saber por qué? –Él se detiene, de nuevo; sopesa la idea de contestarle y opta por no hacerlo, así que vuelve a ignorarla. Distribuye el peso del dragón entre sus brazos solamente y se pone de pie con pasos tambaleantes. Siente la mirada atenta de Ruffnut y no puede negar que se siente un poco intimidado por esos enormes ojos; cuando le da la espalda, los vellos de su nuca se erizan. Camina hasta la cama improvisada que ella arregló: el peto (de la armadura que le quitaron al acorazado) con un montón de hojas frescas y secas dentro de su curvatura. Acomoda a Yra con cuidado, soltando su cabeza sobre un montoncito (una imitación de almohada) en específico. Suspira mientras contempla su trabajo. —Está reluciente, pero sigue dormido, –interrumpe Ruff', inclinándose a su lado, y Dagur agradece que esté vestida porque no se detuvo antes de mirarla. Su cabello cae sobre sus hombros y brilla con el reflejo de la luna que se expone a su espalda. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez si ella fuera más alta, si su cadera fuera más estrecha, si su espalda estuviera más ancha podría tener alguna oportunidad; si su cabello fuera negro e hiciera un puchero cada que la llamara…

—Dragoncito. –Murmura él. Y su cordura pierde el hilo en ese punto. En el punto en que lo evoca de nuevo, en el que piensa que despertará en cualquier momento; el punto en que su anhelo se convierte en una pesadilla constante, la que le dice que debe despertarlo, que debe conseguir esa espada y que debe volver a Berk, que debe inclinarse frente a Hiccup como un campeón, como alguien de confianza, como alguien que es capaz de cumplir sus promesas. Sabe que está siendo un traidor, que tomando lo que no debe y escondiéndose de quien no debe está actuando sospechoso, como una maldita rata aterrorizada y traicionera. Un ladrón, un traidor, un mentiroso, un hombre sin palabra: sinónimos que se ha ganado a pulso, a sangre, a peleas, a palabras, con su actuar en el pasado. ¿Por qué confiar en él? ¿Por qué confiar en él _ahora_? ¿Por qué elegirlo a él? "Elegido" lo llamaron, y después le otorgaron una armadura completa, metal mágico, que lo protegería de todo lo que es bueno. Magia blanca.

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo continúa haciéndolo. –Ruffnut lo mira con una sonrisa en la cara, señalándole con una mano temblorosa en dirección a Yra. Es incapaz de reprimir su jadeo de impresión, y ella se ríe de él, aunque suena histérica, emocionada, al borde de las lágrimas. Se pregunta si él también ha estado llorando, y se limpia la nieve que ha caído sobre su cara y su ropa y sobre el dragón, acumulándose en un manto blanco…, pero no. La nieve no lo ha envuelto, a diferencia de la rubia y él mismo: Yra está limpio, puro, tal como lo dejó entre las hojas antes de la nevada. Algo alrededor de él impide que la blancura lo corrompa, algo invisible, algo creado a base de una dedicación intachable.

—¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta, con la voz temblándole. Thorston se ríe de él otra vez.

—No lo sé, empezaste a llorar y de la nada también empezó a nevar, pero la nieve se ha quedado ahí, flotando nada más. –Ruffnut responde de un jalón, riéndose otra vez porque no ha sido capaz de entenderse a sí misma. Dagur la mira más confundido que antes, pero ella niega, lanzándosele encima para abrazarlo. —Nos rescataste, -y se aferra con fuerza alrededor del cuello ajeno–, gracias.

El Berserker no sabe qué hacer, mas corresponde el abrazo y llena de aire sus pulmones con una profunda inhalación. Tal vez Yra está curándose, tal vez la herida abierta de su pecho y sus momentos de repentina consciencia demostraban que iba a sobrevivir. No pudo haber resistido con vida tanto tiempo, no en esas condiciones, no tan pálido, no con el corazón atravesado. No por simple voluntad… Con magia sí. Pero, ¿qué clase de magia era tan poderosa? Mantenerlo vivo, en pleno conocimiento, a constante tormento…

—Magia negra. –Vuelve a murmurar, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y separándose de Ruffnut con violencia. Ella lo mira confundida, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas empapadas. Antes de que pueda preguntar, la toma de la mano y la obliga a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que él. —Tenemos que irnos de aquí, –le dice, aferrándola fuertemente de la mano y arrastrándola consigo cuando empieza a correr.

Sin embargo, no se alejan demasiado, no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. La explosión de arena negra los empuja, haciéndolos volar varios metros hacia al frente y dejándolos caer de lleno. Los árboles, los arbustos, todo su alrededor se hace cenizas. La caída les roba el aire del pecho y tosen desesperados por recuperarlo. Ruffnut se apoya de sus rodillas y antebrazos para no ahogarse al inhalar tierra, pero Dagur es incapaz de siquiera hacer eso: un dolor intermitente en su pierna derecha le nubla la vista a cada punzada. Una segunda explosión derriba a la rubia y les arrebata un grito al unísono. En lugar de la dulce nieve cae arena sobre ellos, enterrándolos con increíble rapidez. Thorston es quien otra vez se levanta, aunque esta vez arrastra al Berserker consigo. Es una guerrera, algo que él se ha olvidado de ser. Ella se arrastra, luchando contra la constante caída del polvo negro que amenaza con reducir sus esfuerzos a una causa en vano. Él trata de ayudar, aguantando lo más que puede el dolor que le parte el alma para mover las piernas y los brazos abriéndose camino. Unos pasos desesperados se acercan a ellos, Ruffnut grita contagiando a Dagur, y un destello de blanco se deja de caer de rodillas frente a ellos, que se han detenido. A Yra le brilla el pecho con una luz blanca cegadora, y aun así ambos distinguen su sonrisa aliviada y las lágrimas que caen al suelo desde su barbilla; eleva los brazos en un delicado movimiento y la arena deja de caer y también desaparece; y ellos son capaces de recuperar el aliento.

—Gracias por salvarme, –les dice, entre sollozos y risas nerviosas. Ninguno de los dos le dicen nada–, mi padre viene hacia acá, así que déjenme salvarlos de su furia. –Y se pone de pie, con esa gracia tan imponente, tan suave, tan sublime. Les dedica una sonrisa a ojos cerrados y después les da la espalda y se aleja corriendo.

Y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de detenerlo, ni a palabras, ni a gritos. Dagur rompe en llanto cuando una mano (que extendió apenas vio a Yra levantarse) se le cansa y cae entre espasmos tocando el suelo. Ruffnut grita otra vez, tironeando de él para ayudarlo a levantarse con ella. Se quedan ahí, estáticos, sucios de lodo y arena, demasiado impresionados como para reaccionar de otro modo. Si es que "impresionados" es la palabra que los define.

…

Es la segunda vez en la madrugada en que Hiccup debe abandonar la calidez de su cama para correr afuera y vomitar lo poco y nada que ha comido desde que volvió a Berk. El dolor de estómago lo persigue desde que su madre evitó explicarle cómo es que conocía al Líder de los Gigantes Dragones. Cuando se asegura de que las náuseas han disminuido (y que nada más subirá hasta su boca pidiendo salir entre un ardor insoportable) se pone de pie y se limpia las rodillas que se han ensuciado de lodo. Ha estado nevando desde hace horas y en cada una se hace más fuerte la tormenta. Vuelve adentro con pasos lentos, casi arrastrando los pies descalzos, y bosteza con estruendosas exhalaciones. Ha hecho suya la habitación que una vez fue de su padre y se tira en la cama de un salto, cierra los ojos y se arropa antes de que la nostalgia lo invada. Está preocupado por Astrid, por Yra, por todos los que no han vuelto a casa; pero más que nada, está terriblemente preocupado por Toothless, quien no ha despertado desde que partieron de la isla del Sur. Según el Líder, su salud mejora considerablemente rápido, pero está en una especie de trance del sueño que es lo que le impide despertar.

Se rinde, no puede dormir. Abre los ojos y nota una lucecilla danzando en la cabecera de la cama; sigue su trayectoria con los ojos abiertos de par en par y descubre que viene de fuera. Se levanta, se calza las botas y abandona la habitación dando saltos. Sediento de aventura, se convierte en un niño curioso. Cuando abre la puerta el haz continúa a través de una distancia recta, y él la sigue con emoción desbordante. Hay pocas personas despiertas, que se limitan a saludarlo con un ademán, que Hiccup corresponde con respeto.

La luz viene de más allá de la costa, lo descubre cuando llega al borde del pequeño acantilado que está paralelo a su casa. Se desanima totalmente, suspirando con cansancio, porque es imposible seguirla a pie; sin embargo, antes de que se dé vuelta, ve al Líder en su forma humana, sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas y recargado contra la pared trasera de una de las casas. Ambos comparten una mirada y el Jefe de Berk acepta la silenciosa invitación de sentarse a un lado, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer puesto que se había preparado para no dormir en toda la noche debido a los vómitos. Aunque el frío lo hace pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Qué es eso? –Inquiere, ciertamente curioso mientras se abraza a sí mismo. Olvidó cargar con el abrigo pesado, ya casi puede oír a su madre regañándolo cuando se entere.

—Es alguien buscando algo que perdió, –responde el anciano, recargando su codo derecho sobre su rodilla. Encuentra las esmeraldas confundidas de Hiccup cuando se voltea a mirarlo, y suelta una carcajada–. Hay un mito que dice que si buscas algo con fervor, cuando estés cerca de donde se encuentra los Dioses te guiarán hasta él a través de una luz.

Hiccup devolvió la vista al mar, distinguiendo el haz que se extendía más allá de donde él era capaz de percibir. Los mitos son fantasías totalmente, no contienen ninguna verdad; y sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con rapidez, haciéndole soltar un quejido.

—Así que, muchacho, –continuó el Líder, mirando al mar también–, tienes que prestar atención a los destellos como este de ahora en adelante. –Haddock asintió cuando volvió la mirada hacia él, el anciano viéndolo de reojo. Sonrió–, la luz en medio de la oscuridad no te llevará a la salida.

—¿No es lo que siempre hace? –Se aventuró Hiccup, como siempre curioso y deseoso de conocimiento–, ¿no se supone que te lleva a la paz, a la tranquilidad, al final de la cueva? –Y rio por su propia ocurrencia, avergonzándose un poco de dar la impresión de no estarle tomando seriedad–. Me refiero a que nos dicen que la luz siempre trae cosas buenas, ¿por qué debo cuidarme de ella?

El anciano soltó una sonora risa que le duró varios segundos, lo hizo con su voz de dragón (aquella profunda e imponente) asustando un poco a Haddock por lo repentino. Algunos vecinos se quejaron, y en medio de las voces la respuesta del Seadragonus confundió aún más al Jefe de Berk: —Los rayos son resplandecientes, los rayos también son instantes, muchacho.

…

Dagur se empuja hacia adelante, cayendo al suelo porque Ruffnut no lo sostuvo a tiempo. Cayó boca abajo, y con una lentitud torpe se da la vuelta y encara la mirada perdida de la chica. Ella lo encuentra y se miran fijamente durante largo rato. Cuando la nieve comienza a caer de nuevo las rodillas de Thorston tocan el lodo y sus brazos se extienden en dirección al Berserker, él niega, retorciéndose ante su toque.

—No, –gime Dagur–, déjame… déjame arrastrarme… –Pero Ruff' lo toma de las muñecas y lo obliga a ceder, dejándole roja la piel. "Lo buscaremos juntos" le dice, antes de permitirle romper en llanto por tercera vez en la noche. Ella lo jala, gritándole que le cruce las manos al cuello porque no puede cargarlo con facilidad. —No, déjame aquí y me arrastraré hasta él. –Pide, con las lágrimas nublándole la vista.

Pero Ruffnut se niega, abofeteándolo con cierta dificultad. —¡Nadie se va a arrastrar! Iremos a buscarlo, ¡y te voy a cargar aunque no quieras!

Comienzan a discutir, gritándose a través del bosque de la pequeña isla en la que aterrizaron, donde le quitaron la armadura al dragón acorazado que robaron y lo dejaron en libertad. Ruffnut logró que Dagur le cruzara los brazos, y avanza con él aferrándolo por la cintura mientras responde a sus insultos; debe admitir que él no luce nada amenazante cuando está llorando y cuando se le corta la voz entre palabras; sigue el camino por el que vio desaparecer a Yra. La nieve ha alcanzado un grosor estorboso para sus pasos cuando llegan al borde de la isla, el Berserker quejándose del frío que le congela la pierna herida y la Hooligan riéndose de él.

Hay un silencio que se extiende a través de ellos, devorando todos los sonidos a su alrededor; por un momento olvidan la nieve, el frío, el dolor, la traición… Porque él está ahí, frente a ellos, controlando el agua de la costa como si fuera una de sus extremidades, flotando sobre ella con gracia, danzando a saltos torpes, envolviendo su cuerpo en ella y curando su destello de blanco, el que se oscurece entre movimientos. Como si tuviera vida propia. Como si fuera la materialización de sus anhelos.

Dagur murmura algo, Ruffnut lo suelta e Yra se detiene, de espaldas a ellos. El Berserker cae al suelo estrepitosamente pero ignora el dolor para arrastrarse por la arena hasta que el dragón llega hasta él y lo obliga a mirarlo tomándole el mentón con una mano. Sus ojos se encuentran por segundos entre una lucha desastrosa, porque el mar se agita con violencia y la Hooligan se lanza a abrazar a Yra con fuerza. Ambos caen al agua riéndose a carcajadas; y Dagur se sienta de piernas cruzadas en la arena… sin sentir dolor, voltea con sorpresa hacia su pierna derecha y la extiende, la toca y no puede creerlo.

—Dragoncito… –Murmura otra vez. Vuelve los ojos hacia los dos que juegan en el mar y sigue sin creerlo. Nota el destello más grande que la primera vez que lo vio y comprende que tal vez sea la última vez que se sienta tan jodido pero tan completo. Tiene todo lo que necesita ahí, frente a él, controlando el agua de la costa como si fuera una de sus extremidades, envolviendo a la chica de Berk entre sus brazos y gritándole que las cosquillas son trampa. Tal vez ambos sobrevivieron tantos años para un momento como éste: en el que Yra le curó la pierna rota con su magia negra a costa de tener él una herida en el pecho mucho mayor a la original. Tal vez su magia en verdad era tan poderosa como para convertirse con el simple resultado de mantenerlo con vida. Tal vez los tres podrían volver a Berk con la frente en alto, Hiccup podría felicitarlo, Hiccup por fin podría estar seguro al depositar su confianza en él porque cumplió su promesa de rescatar a Yra y devolver la espada. Cuando casi pierde la esperanza se puso a llorar de pura tristeza; cuando vio a su esperanza de pie pero alejándose de él lloró de impotencia al pensar en perderlo otra vez; cuando creyó todo perdido lloró. Llorar no es una cosa muy Berserker. Su esperanza de volver, de tener una familia, de sentirse seguro lo miró con esos ojos de pantano, analizándolo por largo rato. Después le sonríe hasta casi cerrar sus ojos… y lo desarma por completo. No hay más barreras ante ellos.

Ruffnut suelta a Yra y él corre hasta Dagur a tropiezos. Se abrazan en el aire, porque el dragón humano se ha lanzado de un salto contra el Berserker, haciéndolo caer de espaldas entre risas tontas. Se encuentran cuando Yra levanta la cabeza y queda a pocos centímetros de la de Dagur. Se sonríen y sueltan otra risa tonta. El exjefe Berserker acaricia los cabellos negros cuando el –todavía- cazador de Drago esconde la cara entre la ropa de su pecho.

—Tengo que ir por la espada, –dice Yra, con la voz ahogada. Dagur frunce los labios–, tenemos que recuperarla como sea, –y se queja cuando el pelirrojo le jala el cabello, pero no se separa.

—No puedes hacerlo, estás herido. –Reclama el Berserker, gruñendo cuando Yra ríe. Le jala el cabello otra vez, logrando que el dragón le muestre la cara: trae el ceño fruncido; y luce tan adorable que no puede evitar estirarse hacia él en un impulso de sus codos hasta–

—¿Podemos…, –interrumpe Ruffnut, gritando a todo pulmón. Ambos se alejan de golpe: Yra salta hasta quedar sentado sobre la cintura de Dagur y se cubre la cara con las manos mientras el pelirrojo deja caer la cabeza al suelo y también se cubre la cara–, irnos de aquí? Me estoy congelando. –Y se abre paso entre ellos, estirando una pierna para pasar encima del Berserker. Se gana una mirada furiosa de él y ríe. Le extiende una mano a Yra y también ríe cuando él la mira con las mejillas enrojecidas y acepta su gesto con torpeza, completamente avergonzado; le ayuda a levantarse y se alejan de Dagur entre sus risas, el dragón encogiéndose en sí mismo por la pena. Caminan bosque adentro y no se sueltan de las manos hasta que el pelirrojo los separa a la fuerza, jadeante porque debió correr para alcanzarlos. Le hace tanta gracia que busca pelea con Dagur y terminan discutiendo, ignorando los gritos de Yra por completo.

Es hasta que escuchan el inconfundible sonido de un cuerno de guerra que se dan cuenta del barco que amenaza la costa a gran velocidad.

—Están furiosos, –suspira Yra. Dagur y Ruffnut lo miran, sorprendidos. Hay un lapso entre el silencio y el rugido por segunda ocasión. —Debo ir, –dice, y el pelirrojo niega, musitando noes que se pierden entre un tercer llamado.

Ruff' aferra al Berserker por la cintura, impidiéndole que toque al dragón, evitando que tengan otro choque que los prive en su propio mundo; ambos la miran, y ella se siente pequeña porque está entre ellos, entre la traición y el agradecimiento, entre la decisión y lo predestinado. No tiene ningún derecho para detener a uno, ni para dejar ir al otro, pero…

—Volveré. –Promete el cazador de Drago.

En el mismo instante en que chasquea los dedos el exjefe de Berserk se libera y se lanza contra su figura envuelta en arena negra.

Pero es tarde.

El mago oscuro ha ido a enfrentar su destino.

Y Dagur cae al suelo envuelto en impotencia. Se toma la cabeza entre las manos y grita. Thorston se encoge en su sitio, abrazándose a sí misma; teme por su vida cuando distingue entre sus lágrimas al Berserker poniéndose de pie.

—¡Lo siento! –dice ella.

—No, –responde él–, no es tu culpa.

,

—Dijiste que llegaríamos al mediodía. –Acusa Drago, interrumpiendo al Bewilderbeast. Entra en el camarote del dragón como si fuera propio y se planta en el centro del lugar, cruzándose de brazos. Suena molesto, y lo está.

Cyup ríe, batiendo su largo cabello blanco con elegancia. Atrapa un mechón entre sus dedos corazón y pulgar, y mira a Drago con sonrisa juguetona a ojos entrecerrados. —Llegamos antes, ¿no es eso bueno? Verás a tu bebé pronto. –Cubre los tres pasos de distancia entre el hombre y él, y le pasa la mano derecha por los hombros cuando lo rodea–. Podrás arrebatárselo al malnacido que te lo robó. –Y se aleja, dando saltitos. Da dos vueltas sobre sí mismo, y se detiene cuando el cuerno de guerra suena. Encara a Drago con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

—No me hace ninguna gracia que delates nuestra posición. –Espeta el Jefe, gruñendo ante el segundo llamado.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué? –Cuestiona Cyup, fingiendo sorpresa–, ¿Porque podrían esconderlo de ti? –Y ríe cuando un tercer rugido interrumpe las palabras de Drago. —Sólo le estamos avisando a tu bebé que ya es hora, que tiene que regresar a tus brazos… –Y frunce el ceño de pronto, poniendo las manos en jarras y soltando un suspiro de cansancio–. ¿No es así, Yra?

Antes de que Drago siquiera dé un paso en dirección a Cyup, con toda la intención de golpearlo otra vez, una nube de arena se interpone en su camino. Cuando se disipa, el Jefe tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, e incluso el mismo Bewilderbeast luce genuinamente impresionado. Ambos reconocen la magia negra. Así como reconocen la delgada figura frente a ellos, con las rodillas pegadas al suelo y la respiración agitada; con una herida en el pecho teñida de blanco.

—Tú…, –comenzó Cyup, jadeando con profundidad en un estruendoso sonido. —Tú…, –repitió, retrocediendo con pasos torpes y aferrando una mano al pecho. Miró la espalda de Yra con los ojos desorbitados, después se fijó en Drago que se mantenía en un estado similar al suyo pero menos exagerado. —Te rendiste. –Golpeó contra la pared a sus espaldas, jadeando de nuevo. Se mantuvo en un estado de trance por unos largos minutos. Tiempo en el que Yra se puso de pie con tambaleante esfuerzo y lo encaró. —¡Te dejaste consumir! –Declaró, arrodillándose y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando agachó la cara–, eso… quiere decir que toda… toda la magia… –continúo balbuceando, hundiéndose en su desesperación.

—Todavía no, –respondió Yra, con evidente esfuerzo pero con una voz firme–. Por eso estoy aquí, –gruñó, volviendo sus manos puños. Exhaló en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y avanzando paso a paso hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia de Cyup. —Aún no te devuelvo el favor por hacerme un monstruo, –amenazó, escupiendo las palabras mientras se agachaba pegando sólo una rodilla al suelo. Cyup elevó la vista con lentitud, sus ojos grises agitándose con terror–. ¿Oh, lo recordaste? –Burló, extendiendo su mano como si no fuera su propia extremidad y atrapó la barbilla ajena antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar. —¿Recordaste lo fácil que fue hundir la espada en mi nuca? –Cyup tembló, total presa pánico cuando los ojos de Yra se fundieron en un negro absoluto–, ¿pensaste que olvidaría que también la clavaste en mi corazón?

—S-Si me… –logró pronunciar el Bewilderbeast, su cuerpo sufriendo espasmos como su propia voz indicaba–, si me matas… n-no habrá… v-vuelta atrás… –Y cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la presión por más tiempo. Yra soltó una carcajada, acompañada de una repentina tos. La mano en la barbilla del alfa se alejó y los tosidos se volvieron arcadas.

Cyup se atrevió a abrir los ojos, viendo a Yra pegarse al piso mientras jadeaba, gritaba y gemía; cuando escupió sangre, Drago –quien sospechosamente se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora– se agachó a acunar a su dragón preferido: lo tomó entre sus brazos y le pegó la cabeza contra su pecho, murmurando cosas que el alfa no quiso entender. Todo este tiempo estuvo cediendo ante un rey que jamás tuvo trono. Todo este tiempo estuvo luchando a ciegas, dejándose vencer a propósito para darle seguridad a un ser muchísimo más débil, más frágil que él mismo. Todo este tiempo y sus únicas victorias se resumían a intentos tontos por apoderarse de lo que le fue arrebatado. Él nació en este mundo, él se crio en base a golpes, humillaciones, sufrimientos constantes, ¿por qué una cría cualquiera merecía más que él, quien luchó toda su vida por la aprobación de un hombre que sólo lo veía como un monstruo y como un arma? ¿Por qué debía inclinarse ante un Night Fury que había sido abandonado por los suyos, que incluso su propia especie había abandonado? _Un dragón que no vuela es una maldición._ —Te lo dije, –gritó, sorprendiéndose incluso de su propia voz consistente. Puso las palmas contra el suelo y se puso de pie de un salto. —Te advertí sobre él. –Dijo, enfrentando los ojos revueltos en furia de Bludvist–, ¡te dije que se habían deshecho de él por una razón, pero no escuchaste! –Vio a Yra buscar consuelo entre los brazos de _su padre_ , el que cedió con cariño, afianzando el abrazo. A Cyup se le revolvió el estómago, y enfrentó su destino aprovechando su repentina revelación de valor. Si moría hoy, no tendría que cumplir una condena de arrepentimientos. —¡Y sigues sin escuchar!

Y firmó el pacto de sangre que lo condenaba a una vida peor de la que ya llevaba, pero no fue la suya ni la de Yra la que corrió a través del suelo oscilante del camarote.

Fue la de Drago, el que se abandonó a la muerte con tal de salvar a su dragón preferido. "Tómame a mí, llévate mi alma" le había susurrado a Yra cuando apenas lo abrazó, "pero tienes que continuar, tienes que cumplir tu promesa", y buscó tranquilizarlo cuando éste se negó, "cumplí mi parte del trato, tienes que vivir para cumplir la tuya"; cuando Cyup comenzó a gritar, ninguno de los dos susurró nada, hasta que el recuerdo del fatídico día en que se conocieron fue traído a la fuerza. "Lo harás, naciste para eso". Y no se quejó cuando la magia negra de Yra envolvió su corazón y lo estrujó hasta robar toda su esencia. No gritó cuando la arena convertida en cuchillas atravesó su cuerpo, bebiendo la mayor cantidad de sangre posible de su cuerpo.

Entonces Cyup comenzó a retorcerse porque la magia que poseía era la magia de Yra, la magia que la espada robada le había otorgado al Night Fury por medio de la herida en su nuca dibujada con el metal mágico. Ahora estaba corrompida. La que una vez salvara a un héroe de leyenda, y que tras el paso de los años salvó a dos héroes, ahora se teñía de negro corrompida a causa de utilizarla en un objetivo para el que no fue forjada. Los granos de arena se unieron más allá de sus límites físicos y formaron una masa espesa, aparentemente pesada, que abandonó el cuerpo de ambos portadores antes de perderse en una esquina de la habitación.

El dragón y el humano le siguieron la pista con especial atención.

La espada estaba ahí.

Así que se lanzaron hacia ella, saltando desde sus lugares. Yra soltó el cuerpo inerte de Drago (porque aún no estaba listo para nombrarlo "cadáver") y detuvo a Cyup tomándolo por un tobillo, lo jaló provocando que el otro lo pateará pero no cedió, avanzando con el impulso de sus propias piernas mientras seguía intentando retrasar al Bewilderbeast. El destello del metal les nubló la vista por un momento, y su pelea de niños se intensificó, derivando en patadas y manotazos acompañados de gruñidos y quejidos.

Un estruendo terrible le siguió al golpe que los hizo volar contra la pared de enfrente. Los pequeños muebles que había en el lugar viajaron con ellos, y ambos tuvieron que moverse como sabandijas para esquivarlos. La espada quedó a vista de los dos, yaciendo frente a ambos, cerca del cuerpo de Drago.

La voz volvió a su cabeza, diciéndole a Yra que debía cumplir su promesa, que debía cumplir su parte del trato, que debía vivir para lograrlo. Que era su destino, que había nacido para eso. La marca en su nuca, los ojos verdes de Dagur, la sonrisa de Hiccup, el aroma de su hermano. Todo significaba una sola cosa: había nacido para esto.

En un último impulso, en un instante de fuerza, de voluntad, de seguridad, de confianza en sí mismo y en lo que lograría aun si fuera lo único por lo que viviera, clamó a la magia antigua que poseían los dragones por el simple hecho de serlo. Los Night Fury habían sido los únicos que sin necesidad de estudiarla la practicaban, los únicos que podían usarla a voluntad y sin límite alguno.

-Blitz, Larm, Svikt, -pronunció con cuidado, con el mismo acento de su hermano. Extendió la mano derecha en dirección a la espada-. Que el cielo resplandezca con el rayo que iniciará el incendio. –Invocó, cerrando los ojos y gritando por el escalofrío profundo que recorrió su cuerpo debido al impulso de su inherente magia. Evocó a sus padres con la misma rapidez que los olvidó. La espada viajó hasta su mano y su propio cuerpo se deslizó hasta alcanzar el cadáver de Drago. La espesa magia comenzó a envolverlos antes de que los gritos de Cyup comenzaran, pero Yra alcanzó a escuchar uno, sólo uno, el que bastó para que su sangre se helara por completo.

"¡Ella lo sabrá!".

,

Dagur se había quedado en la orilla entre el bosque y la playa, veía al barco acercarse a gran velocidad y especulaba sobre si llegaría a prenderse en llamas o si simplemente se detendría y hundiría. Claramente, no consideró que la enorme estructura continuaría su camino incluso tocando tierra. Se asustó cuando la proa pareció amenazarlo, pero el barco se detuvo a medio camino, obligado a parar por la cantidad de arena que se amontonó en su base.

Una vez salió de su aturdimiento, corrió en dirección al lugar de los hechos, llamando a gritos al hechicero. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, frente a él una bola negra apareció y fue haciéndose más grande y traslúcida hasta que distinguió la figura de Yra, que abrazaba un cuerpo muchísimo más grande que el suyo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente al dragón, ofreciendo sus brazos y llamándolo con suavidad.

Yra soltó a Drago y se lanzó contra el Berserker, rompiendo en un escandaloso llanto, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Ruffnut llegó corriendo, atraída por el ruido y los gritos de Dagur. Caminó hasta ellos, pero los rodeó hasta identificar el cuerpo de Bludvist, soltando un jadeo de impresión cuando se agachó frente a él y comprobó que no era más que un cadáver. No hizo ni dijo nada más. Se tumbó en la arena, contemplando el cielo nublado esclareciéndose.

El dragón lloró hasta que el sol despejó un poco las nubes, hasta que los ronquidos de Ruffnut fueron más ruidosos que sus sollozos. Rio cuando la chica balbuceó algo entre sueños, y Dagur lo separó un poco de sí mismo para mirarlo a los ojos. Le devolvió la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa. —Gracias, –le dijo, poniéndose nervioso por la insistente mirada del Berserker, el que le limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares. Se miraron durante un largo rato, hasta que un grito de mujer los devolvió a la tierra.

—¡Iban a besarse otra vez!

—¡Claro que no! –Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, Yra cubriéndose la boca después y enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. Dagur soltó al dragón, amenazando de muerte a la Hooligan y luego la correteó por toda la costa entre las risas de ella.

Era imposible que fueran a besarse. No sentían nada especial el uno por el otro.

Dagur era un Berserker, y su rapto había sido mero capricho de Yra para distraer a Drago de tomar venganza. Admitía que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber si realmente podría transformarse físicamente en un hombre lobo, o si sólo era parte de un estado mental. Admitía sentirse atraído hacia la historia de vida del hombre puesto que era similar a la suya en muchísimos aspectos: en cierto momento de su vida, su familia también lo consideró un traidor, un asesino, un monstruo y después lo abandonó.

Yra, junto con la espada, eran los trofeos que Dagur debía ofrecer a Hiccup para ganarse su confianza, para ganarse un lugar en el grupo, para tener una familia a la cual pertenecer y a la cual estar seguro de volver sin problemas. Yra significaba su esperanza, la prueba que necesitaba para convencerse a sí mismo y convencer a los demás de que otra vida es posible, de que él podía cambiar y ser un hombre de bien, aprendiendo de su pasado.

Dagur persiguió a Ruffnut hasta que sus estómagos rugieron de hambre, entonces volvieron sobre sus pasos entre empujones infantiles y risas burlonas. Encontraron a Yra despidiendo el cuerpo de Drago con el mejor funeral que pudo preparar él solo, y se mantuvieron al margen pues no encontraron arcos con los que apoyar la causa. Cuando acabó, y el dragón se volvió hacia ellos descubriéndolos con sorpresa, Thorston propuso buscar comida en lo que quedaba del barco. Yra se negó, disculpándose con ellos. Dagur y Ruff' se miraron, se encogieron en hombros e hicieron una pequeña carrera hasta su destino, trepando con facilidad la madera resquebrajada hasta la cubierta.

El excazador de Drago los miró hasta que los perdió, y entonces se tiró en la arena a llorar otra vez.

¡Los había matado a todos! No sólo a Drago.  
Absorbió las esencias de toda la tripulación, de todos los dragones.  
Consumió todo lo que se encontraba cerca de él.  
Era una magia inmensa, tan poderosa que si la descuidaba aunque fuera un poco el descontrol podría causar enormes estragos.  
Estaba condenado, ni siquiera una purificación intensa lo salvaría de esto.  
Sumado a eso que Cyup había huido, aunque con el rabo entre las patas, devuelta con su señora.  
 _Blitz_ iba a matarlo en cuanto se enterara.  
 _Larm_ iba a matarlo también.  
 _Larm_ … ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría sobrevivido?  
Hiccup, ¿qué pensaría de él? ¿Qué le diría cuando se enterara de la magia de la leyenda ahora era magia oscura, devoradora de almas?  
¿Dagur seguiría confiando en él?… No, ¿qué?

—He visto esto antes. –Y la voz profunda del Berserker le hizo pegar un brinco. Se raspó las rodillas contra la arena y se quejó del dolor, pero no dijo nada, limitándose a mirar la expresión seria del hombre lobo–. Lo vi la misma noche que mi padre desapareció, –oh, así que de eso hablaba–, la magia negra convierte en carbón a los que son consumidos sin desearlo.

 _¿Dagur seguiría confiando en él?_

—Eres un hechicero oscuro, ¿cierto? –Continuó ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Yra.

Los pantanos se enfrentaron a los prados y había suficiente terror en los primeros que Dagur suspiró, tranquilizándose.

—¿Qué necesitas para volver a la normalidad? ¿Purificación? ¿Será suficiente?

Como si se estuviera respondiendo solo, el Berserker se sumió en un monólogo intenso, sopesando las posibilidades que él conocía y las que desconocía considerando el mejor camino posible a tomar.

—Hiccup…, –respondió Yra, nervioso ante la severa mirada del contrario–, debe convertirse en el Maestro de Dragones, así nos otorgarán una purificación, – _porque soy el hechicero al servicio de la espada_ , pero eso no lo dijo.

—¿Quién decide eso?

La pregunta que siempre temió. Evocar a dragones, quienes lo quisieron muerto, quienes intentaron matarlo de tantas formas, no era precisamente su actividad favorita.

—El Consejo de Dragones… en el Norte, en la isla de los verdaderos Gigantes Dragones.

Entonces, contra todos sus pronósticos, Dagur se agachó frente a él y lo abrazó con una ternura que lo derritió. Correspondió el gesto, dejándose hacer cuando el Berserker lo levantó para sentarlo sobre sus rodillas.

—De acuerdo, iremos para allá, con Hiccup. –Concilió el pelirrojo, acariciando los cabellos negros con calma. Yra le devolvió una mirada sorprendida–. Todo estará bien, voy a protegerte de lo que sea.

Y su sonrisa apaciguó los temores del dragón pero sólo un poco. Porque Dagur no sabía que ese "lo que sea" involucraba una generación entera de dragones necios y arraigados a costumbres tan antiguas que todo lo que consideraban diferente ordenaban destruirlo. Tampoco sabía que había una dragona en específico que no sólo buscaba la muerte y destrucción del menor de sus hermanos, sino que la dominación total de todos aquellos dragones necios.

 _Blitz, Larm, Svikt: que el cielo resplandezca con el rayo que iniciará el incendio._

…

Hiccup se mantuvo pensándolo por largo rato, analizando lo que quiso decir el Líder, parte por parte, palabra por palabra, rememoró la conversación tantas veces que fue capaz de recitar cada diálogo con increíble facilidad. El Líder se había levantado del suelo y se había ido a dormir desde hace… pudieron ser horas, no estaba completamente seguro. Tampoco estaba seguro de haber descubierto la respuesta. "Los rayos son instantes", ¿qué demonios significaba eso?

Un rugido agudo, más similar a un graznido, le hizo voltear a su derecha, descubriendo a Stormfly mirándolo con atención, le sonrió a la dragona y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, pero ella se alejó corriendo, subiendo la cuesta que llevaba al centro de la aldea. La siguió a tropiezos al salir de su impresión post-revelación. ¡Habían regresado! ¡Por fin! Astrid, Yra, Dagur, Eret, Heather, Fishlegs, Snotlout, los mellizos, los dragones también. No supo en qué momento había roto a llorar, pero las emociones lo dominaban con facilidad cuando no tenía un enorme dragón negro a su lado. Cuando llegó a la pequeña reunión, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que se había cerrado en torno al círculo de los recién llegados, una desilusión _imposible_ se apoderó de él. Debía estar feliz, contento, jubiloso, extasiado por tenerlos de vuelta; pero por alguna extraña razón, el hecho de que dos pares de ojos verdes –tan similares entre sí– y el brillo de una espada desconocida no le cegaran la vista, lo sumía en una profunda tristeza.

Su prometida se lanzó a sus brazos y él correspondió el gesto sin muchos ánimos. Rodeó la delgada cintura de Astrid mientras escondía su cara entre el cuello y hombro de la mujer. No prestó atención a las voces que se elevaban entre las diversas conversaciones que los rodeaban, ni siquiera escuchó lo que Hofferson le susurró especialmente al oído. Nada. No hubo nada. Más que sus ojos elevándose en busca del excazador, encontrándolo con una expresión similar a la que él mismo debía tener. Eret lo miró devuelta, y sus ojos dijeron tantas cosas que no quiso ni se esforzó por entender. Entonces el hombre negó y Hiccup pudo nombrar ese extraño sentimiento de vacío como "decepción". Decepción porque las cosas no habían resultado como él hubo esperado, decepción porque la misión no estaba cumplida en el plazo en que él había ordenado. Trató de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la 'otra' decepción que ansiaba tomar forma, que ansiaba tener nombre, aquella que venía con una vocecita insidiosa que lo llamaba "crédulo" cada que la evocaba por error. Dagur no lo había traicionado, de eso estaba seguro. Había tenido razón en confiar en él, en otorgarle el poder sobre su más preciado tesoro; porque sin Yra, Toothless no volvería a la normalidad.

Dagur ya no era sinónimo de traición, de eso estaba seguro. Dagur era confiable, Dagur no era más un embustero.

«No, no lo es, y dice que le hiere que pienses eso de él».

Hiccup salta, alejándose de golpe de Astrid, quien lo mira confundida.

—Yra…, –gime, provocando una risa burlona que sólo escucha dentro de su cabeza.

«Envía un dragón que soporte tres personas, sólo tócalo y él sabrá adónde ir».

—No, él no está, Hiccup…, nosotros… nos separamos de él y lo perdimos, –murmura Hofferson con la voz ronca, cansada; se cubre la cara con las manos y sus sollozos se elevan más de lo que le gustaría–, lo siento tanto…

Haddock la atrae contra su cuerpo para darle consuelo, pero la verdad es que no prestó atención a lo que dijo, por estar pensando en la respuesta que devolvió: «¿sólo uno?».

«Sí, sólo uno».

Y los verdes bosques se cruzaron con unos enormes ojos.

Cloudjumper le devolvía la mirada, con la cabeza ladeada. Parpadeó una vez y entonces aleteó hasta quedar encima de ellos.

Hiccup se separó de Astrid, retrocediendo dos pasos para alcanzar la nariz del dragón que esperaba atento por una orden.

Valka le gritó a su dragón una vez que éste se alejó poco a poco de la isla con aleteos preciosos. Después se perdió entre las nubes de tormenta y nadie lo vio de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntaron Valka y Astrid al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír al Jefe de Berk.

—Fue magia, –respondió, ganándose las miradas furiosas de las dos y una risita de parte de Eret. «No lo hostigues tanto o huirá», advirtió, sonriendo con calma. Su madre y su novia mantenían una mirada acusadora sobre él, y aun sabiéndolo miró al excazador y le obsequió una tranquilizante asentida con la cabeza, consciente de que aquel sujeto comprendía muchísimo más de lo que se atrevía a expresar en voz alta. Pudo ver el alivio en los hombros tensos del hombre y él mismo se permitió saborear el sentimiento también.

«Soy un cazador, que no se te olvide».

Riendo a carcajadas, tomó a su novia por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios que le costaron una bofetada y un reclamo, pero también un beso de reconciliación.

No estaba seguro de qué esperar a partir de ahora, pero necesitaba un descanso.

El haz de luz que entraba a su casa desapareció de pronto.

Y eso no hizo más que ponerlo intranquilo, ya que aún no había descifrado lo que el Líder quiso decirle.

"Los rayos resplandecen".  
"Los rayos son instantes".  
"Presta atención a los destellos".  
Los rayos iluminan el cielo, los rayos caen a la tierra, los rayos comienzan incendios… El cielo resplandece, el rayo cae, el fuego nace… Destello, rayo, fuego…  
"La cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma".  
"Un dragón derribado es un dragón muerto".  
"Presta atención a los destellos".  
Hay un instante en que el cielo se ilumina cuando hay tormenta. Los Night Fury son veloces como un rayo, hacen un ruido peculiar cuando sus alas cortan el viento y disparan plasma estremeciendo todo con un gran estruendo. El fuego nace intencionalmente o debido a un error, a algo que salió mal, una falla… Destello, estruendo, error…  
 _Destello, estruendo, falla…  
_ Imposible de entender.

* * *

 **Este capítulo fue difícil.  
Una de sus razones, y la de mayor peso y que es la que más problemas me causó, fue la escena de la pelea/muerte de Drago.  
Entenderán que todavía soy amateur en esto, por lo que me costó bastante encontrarme a mí misma escribiendo una pelea; al final, este fue el resultado.  
Lo lamento si decepcionó xD**

 **Hay muchísimas cosas que resaltar.  
La confusión de los sentimientos de Dagur e Yra, el sacrificio de Drago, la magia negra que devora almas, la introducción del nuevo villano con eso de los destellos.**

 **Hago esto, como dejar cosas aparentemente al azar y sueltas por ahí, porque me encanta cuando en una historia yo misma descubro o formulo teorías, así que, como escritora me gusta poner a pensar al lector.  
Aparte, como han podido darse cuenta, he ido modificando mi estilo desde el cap anterior, tratando de que sea menos engorroso y que ustedes puedan llevarle el ritmo más fácil.**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión, sus impresiones sobre este capítulo y sobre lo que creen que vendrá a continuación.  
Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Los amo~**


	11. Diez

**Hey~ Estoy devuelta, y no sé si a esto se le pueda llamar doble actualización... Tal vez doble actualización en la misma semana... Idk  
Más notas al final :)**

 **Sin más preámbulos, lean, por favor.**

* * *

Cloudjumper llegó al mediodía, aterrizó en la arena y sacudió sus entumecidas alas a causa del frío de las nubes que tuvo que atravesar para mantenerse a salvo de ojos curiosos, como le había aconsejado cierto Night Fury.

Ruffnut corrió a su encuentro con desbordante felicidad, gritándole que era bueno ver una cara conocida. Dagur la siguió, quejándose por sus palabras, y montó al enorme dragón después de ella.

Yra le dedicó una reverencia, que fue correspondida, antes de subir a él y emprender vuelo.

La Hooligan y el Berserker comenzaron una discusión absurda sobre quién iría sobre cuál lado del Stormcutter, y el excazador los detuvo antes de que el dragón los abandonara en mar abierto por escandalosos.

—Quiero que me prometan algo, –pidió, claramente llamando la atención de los guerreros–, nadie debe enterarse de mi magia negra, ni siquiera tu hermano, –y miró a Ruffnut, la que le sonrió con diversión–, y mucho menos Hiccup. –Volvió los ojos hacia Dagur y este asintió, convencido.

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto, –canturreó la rubia–, ¿verdad, Cloudjumper? –Y el dragón rugió en respuesta.

Dagur bufó, por el simple hecho de molestar a la chica; entonces se llevó la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo y comenzó a desabrochar la hombrera del guardabrazo, Yra y Ruff' mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Hizo lo mismo con el lado contrario, luego aflojando los cinturones que sostenían a su vez a cada guardabrazo y que fijaban el peto y el espaldar sobre su pecho. Nunca cargó con la armadura completa.

La Hooligan había apartado la mirada cuando la cara sonrojada del hechicero le llamó más la atención, y se dedicó a contemplarlo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo le quitó las palabras de la boca; enarcando una ceja y sonriéndole socarrón al de cabellos negros le dijo: —Te gusta lo que ves.

Yra se atragantó con su propia saliva de la impresión, y los otros se rieron de él a carcajadas. Cuando se recuperó tras una pequeña tos y un carraspeo, pudo fulminarlos con la mirada de modo menos lamentable. —No lo afirmes todavía. –Señaló, recogiéndose el cabello con enfadado ademán. Los otros volvieron a reírse.

—Está bien, niégalo cuantas veces quieras, –burló Dagur–, pero ponte esto, –ordenó, tendiéndole su armadura–, no queremos que ese sol que traes en el pecho nos arruine el secreto. –Comentó, como no queriendo la cosa. Ruffnut se rió de él, y la mandó a callar con un grito. —¡Póntela y ya! –Espetó ante el repentino mutismo del hechicero, quien pareció quedarse en trance desde que le extendió las protecciones de metal ennegrecido.

El aludido salió de su estupor, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —¡Gracias! –respondió, lanzándose a los brazos del Berserker y tirándolo hacia atrás ante la fuerza del impacto.

El pelirrojo le gruñó, jalándole los cabellos en venganza; volvió a sentarse, cargando con el peso del otro y le ayudó a vestirse la armadura, cerrándole los cinturones y silenciándolo con un gruñido cada que Yra soltaba un gritito de emoción. Cuando terminó, se dejó abrazar por el hechicero mientras rodaba los ojos y correspondía el abrazo con calma.

Fue Ruff', quien interrumpía tras dejarlos estar un rato, la que con sus burlas los obligó a separarse. —Bueno, a mí no me abrazan tanto, pero cerremos este pacto. –Y extendió las manos en dirección a cada uno–. Tenemos los labios sellados. –Anunció, en un penoso tono solemne.

—Ojalá fuera cierto, -susurró Dagur, y ella manoteó su mano cuando él la alargó. Le gruñó, pero igual cerró su mano en torno a la de ella (y entrelazó sus dedos con los del hechicero).

Yra rió, aceptando el gesto de tomarse de las manos entre los cuatro, (él y Ruffnut poniendo una mano sobre el lomo de Cloudjumper).

Y entre otro rugido del dragón, se partieron en risas y conversaron durante todo el camino hasta Berk.

,

Hiccup estaba tan desesperado que parecía dragón enjaulado desde que despertó de su sueño de dos horas. Tenía una ansiedad incontrolable. Por mucho que su madre se hubo esforzado en tranquilizarlo nada funcionó.

Astrid y el resto de recién llegados habían sido enviados con Gothi para un revisión y después los mandaron a la cama; ninguno había despertado. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Lo que había alterado sus nervios hasta ese punto fueron los cinco segundos de lucidez que Toothless tuvo apenas él se durmió, y la desfachatez con la que el Líder le comentó el suceso como si le estuviera hablando del clima.

El rugido de Cloudjumper provocó que los Haddock salieran corriendo de la casa del Jefe, tropezando en los escalones tantas veces como sus dignidades les permitan admitir. Elevaron la vista al cielo, distinguiendo al enorme dragón descendiendo frente al Gran Salón. Corrieron para allá tan rápido como pudieron.

Los aldeanos armaron tal alboroto al ver a Dagur bajar del Stormcutter que la pandilla trasnochada de Berk se asomó por las puertas de sus casas.

Tuffnut corrió hasta aprisionar a su hermana entre sus brazos y alabó su cabello suelto, llenándola de besos en una muestra de cariño poco usual.

Eret también abrazó a Yra, pero nada más. Le dio un golpe cariñoso tras las orejas y lo regañó por convencerlo de dejarlo a su suerte. Lo dejó estar antes de lo que le hubiera gustado porque la mirada que le dedicaba Dagur, a espaldas del dragón, lo puso nervioso.

Hiccup convocó al Gran Salón, pidiéndoles a los aldeanos llevar comida para los invitados y la pandilla.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, los de Berk se sorprendieron al ver a Ruffnut correr tras Yra y Dagur, colándose con ellos hasta terminar sentada a un costado del dragón, para vergüenza de éste y molestia del pelirrojo. Eret se sentó frente al hechicero, en una señal de apoyo, que tampoco fue bien recibida por el Berserker. Astrid quedó frente a Dagur; Snotlout y Fishlegs se pelearon por el lugar siguiente a Ruff' hasta que Tuffnut terminó la disputa reafirmando su lugar como hermano mayor. Hiccup y su madre encabezaron la mesa, el primero poniéndose de pie para dar un discurso ("aburrido", a palabras de Tuff', quien se ganó un golpe de su hermana) previo al banquete.

—Hoy, –comenzó el castaño, un tanto nervioso por lo que provocó un par de risillas inocentes–, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar el acuerdo de paz entre Berk y los Gigantes Dragones, –alzó una copa en salud de los aludidos y le sonrió al Líder–, quienes estando en peligro acudieron a nuestra ayuda, –entonces miró a Yra y él también le sonrió-, y por supuesto los recibimos con las puertas abiertas. –El público estalló en vítores, impidiéndole continuar. Se sonrojó cuando su novia le envió un beso al aire y provocó aún más escándalo. Cuando los ánimos se tranquilizaron, continuó: —También celebramos el sano regreso de nuestros jinetes, de nuestros guerreros, ¡de nuestro orgullo! –Y tras otro estallido de euforia en el que él también se permitió unos gritos nada propios de su persona, el repentino gesto contrariado del trío recién llegado lo intrigó hasta el punto en que se sentó para escucharlos mejor.

La noticia cayó –en la mesa que sólo ocupaban los jinetes de dragones, Dagur, Yra y el Líder– como agua helada, incluyendo el balde de metal típico que la contuviera. "Drago está muerto", había dicho el hechicero y nadie, aparte de Ruffnut y Dagur, podía dar crédito a lo que esa simple oración significaba. Estaba muerto, y nada podían hacer para salvarlo, nada podían hacer para revivirlo. ¿Por qué salvarlo? ¿Por qué revivirlo? "Porque la muerte no es la solución" siempre fue el ideal de Hiccup.

—¿Quién lo hizo? –Inquirió Hofferson, siendo siempre la primera de todos en salir de su estupor. Todos la miraron, y después volvieron la mirada a Yra, quién se encogió en su sitio; Dagur le puso una mano en la espalda, en un gesto que nadie pasó por alto.

—Yo lo hice, –confesó el hechicero. Obtuvo a cambio los jadeos impresionados de todos, pero, contrario a sus pronósticos, las palabras que Hiccup le dejó caer le hicieron volverse enojado hacia el castaño. Esperaba cualquier otra cosa, menos eso.

—No era necesario matarlo.

Y pese a que Yra lo sabía, _carajo que lo sabía_ , por supuesto que estaba consciente de que matar a su padre (al único ser sobre este mundo que consideró un padre) no fue la mejor decisión, aún con todo eso no necesitaba que viniera alguien a restregárselo en la cara. Su padre pudo ser un hombre brutal y cruel, pero fue su único padre. Si alguien estuvo en todo su derecho de matarlo fue el mismo que lo mató, precisamente. La muerte de Drago Bludvist no era motivo de celebración, en lo absoluto. ¿Entonces por qué Hiccup, quien sólo conoció a su padre unos cuantos meses, se sentía con todo el derecho de escupirle sus humanos valores en la cara? —¿Disculpa? –Atacó, furioso–, ¿acaso lo conocías? –Espetó, golpeando la mesa con las manos y poniéndose de pie. Estaba lo suficientemente inestable como para no controlar sus emociones, Dagur y Ruffnut intentaron tranquilizarlo con palabras suaves que fueron ignoradas.

—No necesité conocerlo para saber que no merecía morir de esa manera, –refutó Hiccup, negándose a escuchar a su madre que tampoco deseaba presenciar una pelea–. Nadie merece ser asesinado, sin importar sus crímenes.

Entonces se armó un escándalo, entre los curiosos que se habían acercado para escuchar y los que alcanzaron a oír a causa de los gritos del Jefe y del hechicero. Las opiniones variadas se elevaron en medio de los golpes y las burlas que ocasionaba el desacuerdo en una tribu de vikingos necios.

En la mesa del Jefe, sin embargo, Yra y Hiccup estaban lejos de llegar a los golpes, pero tampoco estaban cerca de un acuerdo entre sus ideales:

—¡No hables de mi padre como si fuera el tuyo!

—¡Jamás hablaría de mi padre comparándolo con Drago!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué crees que estás haciendo? –Rebatió a gritos el dragón.

—¡Dándote una lección sobre cómo ser un buen hombre!

—¿Un buen hombre? ¡Soy un dragón, genio!

Hiccup se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, los que Yra aprovechó para reírse de él a carcajada limpia. "Es suficiente, ya cálmate" se escuchó la severa voz de Dagur, sujetando al dragón por la cintura y tratando de arrastrarlo. "No, déjame, seré yo quien le dé una lección a este idiota" exclamó Yra, haciendo gruñir al pelirrojo.

—¡No debiste asesinarlo! ¡Sé que te educaron como a un asesino, pero hay otros modos de resolver las cosas!

La respiración superficial del Jefe de Berk fue el único ruido que hubo en el Gran Salón durante diez largos segundos, que Tuffnut contó con nerviosa expectación.

Hiccup tenía los ojos cerrados debido al esfuerzo que significó para su garganta y sus pulmones gritar una frase tan larga. Cuando los abrió, inevitablemente escaneó las caras de todos y la vergüenza lo invadió. Nadie se había esperado eso, no en un momento así, pero, ¿en el calor del momento, quién podía culparlo? …Sabía que sólo estaba excusándose, cuando sus palabras no tenían perdón.

—Supongamos, –y ahí estaba, el golpe que se merecía. Miró a Yra y los ojos de pantano ya no estaban, puesto que las pupilas negras se habían tragado toda la dulzura con la que el dragón lo había mirado muchos minutos atrás–, que le hubiera dado otra oportunidad, así como tu hiciste, –y todo estaba en silencio, excepto la voz grave y rasposa del dragón que rompía con ese incómodo vacío. ¿Cuántas veces, de ser ellas la razón, habían intentado ahorcar al hechicero como para que su voz terminara de esa manera?–, y él habría vuelto en un par de años, tal vez, quién sabe, buscando venganza, con un ejército más grande, –la voz de Dagur buscó interrumpir a Yra, pero éste volvió a ignorarlo–, ¿qué habrías hecho? ¿Dejarlo vivir esperanzado en que la luz de la paz iluminara su vida con esplendorosa felicidad y así olvidara la venganza y se volviera un hombre de bien? –Tragó saliva, asimilando con dolor las crudas palabras que penetraron a su cabeza en un tono burlón, con toda la intención de herirlo–. ¿O lo habrías matado? ¿Lo habrías matado porque de hacerlo tu gente estaría a salvo? ¿O lo habrías encerrado en una isla desierta, condenándolo a vivir en prisión el resto de sus días, custodiado por mí porque aparentemente también soy responsable de sus actos?

Como dagas, las preguntas de Yra penetraron en todos aquellos que las escucharon, todos aquellos quienes tenían sus manos limpias de sangre, al menos.

Dagur agachó la cabeza, aunque no desistió de su abrazo y de su idea de detener la pelea; no quiso sentirse aludido, pero inevitablemente eso es lo que habían hecho con él, y con su hermana: condenarlos a una vida entera en prisión, sólo que contraria a él, Heather no llevaba cadenas de metal que le impidieran escapar sino que llevaba unas muchísimo más pesadas, aquellas que la responsabilizaban de todos los actos pasados y futuros de su hermano mayor.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera objetar algo, el dragón tomó la palabra otra vez: —¿Me matarías? –y provocó un pequeño revuelo en el salón–, ¿me matarías de ser necesario? ¿De convertirme en un ser despreciable, en un monstruo…? –Hizo una pausa, en la que desvió la mirada y pareció luchar contra sí mismo-, ¿de ser el asesino de mi hermano, me matarías?

Hubo otra pausa eterna en la que nadie sin excepción fue capaz de decir algo.

Hiccup mantuvo una mirada totalmente perdida hasta que los ojos de Yra buscaron los suyos, exponiendo frente a frente el dolor que atravesaba cada uno. Una tregua se negoció en silencio, y el dragón abandonó el lugar tomado de la mano del Berserker mientras el Jefe se dejó caer sobre su silla, exhalando un suspiro de agotamiento.

Dagur y Heather se encontraron en el umbral de la puerta, y compartieron un abrazo frente a la avergonzada mirada del hechicero. Él se disculpó y la muchacha también lo abrazó, murmurándole que estaba feliz de verlo a salvo. El pelirrojo se excusó por ambos, y guio a Yra camino al bosque.

El Líder de los Gigantes Dragones del Sur se levantó de la silla que había ocupado desde que llegó y de la que no se había movido sin importar qué. Caminó hasta el castaño y le puso una mano al hombro, susurrándole algo. Terminada su tarea, agradeció la comida en voz alta y se retiró también del lugar.

…Hiccup no se tardó en seguirlo, ignorando a todo aquel que buscó detenerlo.

,

La habitación está terriblemente fría. Presumiblemente, habían movido la cama hasta dejarla frente a la chimenea que ocupaba una pared entera, buscando mantener caliente al dragón humano envuelto en aquellas sábanas pulcras, dispuestas exclusivamente para su uso personal. Al otro costado de la cama, una mesa con utensilios de limpieza y cuidados medicinales se extendía cuan ancha era hasta el centro de la habitación, donde la silla mecedora de Gothi se balanceaba con el peso de la mujer. Hiccup se alegraba de haber sido escuchado y obedecido a la perfección: pidió las mejores medicinas, la mejor habitación y a la mejor cuidadora para hacerse cargo de su dragón. Ventajas de ser el Jefe, pensó con cierta nostalgia.

 _Dagur arrastró a Yra hasta el corazón del bosque, a un sitio que le servía de escondite cuando siendo niño su padre lo llevaba a Berk. Había algo especial en ese lugar, no sólo por ser un refugio, sino porque su suelo fue regado con lágrimas de incomprensión y terrible dolor. El hechicero incluso se sintió indigno de entrar a tan sagrado lugar, que a simple vista no era más que una cueva pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran de pie hasta entrados diez pasos. Se sentaron uno a lado del otro con increíble nerviosismo consumiéndolos. ¡¿Habían caminado hasta ahí tomados de la mano?! ¿Qué eran, una cursi pareja de casados?_

Toothless se mantenía tan apacible, tan tranquilo y tan ajeno a los sucesos diferentes al sueño profundo en el que se mantenía. Era extraño mirarlo a la cara y ver un rostro humano, era raro mirar su cuerpo y no reconocerlo. El hombre que está en esa cama no es su dragón, de eso está seguro. Su dragón es enérgico, alegre, le gasta bromas cada que puede, le encanta volar, adora el salmón, juega en la paja como una cría cuando cree que nadie lo está mirando, entrecierra los ojos cuando sabe que tiene razón y alguien busca persuadirlo de lo contrario, es el líder de los dragones de la pandilla y es el alfa de muchísimos más. Su dragón no es un humano con una herida enorme que se extiende desde su pecho hasta su estómago en una diagonal inconcebible.

 _Dagur se quejó del frío e Yra se rió antes de acercarse a él y dejarse abrazar, acurrucándose contra el pecho del Berserker. "Mucho mejor" murmuró el pelirrojo y se mantuvieron así, tan cómodos, que cuando se separaron de golpe debido a la vergüenza la brisa les caló hasta los huesos. Volvieron a pegarse, rojos hasta las orejas y evitaron mirarse durante un buen rato._

"Sé que te educaron como a un asesino".

 _"¿Me matarías de ser necesario?"._

Se sienta en la silla dispuesta para las visitas, mientras el lugar sólo es iluminado por la intermitencia del fuego al quemar la leña. El nudo en su garganta aprieta tanto que le provoca soltar un quejido, y alcanza a cubrirse la cara entre las manos antes de romper a llorar. Lo dijo, lo hizo, no hay vuelta atrás. Ha trazado una línea gruesa entre lo que debe y no debe ser tocado en presencia del menor de los Night Fury. Ha trazado límites que no esperaba tener, no es como si antes hubo pensado en que todo sería felicidad, pero el golpe de realidad es peor de lo que esperaba. Yra es de los que piensan en la muerte como primer recurso. Dioses, ¿qué haría ahora? Hablarlo, justo ahora sería imposible, pero no descarta la idea; es su único buen recurso, aunque experiencias pasadas demuestren lo contrario.

 _Dagur afianzó el abrazo y depositó un suave beso sobre los cabellos revueltos de Yra cuando éste se aferró con fuerza a él y comenzó a llorar; y lloró hasta que el pelirrojo le jaló una oreja, seguido de un "basta, ya tuve suficiente de tus tonterías" y un golpe tras la cabeza. El agredido se quejó, golpeándolo en el hombro izquierdo puesto que lo tenía más cerca, y le enseñó la lengua, enfadado. "¿Qué eres, un niño de cinco años?" burló el Berserker a carcajadas, frotando sus manos por los antebrazos del hechicero, buscando proporcionarle más calor. "Creí que los hombres lobo eran más románticos, fui estafado" murmuró Yra con voz de niño berrinchudo. Dagur explotó en más carcajadas: "En serio, eres un completo idiota"._

—Te necesito…, –murmura entre sollozos, asomando la cara entre sus dedos–, me haces tanta falta… –jadea cuando extiende una mano en dirección al hombre y el recuerdo de su dragón lo detiene antes de establecer contacto–, te quiero devuelta, nada es lo mismo sin ti, –y cierra la mano extendida y la deja caer sobre su rodilla–, eres el único para mí, no hay ni habrá nadie más aparte de ti. –Golpea sus rodillas con ambas manos hechas puños y gruñe cuando las lágrimas corren con prisa–. Sólo vuelve, por favor. –Y continuó balbuceando ruegos con la voz entrecortada, profusamente herido.

 _Se sumieron en un silencio apacible tras el resoplido indignado de Yra y la última carcajada de Dagur. La puesta del sol transcurrió lenta frente a sus ojos, aguardando tranquilos la noche que prometía ser todavía más fría que ese día medio nublado. El pelirrojo depositó otro breve beso sobre la cabeza del hechicero, el que soltó una risita tonta. "Puedo ser tan romántico como se me antoje" le dijo, provocando carcajadas de diversión en el de cabellos negros. "¿Seguro?" molestó Yra, ganándose un apretón a su nariz que en lugar de calmarlo le provocó más risas. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" suspiró el Berserker, fingiendo pesar._

La mano de Gothi en su espalda le hace pegar un brinco tal que la silla rechina por su peso. Hiccup aprecia el gesto, y la anciana siempre entiende. Ella recoge su bastón, que descansa al pie derecho de la cama y abandona la habitación tan rápido como puede. La soledad le pega de golpe, pero reprime sus sollozos lo más que puede hasta que salen todos de golpe en un grito que no se molesta en frenar. Tiene la esperanza de que si hace el suficiente ruido el sueño de su dragón se verá perturbado, y tiene conflictos con ligar a su dragón con el hombre en la cama.

 _Disfrutaron –y temblaron_ _–_ _por una ráfaga de viento que sacudió con fuerza las ramas de los árboles que se extendían frente y sobre ellos. Dagur aprisionó al hechicero tanto como sus extremidades y el metal de la armadura le permitieron. "Eso" murmuró Yra, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo, "protegerme, es lo que dijiste que harías". "Ah, sí" replicó el guerrero, haciéndose el desentendido, "aunque no sé de qué serviría un hombre lobo en estos casos". El de cabellos negros se rió, amortiguando su risa entre la ropa ajena, "espero que sea de mucha ayuda"._

—Tienes que regresar, te necesito, –insiste, su llanto tornándose en algo tan problemático que es incapaz de controlarlo–, eres el único, sólo vuelve, –solloza ruidosamente porque la habitación está sumida en un silencio espectral–, voy a cuidarte, lo prometo, voy a protegerte, lo prometo, voy a cuidarte…

 _En ese momento hubo algo, lo que siempre estuvo presente pero que ahora se presentaba en palabras ligeras, digeribles._ Protección y esperanza. _Dagur dijo que lo protegería, prometió hacerlo, e Yra se dejaría proteger porque nunca antes lo habían protegido, porque él siempre había sido el guardián, aquél cuyos sentimientos siempre debían estar sellados para no entorpecer sus tareas; y Dagur lo protegería como no había protegido nada antes, como su más preciado tesoro, como algo que valía la pena cuidar y adorar porque jamás había tenido nada que cuidar y adorar antes, porque su vida había estado llena de altibajos emocionales y físicos que lo obligaron a no aferrarse a nada, a ser insensible, a ser cruel y despiadado._

Llora como un niño hasta que sus palmas sangran por la fuerza con la que cierra los puños. Llora como un niño hasta que piensa en el consuelo que su padre podría ofrecerle en este momento, y entonces llora con más fuerza y con más dolor. Llora hasta que es incapaz de llorar más y la habitación sin ventanas aun así se ha sumido en una oscuridad profunda. Supone que ha llorado durante unas cuatro horas, y se limpia las resecas mejillas con los pulgares. Supone que el Líder mantuvo a todos alejados porque nadie fue a buscarlo en todo ese tiempo.

 _En ese momento, Yra levantó la cabeza y encontró los ojos de Dagur mirándolo con adoración. Se sonrieron, avergonzados de su torpeza. Dagur recorrió con un fino toque de su mano derecha el antebrazo izquierdo de Yra hasta que entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. La mano derecha de Yra viajó hasta la cabeza pelirroja, enredando sus dedos en el enmarañado cabello. Hubo un impulso de esa misma mano y de otra cerrada en torno a su cintura que fue suficiente para cerrar los labios de cada uno en un choque brusco, inexperto, que les costó un dolor de encías y una risa ronca._

"Ve a ver a tu dragón" le había susurrado el anciano antes de abandonarlo en ese mar de ojos acusadores. Lo siguió en ese mismo instante porque iba a terminar ahogado, y porque los vestigios de esas miradas ya las había sentido mucho tiempo atrás durante largos quince años, o menos, pudieron ser menos. ¿Pero cuál era el sentido de todo esto? ¿Mirar la cara pacifica de un sujeto dormido? ¿Esperar eternamente hasta que despertara?

 _"Eres una bestia" se quejó el de cabellos negros, frotándose la boca con la mano derecha. "¿Yo? Casi me quiebras el cuello" refutó el pelirrojo, afianzando su izquierda con más confianza en la estrecha cintura del hechicero; adoraba lo fácil que era rodearla con una sola mano. Sus dedos entrelazados se repartieron sutiles caricias mientras sus dueños volvían a sonreírse._

La habitación de Toothless es única en su clase, construida sobre los restos de la que alguna vez fue la casa de Mildew, inaccesible hasta cierto punto porque está hecha precisamente para la privacidad: está enterrada debajo de un sembradío que sirve de fachada perfecta. Fue lo primero que Hiccup mandó a construir después de la muerte de su padre, y contados son los vikingos que saben su ubicación. Incluso así, la puerta del techo se abre con un estrepito impropio y las escaleras que le siguen crujen con molesto sonido.

 _"¿En serio te transformas en lobo?" indagó Yra, justo cuando Dagur se aventuraba hacia otro intento de beso. El pelirrojo le devolvió una mirada de completo fastidio. "No, lo siento" musitó el hechicero, totalmente avergonzado. El Berserker suspiró, virando los ojos con resignación, "no me transformo en lobo, es imposible". Yra frunció el ceño, "pues yo puedo transformarme en humano gracias a la magia" declaró con indignación. "Ya no más, descubrí tu pequeño secreto, señor sellado" burló Dagur, descolocando por completo al aludido; soltó una risa socarrona antes de agregar un "ah, ¿cómo se sintió eso?"._

Haddock se vuelve hecho una furia, pero se relaja al descubrir al Líder. El anciano luce emocionado, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo delata.

 _Declarado ganador de su pequeña venganza, emprendió el camino rumbo a otro intento, pero una mano le cubrió sus labios; musitó un "¿es en serio?" amortiguado entre la piel pálida. "¿C-Cómo lo supiste?" cuestionó Yra, el temor y la sorpresa dibujados en la cara. "¿C-Cómo que c-cómo?" burló el pelirrojo, "eres muy obvio, porque pediste un dragón que nos rescatara cuando tú pudiste traernos de regreso". "¡Claro que no! ¡No hubiera podido con ustedes dos!" reclamó el hechicero. "Por supuesto que sí" refutó Dagur, soltando una risa que le costó un golpe en el hombro, "y suponiendo que no, entonces hubieras pedido un dragón más pequeño y me hubieras dejado montarte"._

—Muchacho, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho también, –dice, y efectivamente su voz suena excitada. Carraspea cuando la mirada de entre confusión y enojo de Hiccup pide una clara explicación–. Los Night Fury son famosos por ser fieles, lo son hasta la muerte, –comienza, entrelazando sus dedos con emoción infantil–, desde tiempos antiguos idearon un método para asegurarse una muerte que valiera la pena, –y se relamió los dedos, buscando contener su felicidad–, eso fue otorgando su lealtad a todo aquel que también estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos, –y la expresión de Hiccup cambió a completa confusión–, ¡haciendo un juramento! –Explotó, feliz de la vida–. ¡Acabas de hacer un juramento! ¡Acabas de jurar ante un Night Fury! ¡Sus vidas estarán enlazadas a partir de ahora! ¡Totalmente inseparables! –Y entonces su felicidad se apaciguó lo suficiente como para componer la expresión severa más lamentable de la historia–, pero esto también lleva una gran responsabilidad, no todos son juegos y diversión, muchacho.

 _Se sumieron en un silencio en el que el berrinche de ambos se transformó en un sonrojo hasta las orejas. Yra se rió, un tanto histérico, y el pelirrojo le gritó que se callara._

—¿De qué está hablando? –Alcanzó a pronunciar Hiccup, demasiado impresionado y confundido como para decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

 _El verdadero beso transcurrió con una facilidad cómoda. Dagur atrayendo a Yra con el mismo impulso en la cintura de éste e Yra dejándose hacer por Dagur. Sus labios encajaron en un toque suave y se amoldaron con unas ansias contenidas. Fue tan torpe e inocente como lo esperaron. El que le siguió no lo fue tanto. El que le siguió a ese podía ser torpe pero no había ningún rastro de ingenuidad. Los posteriores fueron y vinieron entre sonrisas, entre suspiros y jadeos ahogados, entre la fricción de sus cuerpos, entre la caída de la noche, entre las implacables ráfagas de viento._

—Hablo de que sus vidas están unidas ahora, tú eres parte de él y él es parte de ti, hasta que mueran… Son únicos el uno para el otro.

 _Cuando se separaron, dispuestos a desaparecer la armadura de metal que obstaculizaba su tarea, se quedaron mirando fijamente, analizándose con cuidado. "Te gusta lo que ves" burló Dagur, soltando un suspiro satisfecho mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los cinturones de cuero ocultos entre las paredes negras. "No lo afirmes todavía" refutó Yra, robándole un beso a la vez que se encargaba de las hombreras y los guardabrazos. Cuando terminaron, el hechicero se hizo cargo de desaparecer la armadura por encima de su cabeza; en el momento que volvió la vista al pelirrojo no pudo reprimir la impresión que le provocó morderse los labios. "Ahora sí te gusta lo que ves" exclamó un Dagur sin camisa. Yra no le respondió con palabras._

* * *

 **So, esto fue intenso haha  
Comprenderán que una vez que actualicé al anterior, me puse inmediatamente a preparar las bases de este, y bueno, la presión premió con este pequeño.  
Es cortito, lo sé, pero tómenlo como un regalo de fin de año.  
** **Haha no, ya, en serio.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Diviértanse mucho en este último día, y mis mejores deseos para el año entrante.  
Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia durante este año y les agradecería mucho también que continuaran apoyándome.  
**

 **Espero no tardar demasiado con el próximo capítulo, en el que espero se aclaren algunas dudas que resultaron del cap anterior, so, espérenlo.**

 **Gracias, de todo corazón.**


	12. Once

**Hey, people~ No sentí que tardara mucho para actualizar, pero creo que sí fue bastante tiempo.  
** **Igualmente vengo con un capítulo largo, o eso creo yo.**

 **So, disfruten y nos vemos más abajito.**

 **Ah, no, wait. Hay algunas advertencias con este capítulo, y es que si son sensibles (no lo creo, puesto que el final del cap anterior debió asustarlos bien xD) a las relaciones chicoxchico (eh, mi manejo del lenguaje) entonces guarden su distancia de este capítulo. Aunque es un capítulo puente tiene sus partes importantes y relevantes para con la historia, así que lo siento mucho. Posiblemente el capítulo (McCapítulo)siguiente venga del mismo modo, pero faltan años para ese. El punto es que quiero dejar claro que el describir sus roces pasionales no es lo importante de la historia, como ya verán en el transcurso de la lectura.**

 **Después de mi letanía, y los spoilers, ahora sí nos vemos abajito xDD**

* * *

Imposible saber si era de día o de noche. Imposible saber cuánto había dormido. Imposible estar más consciente que ahora. El último recuerdo que tiene es uno lleno de dolor, con la piel del abdomen ardiéndole, con la caliente sangre abandonando su cuerpo... Svikt, ¿dónde está Svikt? ¿Qué ha pasado con su hermano? Sus ojos y sus memorias no reconocen el lugar en que se encuentra, pese a que es cálido, pese a que Hiccup está dormido a un costado suyo: sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cama y la cabeza entre ellos. Sus pechos se elevan y descienden al mismo ritmo, o es Toothless quien inconscientemente se ha acoplado al compás de su jinete. Extiende una mano, con una pesadez enorme casi convenciéndolo de desistir de la idea, y revuelve los cabellos castaños extendidos sobre las sábanas; los acaricia con cuidado, casi con dulzura. No es un tonto, sabe lo que ha pasado, sabe lo que Hiccup ha hecho cuando los párpados rojizos del Jefe de Berk se descubren cuando ladea su cabeza llamando a Toothless entre sueños. El juramento de lealtad, magia y fuerza inimaginables a cambio de sus libertades, ligados por el resto de sus vidas, incapaces de escoger a alguien más, siempre unidos. Hikke tiene a Astrid, Larm tiene a Hikke. ¿Qué hará Hiccup con Astrid? Porque tiene que hacer algo, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, Svikt es el culpable pero no el obligado a cumplir con un juramento; los juramentos no se hacen entre dragones, menos entre hermanos.

—Toothless...

Una voz débil, suave y sorprendida lo devuelve a la realidad que debe enfrentar, siendo un ligado, siendo un dragón humano debido al desliz de la magia de su hermano. Sus ojos verdes viajan hasta encontrarse con los bosques tempestuosos de Hiccup, su Hikke. Le sonríe cuando las lágrimas empiezan a mojar la tela de la cama y se permite un quejido cuando unos brazos le rodean el cuello con fuerza.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

Se disculpa un alarmado Hiccup, rompiendo el contacto y alejándose lo suficiente para permitirle respirar. Hay algo en su mirada que Toothless es incapaz de descifrar, pero cree saberlo cuando él mismo recuerda que tiene brazos, piernas y uñas humanas; no es un dragón, no mide casi cinco metros, su piel no está cubierta de escamas negras, y no escupe plasma. Es un error, un fallo de cálculos, un desplante cualquiera, bastaba con buscar a su hermano y pedirle que lo devuelva a la normalidad.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés de vuelta.

El murmullo aliviado de Hikke le hace mirarlo, escanearlo, pensar en lo que pudo haber perdido de haber muerto. Pero está aquí, vivo, aunque débil, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que se le ponga enfrente, dispuesto a luchar por su alma gemela ahora más que nunca.

—También estoy feliz de volver, –responde. Se sorprende de su propia voz, gutural, profunda, justo como su voz de dragón. ¿Desde cuándo es capaz de hablar el Idioma de los Hombres? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe, desde cuándo lo ha practicado? Pero es alivio, se traduce en una satisfacción que acelera su corazón al saberse conectado con Hiccup, al saber que serán capaces de comunicarse mejor que antes.

Descubre con dulzura, inflando el pecho de orgullo debido a ello, la tierna sorpresa que también invade a Hiccup. Se permite saborear con cariño cada gesto de incredulidad, cada sencilla bocanada de aire que Hikke introduce a su cuerpo porque no puede decir nada, porque está lo suficientemente perdido como para expresarse como es debido.

Suelta una risa cuando otro abrazo amenaza con quebrarle el cuello. Regala palmadas suaves en la espalda cuando su cuello es empapado en lágrimas. Se mantiene sonriendo y acariciando los cabellos de Hikke cada tanto, cada que los sollozos aumentan de volumen, cada que ambos se sienten desfallecer debido a la emoción que se desborda de sus poros, que se desborda desde lo más profundo de sus almas y las une, las funde en una sola.

Llora hasta que ninguno de los dos puede más.

...

Cuando la araña amenaza con morder el cuello de Yra en venganza, Dagur es quien se levanta para lanzarla lejos de un manotazo.

—Te dije que era una araña, –regaña al hechicero mientras vuelve a recostarse a su lado, pegando su pecho contra la espalda ajena.

—Dijiste que podría ser una araña, jamás lo afirmaste, –se defiende Yra, acariciando el brazo que Dagur mantiene sobre su cintura, teniendo juntos sus cuerpos con cierta presión.

—Me has dicho que no afirme nada, –provoca en respuesta el pelirrojo, riéndose a carcajadas cuando Yra le gruñe que se calle.

Han pasado horas desde que despertaron, pero la falta de ropa en sus cuerpos los ha obligado (y no tanto) a permanecer juntos debido al frío del ambiente. Los pájaros los envuelven entre sus melódicos trinos, el viento corre sin prisas y la cueva se mantiene oculta. Nadie los encontró por la noche, pese a los gritos de ambos cuando se golpearon las cabezas contra el techo de roca; nadie ha ido a buscarlos en toda la mañana, y aseguran que ya es pasado mediodía. Yra se queja cada que una débil ráfaga de viento se cuela dentro del lugar, pero ronronea con gusto cuando Dagur lo aprisiona entre su cuerpo con más fuerza y lo manda a callar con un gruñido. El Berserker se queja de tener todo el cabello del hechicero en la cara, de tener que ser él el que les proporcione calor, de ser él quien tiene las caderas del dragón pegadas a su entrepierna.

—No te quejabas anoche, señor hombre lobo, –acusa Yra, ganándose una suave mordida en el cuello por su atrevimiento. Suspira de gusto y cierra los ojos cuando la voz grave de Dagur le eriza los vellos de la nuca.

"Cállate", le dice, y ambos se sumen en una pacífica y embriagadora sensación.

La araña fue la excusa perfecta para detener su jugueteo posterior a despertarse, pero ahora que no había excusa las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Las manos de Dagur no perdieron oportunidad en recorrer el mismo cuerpo que memorizó desde que tuvo que limpiarlo de sangre y tierra, tratándolo con la misma devoción que en ese entonces. El hechicero se dejaba hacer, de tanto en tanto moviendo su cuerpo contra el contrario y robándole suspiros roncos al Berserker. Se besaron cuando la temperatura de sus cuerpos quemaba sus pieles al tocarse, se fundieron en uno cuando Yra encontró equilibrio sentado sobre las caderas de Dagur. Y no hubo golpes esta vez que interrumpieran su trabajo.

Sus almas estaban ansiosas, acostumbradas a vivir en constante exaltación, la fusión de ambas desencadenó una serie de deseos que pedían a gritos ser saciados. A diferencia del juramento de Hiccup y Toothless, de quienes sus almas eran tranquilas y amorosas, a quienes sólo les bastó una simple sonrisa para estar en paz; Dagur y Yra debían cumplir ciertos requisitos, debían abandonarse a los instintos y obedecer todo lo que sus almas pasionales y eufóricas demandaban a sus cuerpos.

Por supuesto que ellos no iban a negarse a ninguna petición u orden. Acatarían con gusto si eso significaba el consuelo de sus necesidades. El que fueran el uno y el otro, el que se conocieran, el que empezaran a amarse sólo era un plus. Un plus al que tampoco se negarían, no cuando Yra adoraba ser tratado con cuidado, ser mirado con ternura, no cuando sus manos se deslizaban tan perfectamente sobre esos músculos marcados del abdomen del Berserker; no cuando Dagur disfrutaba tanto del roce de sus cuerpos, de las risas tontas del dragón, de su piel tan blanca y tan suave perlada en sudor.

El juramento, del que eran ignorantes, sólo era una excusa para justificar el poderoso lazo que los unía sin necesidad de palabras, sin necesidad de la urgencia de sus almas. Dagur siempre quiso algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que lo motivara a continuar; Yra siempre quiso sentirse protegido, teniendo la seguridad de que habría alguien a su lado, alguien que lo aceptara tal cual es.

...

Las bestias de mar nadaban aterrorizadas, lejos del Leviatán furioso que atravesaba las aguas con violencia desesperada.

Cyup estaba aterrorizado también, inseguro del destino que le esperaba cuando sus primeras palabras al llegar al Castillo de Hielo fueran la confesión de su fracaso, el fracaso del plan que su ama cuidadosamente trazó, y que su incompetencia frente a un dragón menor que él echó a perder. Se le erizaban los nervios cada que consideraba revelar toda la verdad: decirle a su ama que "el dragón menor" era el hermano mayor de ella, aquél que odia tanto.

Cuando entró en territorio marítimo de la Isla de los Gigantes Dragones, un grupo de Scauldrons lo obligaron a detenerse, lo escanearon, lo revisaron y quedaron satisfechos hasta que comprobaron con sus propios ojos que Cyup era realmente quien decía ser. Lo guiaron a través de los laberintos debajo de la isla, disculpándose con él por la posible demora, alegando que habían mejorado la seguridad desde que las reliquias habían sido robadas. Cyup fingió demencia hasta que irrumpieron al Norte de la isla.

Los dragones lo abandonaron tras una reverencia y él salió a la playa, transformándose en humano con una tortuosa lentitud. Su magia propia no era tan poderosa como lo fue la magia de la espada, y se negaba a usar la magia negra que él y Svikt compartían. Ese maldito bastardo, se había salido con la suya. Elevó la mirada al cielo, la cima del Castillo interrumpía el resplandor de la luna en ese lado de la costa.

Al Norte de la Isla de los Gigantes Dragones, se alza el enorme Castillo del Hielo, una alta estructura de cristal azulino que a la luz de la luna era traslúcido y a la luz del sol se pintaba de un azabache hipnótico. Era uno de los cinco pilares de la Isla, representante de la unión entre dragones que residía en el Consejo. Su actual señora, una Night Fury de magia poderosa, encarnaba a la perfección los ideales de su especie representada: una hembra fría, seria, en calma pero agresiva, fuerte y letal cuando la situación ameritaba. Cyup la conocía desde hace años, siendo ella quien lo rescató de la muerte cuando cría, y quien lo instruyó en todo lo que él sabía ahora; incluso en aquel desprecio irracional hacia Svikt.

Las puertas traseras del Castillo se abrieron de par en par con gran estruendo y una larga cabellera negra ondeó al ritmo de la brisa costera. Cuando una mujer esbelta, de anchas caderas, de largas piernas y de brazos cruzados lo miró desde arriba, analizándolo con cuidado, Cyup se tragó el vómito que trepó hasta su garganta. Hasta siendo humana era la copia exacta de su hermano. El recuerdo de la arena negra envolviendo el cadáver de Drago, y la cicatriz viva de Svikt, terminaron por vencer sus fuerzas y proclamar la victoria de la sangre ardiente y ácida que se extendió en la arena tras ser escupida con violencia desmedida. Su estómago y su garganta se quejaron con tanto dolor que la debilidad de Cyup no soportó, induciéndolo a una inconsciencia obligada.

,

Blitz suspiró, llevándose las manos a las caderas. Invocó un hechizo simple y se volvió, de vuelta hacia su Castillo.

Pequeños hombrecitos de arena se formaron, cincuenta de ellos, y cargaron el cuerpo de Cyup hasta una habitación en la planta baja dentro del Castillo. Lo arrojaron sobre una cama y corrieron de regreso hasta la costa, deshaciéndose tan rápido como nacieron.

La Night Fury entró a la habitación, cargando con vendas y frascos llenos de espesas y coloridas mezclas. Cuidaría de su lacayo no sólo porque fuera su trabajo como hembra, si no porque aquel inútil le traía valiosa información, porque nada explicaba que nadara días enteros desde el Sur hasta el Norte más que la promesa de un buen trabajo cumplido.

...

Al mediodía, Hiccup lo abandonó en la habitación tras decirle con tono atropellado que debía de tener hambre, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de responder porque para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba solo.

Aprovechó para tratar de sentarse, al menos, en la cama, así que fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando lo logró. Su abdomen no dolía, pese a que se sentía incómodo. La sensación que dejaba una nueva cicatriz, siendo que deliberadamente lo partía en dos, era algo totalmente desconocido, tendría que aprender a lidiar no sólo con eso. También estaba el hecho de que era humano, de que era capaz de comunicarse con Hiccup usando el Idioma de los Hombres. No tendría que lidiar sólo consigo mismo, sino que su hermano menor estaba involucrado e incluido en la misma oración.

¿Qué haría para cambiarlo? Porque el deber acostumbrarse era un hecho, pero el deber resignarse no podía estar dentro de sus planes.

Hikke volvió rato después, cuando él ya había intentado caminar y fracasado en el intento más veces de las que su orgullo le permitiría admitir. Tenía un raspón en la rodilla, el que cubrió rápidamente apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse. Esa habitación era el nuevo refugio de ambos, ya que la residencia Haddock estaba inundada de recuerdos, ya que Valka no vivía con ellos, ya que estaban forzados a cumplir con un deber.

—Traje lo que te gusta, –canturreó Hikke, dejando una canasta de tamaño mediano sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama. Se inclinó contra él, poniéndole una mano en la frente–. Creí que tenías fiebre, –suspiró, sus hombros relajándose en alivio. Pero Larm no entendió nada, devolviéndole una mirada de confusión–. Tienes toda la cara roja, –burló Hikke, él asintiendo.

No tenía sentido, Hiccup sólo decía tonterías cuando estaba nervioso, ¿por qué estaba nervioso si estaba con él? Era absurdo, llevaban años juntos.

—Entendí lo del juramento cuando volví al pueblo, –comienza el castaño, y él le presta total atención–, quise besar a Astrid en el momento en que la vi por la casa, –y hay un gesto mezclado de sorpresa y nerviosismo, sus labios frunciéndose y sus manos revolviendo su cabello–, pero me tropecé con algo, caí en pausas hasta derribar a alguien conmigo y casi me mato cuando un hacha clavada en el suelo me rozó el cuello, –relató, ahora sobándose la parte afectada en cuestión. Larm tragó saliva con fuerza. —Todos armaron un escándalo, pero empeoró cuando Astrid quiso abrazarme y un rayo cayó detrás de mí. –Sus ojos se encontraron, incertidumbre llenando los primeros y los de Larm comunicaban la disculpa que su dueño se sentía incapaz de expresar en palabras–, luego Gothi dijo que habíamos enfurecido a los Dioses y casi nos comen vivos ahí mismo. –Expresión usada en lugar de decir "me pidieron explicaciones que no supe responder". —¿Esto será así a partir de ahora?

Había verdadera duda, verdadero temor en aquella pregunta. Toothless no supo qué responder, porque los humanos necesitaban palabras para entenderse y los dragones sólo necesitaban mirarse y tocarse. Y lo último precisamente era lo que menos Hikke querría justo ahora, no cuando el tacto a su prometida le había sido terminantemente prohibido.

—Sí, –respondió, sin embargo, transcurrido un rato después de la comida, cuando Hiccup ya se había resignado a no obtener una respuesta clara y había servido los pescados cocidos y crudos–. Será así hasta que tú quieras.

Los bosques se abrieron como platos, y el bocado casi escapa de la boca de Hiccup. —¿Hasta que yo quiera? –Indaga, genuinamente curioso. Toothless adora esa mirada de niño emocionado.

—Sí, puedes romper el juramento cuando quieras, –tranquiliza, y no tanto, porque las palabras que no ha dicho son evidentemente escuchadas por su alma gemela. —Moriré, pero podrás estar con ella y ser feliz como quieres. –Cuando las pronuncia es peor, una tormenta azotando con furia en aquellos bellos bosques, que ya no tenían un brillo emocionado. Larm no logra entenderlo en su totalidad. ¿Que no es eso lo que quiere?

—No seré feliz jamás si te mueres, –responde Hiccup. Y, por los Dioses, que podría ser tomado en serio si no estuviera haciendo un puchero cual niño encaprichado.

Larm rompe a carcajadas, haciendo un escándalo cuando los balbuceos indignados de Hiccup le piden que se calle. —No... puedo creerlo, –logra formular entre risas.

...

El estrépito del cristal al quebrarse con violencia seguido de una maldición mal pronunciada fue lo que atrajo su sueño a la realidad, sacándolo totalmente de su estupor. No había modo en que comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. No habría palabras suficientes en cualquier idioma que explicaran lo que sus ojos descubrieron, inundándolo de peor terror del que sintió jamás, preferiría ser consumido por la magia incontrolable de Svikt que... perder su pierna derecha.

—¿Qué...? –Balbuceó, intentando retroceder subiéndose más a la cama pero cinturones alrededor de sus tobillos, rodillas y muñecas se lo impidieron. Se retorció hasta que Blitz le gritó que estaba haciendo un escándalo por nada. Le devolvió la mirada a la dragona humana con sorprendido temor, ¿cuánto ella podía parecerse a su hermano mayor? ¿Cuánto de Svikt había en Blitz? ¿Cuánto de Blitz había en Svikt?

—Anoche, –habló ella, con un tono severo que su voz dulce demeritaba–, cuando intenté tocarte para curarte, nuestras magias se rechazaron, –contó, con cierto aburrimiento en las facciones–, busqué al Purificador y me explicó lo que pasó, –Cyup tragó saliva cuando adivinó de los ojos furiosos de su ama lo que venía a continuación. —Tienes magia negra en el cuerpo, –espetó, cruzándose de brazos y bufando con enfado–, por suerte encontramos de dónde proviene.

No era una suerte. No era un alivio que lo salvaran de la contaminación a costo de su pierna. Cómo si él no lo hubiera pensado antes. Cuando su cuerpo rechazó la magia de Svikt fue la primera idea que se le cruzó en la mente: cortar el problema de raíz. Pero no cuando "la raíz" significaban su carne, sus músculos, sus huesos, su propia sangre. Se negaba, rotundamente, totalmente. Era una idea terrible, debía haber otra solución, una solución que no involucrara cortarle una pierna.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo la tela que su ama tuvo la decencia de meterle en la boca, aferró sus dedos a las sábanas blancas que lo protegían del frío metálico de la mesa donde lo aprisionaron, ahogó su grito desgarrador entre los inevitables sollozos que abandonaron su garganta con la misma fuerza con la que una lluvia se desató desde sus ojos. El hacha había caído, limpia, rápidamente, dividiendo su cuerpo en un instante, cortando su carne y hueso con impertinente facilidad.

Cuando se desmayó del dolor, otra vez, el carnicero y el Purificador se encargaron de devolver todo a su normalidad: limpiando la sangre, vendando la herida provocada, despidiéndose tras aliviar sin éxito el dolor.

Blitz se encerró en su Castillo cuando los invitados se fueron, agradeciendo que el sol de mediodía opacara todo su hogar. Tamborileó los dedos con felicidad, paseando sus manos por las paredes y los muebles que había en su camino desde la entrada principal a la habitación donde habían devuelto al Bewilderbeast. Era toda una sorpresa que su lacayo estuviera ligado a un hechicero de magia oscura debido a la cicatriz de su –antigua– pierna derecha. Ahora que se habían librado del lazo, el cuerpo de Cyup podría descansar de la lucha constante por expulsar esa magia.

Pero era curioso, pensó mirando la extremidad amputada, que Cyup hiciera una tontería como esa: unirse a un brujo. Aun si en determinado momento había sido obligado, ya nada podía seguir imponiéndole esa dichosa unión. ¿Cuántas veces ella no le había dicho que el cuerpo era algo pasajero, que lo que realmente importaba era mantener su alma limpia? Una vez que se contaminaba con magia negra, ningún alma tenía salvación.

Incluso el Purificador, el experto del Consejo en ritos de limpieza y de control de la magia blanca, confesó no tener idea de cómo devolver un alma a la pulcritud después de corrompida.

No había salvación para todo aquel que se dejara vencer por la maldad, que se abandonara a sus más bajos instintos. Los brujos, los hechiceros oscuros estaban condenados a conocer a Hel.

...

Al atardecer, Dagur abandonó a Yra, dejándolo dormir en su pequeño nido de amor, y se aventuró desnudo por el bosque, en búsqueda de leña para armar una fogata. Cuando consiguió lo que necesitaba, y de paso un poco de comida, volvió temblando a la cueva y se conmovió entre risitas al ver a su dragón dormido. Vaya, acababa de llamarlo "mío".

Armó y encendió la fogata, frotándose el cuerpo cerca de ella y temblando como loco, maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre hacía las cosas sin pensar? Se lanzó contra Yra, cubriéndose con la poca ropa que les servía de manta, y abrazó por la espalda al hechicero con fuerza, desesperado por calor.

Yra se retorció y se quejó entre sueños, su cuerpo reaccionando al contraste de temperaturas entre su cuerpo y el de Dagur. Estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera despertó, y volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos del Berserker.

Dagur, divertido como nunca, sopló al cuello del dragón pero no recibió señales de vida; reprimió su carcajada y afianzó el abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Yra. Le enloquecía esa cintura, esos labios entreabiertos. Maldita sea, no ahora. Rompió el abrazo, manteniendo una mano debajo de su cabeza, y con la mano libre acarició los cabellos del dragón, separándolos en mechones y jugando con ellos. Reía cada que Yra hablaba entre sueños, acariciaba cada extensión de piel descubierta antes de cubrirla, jalaba el cabello del dragón cuando se aburría.

En el momento en que bostezó y se llevó la mano a la boca, Yra se quejó y una de sus propias manos viajó hasta su nuca. Dagur miró con curiosidad cómo los dedos del hechicero recorrían la piel de su nuca en busca de algo. Decidido a ahorrarle el trabajo, el pelirrojo alargó la mano hasta tocar la de Yra y descubrió lo que molestaba tanto al contrario: su marca, la misma marca que había sangrado aquella vez en que escaparon de la isla de Drago, esa que estaba hecha de cicatrices de pequeños cortes alineados en pro de formar un símbolo... Estaba desapareciendo. Las costuras de piel estaban hundiéndose, ocultando lo que alguna vez sucedió, borrando totalmente el recuerdo.

Yra despertó de pronto, soltando un jadeo de sorpresa y devolvió su mano frente a sus ojos, analizándola con cuidado. Dagur se mantuvo callado, acariciando las cicatrices difuminadas. El hechicero lo miró de reojo antes de retorcerse hasta lograr darse la vuelta y encararlo, el pelirrojo respondiéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad. Se besaron lento, suave, como si no lo hubieran hecho en un largo tiempo, como si desearan atesorar el momento por el resto de sus vidas. Y tal vez un poco de razón había en eso, en que quisieran recordarlo siempre. Se sonrieron con risitas tontas a ojos cerrados cuando respetaron cierta distancia entre sus labios, se saludaron en voz baja y volvieron a besarse.

—Hoy tampoco estás brillando, –comenta Dagur, después de besar la frente de Yra. Se sigue entreteniendo con los largos cabellos negros y mantiene una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Supongo que no, –concuerda el hechicero, cerrando los ojos ante el tacto de los dedos ajenos contra su cabeza. Él mismo extiende una mano hacia el rostro del pelirrojo, delineando con cuidado la forma del cráneo; cuando llega a la barbilla, cierra su mano en torno a ella e impulsa su cuerpo hasta dejar un breve beso sobre la mejilla. Ríe cuando el ronroneo de Dagur, y una mano alrededor de su cintura, lo empujan hacia otro beso, al que no se niega y el que atiende con la misma dedicación.

Se besan, se acarician cada parte del cuerpo, se susurran tonterías en voz baja y ríen cada que sus labios, cada que sus cuerpos chocan bruscamente.

Nada los detiene cuando inician otra ronda de sexo. Absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera el amanecer de otro día, cuando despiertan de la misma forma que el día anterior, hambrientos pero renovados. Y como Dagur había dicho la noche pasada, la cicatriz de Yra no brillaba, sólo era de un blanco impoluto pero que no resplandecía; ninguno de los dos lo pensaría demasiado, no cuando las caderas del hechicero descendían de manera deliciosa hacia las del Berserker, no cuando las manos del primero sólo encontraban soporte sobre el duro pecho del segundo, no cuando sus almas seguían eufóricas por haberse conocido.

,

Por la tarde abandonaron la cueva, Yra metido en la armadura y Dagur con el cabello revuelto. Tontearon en el bosque de camino al pueblo, persiguiéndose de a ratos. En una de sus carreras, Yra casi resbala dentro de un lodazal si no fuera por el agarre en su cintura con el que Dagur lo detuvo; el hechicero inició un beso para agradecerle y el pelirrojo le devoró la boca por puro capricho.

Cuando el cuerpo de Yra azotó contra el tronco de un árbol, la madera crujiendo debido al impacto, y sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de la cintura de Dagur, el pelirrojo ya estaba entretenido mordiéndole el cuello. Sus cuerpos se frotaron con ansias, el hechicero balbuceando incoherencias mientras sus manos se paseaban por la ancha espalda del Berserker, quien gruñó en el momento que sus propias manos encontraron camino debajo de la túnica de Yra, no desperdiciando tiempo en delinear los perfectos muslos que tan acostumbrados estaban ya a su tacto.

Una flecha clavándose contra la madera del tronco a centímetros del costado derecho de Yra, y el costado izquierdo de Dagur, rompió toda la buena vibra de la atmósfera. Ambos se detuvieron, atinando a quedarse mirando, tomados por la sorpresa suficiente para impedirles reaccionar más allá que eso.

—Por Thor, casi los mato, –una voz bien conocida se dejó escuchar, proveniente de detrás de un árbol a espaldas de Dagur. Yra se tensó en su lugar–. Creí que eran un maldito oso, y no queremos distracciones para los dragones. –Ruffnut aparece, sacudiéndose las hojas secas del cabello suelto que cae sobre sus hombros con elegancia. Dagur gruñe, abandonando los muslos del dragón y cubriéndolos con la túnica. —Tenían unos ruidos que no se imaginan, qué horror, –burla, satisfecha de lograr su objetivo cuando ve al hechicero sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—Dagur..., –llama en voz baja Yra, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del pelirrojo–, bájame, –pide con nerviosismo, aunque temblando por la sensación placentera que envuelve su cuerpo cuando las fuertes manos de Dagur lo sostienen por las caderas y lo ponen con cuidado en el suelo, él mismo facilitando la tarea al romper el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura ajena y extendiéndolas hasta quedar de pie. Ríe cuando el ceño fruncido de su novio llama su atención, y vuelve a sonrojarse totalmente al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar. "Novio", vaya. ¿En serio está bien llamarlo así? ¿Lo son siquiera?

Dagur se tensa cuando la mano de Ruffnut lo toma del hombro derecho, y gruñe cuando ella hace ademán de alejarlo del dragón, así que le roba un beso a éste antes de enfrentar a la rubia; quien le devuelve la mirada con el ceño fruncido también y los brazos cruzados. Sonríe, presumiendo su evidente victoria. Bufa con diversión cuando el primer insulto llega a sus oídos, pero se sorprende cuando es la mujer quien lanza el primer golpe; "tranquilízate", le dice, "¿qué harás si se da cuenta de que estamos peleando?".

Ruffnut jadea, indignada. —¿Y no crees que es tiempo de que se dé cuenta? –Y deshace el agarre que Dagur mantuvo sobre sus puños una vez que ella los lanzó con toda la intención de golpearlo en la cabezota. Maldito idiota, ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de hacer su jugada, ni siquiera pudo intentarlo. Está tan furiosa consigo misma que no teme intentar golpearlo de nuevo, aunque Dagur la detiene fácilmente. —No es justo, ¡tú no existías hasta ayer! –Pero el hombre la calla, poniéndole una mano sobre la boca y siseándole que guarde silencio. Ella lo aparta de un manotazo, agachando la mirada y cerrando sus manos en puños mientras solloza. Maldita sea, sólo está haciendo un berrinche tonto. Debe estar viéndose como una idiota, pero Dagur no le dice absolutamente nada, sólo le palmea la espalda con golpecitos inseguros, ella riendo por lo torpe que puede ser el Berserker. —¿Por qué tú? –Pregunta, dolida por su propia humillación–. ¿Por qué tú?

—No lo sé, no me lo preguntes a mí, –responde Dagur, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Se aclara la garganta y mira de reojo a Yra, quien ha avanzado metros lejos de ellos y no parece consciente de haberse quedado atrás. Suspira, incómodo con el mismo tema, él tampoco habiéndose detenido a pensar el porqué.

—No tengo derecho a saberlo, –comenta Ruffnut, menos descompuesta. Inhala con un gracioso sonido y se lleva las manos a las caderas. Devuelve la vista a Dagur y lo analiza con cuidado, pensando que en realidad jamás tuvo chances de ganar. —Descuídate un poco y te dejaré sin nada, –amenaza, ondeando su largo cabello rubio y corriendo hasta el hechicero, recargándose coquetamente sobre su hombro e iniciando una conversación que Dagur es incapaz de escuchar.

El Berserker suspira en cansancio, revolviéndose más el cabello con una mano, y continua caminando, detrás de ellos, manteniendo su propia distancia y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué él? De entre todo lo que Yra ha tenido, ¿por qué él?

...

Después de la comida, fue una odisea total convencer a Hiccup de que lo ayudase a ponerse de pie; al final, entre los refunfuños y sus risas, se enseñó a caminar no muy decentemente.

Cuando su respiración se aceleraba el abdomen le dolía, extrañamente. Por eso no pudo hacer grandes esfuerzos ni aprender cosas nuevas. Aprendió más rápido a caminar que un bebé, a palabras de Hiccup, y era obvio, porque los dragones son animales y como animales deben rápidamente aprender a caminar, a correr y a volar si es que quieren vivir. Las crías humanas, que Hiccup llamaba "bebés", eran curiosamente más inútiles que cualquier otra cría.

Al anochecer, Hikke le confesó que no quería volver a casa, pero Toothless le respondió que no debía pedirle permiso para quedarse. Así, terminaron acurrucados juntos en la cama, contando historias como niños pequeños en fiesta nocturna.

Toothless se enteró de lo mucho que sufrió Hikke antes de conocerlo, de todo lo que tuvo que aguantar, incluso viniendo de su propio padre. Lo confortable fue que no hubo lágrimas, ni veneno en la voz, no hubo resentimientos que salieran a la luz. Después de todo, Hiccup siempre había sido un alma bondadosa y amorosa, pese a todo.

Hiccup, por su parte, conoció más de su dragón en esa noche que en seis años juntos, evidenciando la falta de comunicación que ninguno se había preocupado en arreglar. Como si no hubieran sido conscientes de esa necesidad hasta ahora, cuando verdaderamente podían decirse cuanto quisieran.

Toothless nació durante una época difícil, en el declive de su raza, cuando a los Night Fury se les dejó de considerar como los mejores, como los más grandes y más fuertes; las crías eran obligadas a ser fuertes y valientes casi desde recién nacidas, y todas las que no eran capaces de soportarlo eran asesinadas, y sus padres eran enviados al exilio por ser considerados incompetentes para la crianza de guerreros que le devolvieran la gloria a la raza. Sus padres, en particular, pertenecieron a la nobleza y debían mantener no sólo sus vidas sino también un cierto estatus, así que, cuando una de sus tres crías no sólo nació con un ala más pequeña sino que tampoco tenía talento para cumplir su destino, decidieron deshacerse de ella antes de que les creara problemas. Toothless no quería dejar a ninguno de sus hermanos atrás, como el mayor se sentía con la responsabilidad de protegerlos, de encargarse que nada malo les pasara, de guiarlos por el buen camino. "¿Cómo se supone que lo haría si no los tenía cerca?".

También hablaron sobre los nombres de cría, esto despertando el espíritu curioso de Hiccup. "Como nuestras almas están destinadas a partir de ahora, es mejor que lo sepas de una vez", fue la excusa rápida de Larm.

—Estruendo..., –leyó Hikke de sus labios, porque Toothless no tenía permitido decir su propio nombre, algún derivado o una palabra similar en otra lengua era aceptado, pero no la palabra exacta. Era una costumbre antigua, y nadie lo reprendería por desobedecerla, pero era difícil deshacerse de todo lo que le enseñaron desde niño.

Cayeron dormidos justo después del amanecer, abrazados y satisfechos, como si algo en su interior se hubiera apaciguado. Cierto que sus almas no estaban vueltas locas como las de Dagur y Yra, pero también necesitaban un consuelo, aunque no fuera una necesidad corporal, porque sus almas pidieron más que eso, exigieron cosas más profundas, más románticas, y pese a que no todo se dio en ese momento, tenían toda una vida juntos para hacerlo.

,

Despertaron muy tarde, cuando el Líder y sus gritos interrumpieron sus sueños. Se retorcieron en la cama mientras los regaños del anciano estaban de fondo, cuchichearon entre risas hasta que se ganaron un golpe.

Salieron al aire libre tras ser pateados hacia afuera, Toothless tropezando con sus propios pies en un acto demasiado vergonzoso que provocó risas estruendosas en Hiccup.

Era de noche, y sobre sus cabezas se extendía el manto estrellado al que sus ojos no podían ver fin. Ambos miraron la luna, después sus ojos se encontraron, los bosques resplandecientes contra las lagunas indescifrables. Larm había terminado encima de Hikke cuando cayó, se quedaron en el suelo por simple capricho, sin ansias de volver a la aldea, sus piernas enredadas... Un inevitable beso. Un simple roce entre sus labios que fue suficiente para que un rayo les recorriera todo el cuerpo e hiciera explosión en ese momento, provocando que se alejaran de golpe. Se volvieron a mirar, aterrados.

La risa del Líder los devolvió a la realidad, una realidad despiadada en que claramente se habían besado aunque fuera de un modo casto, rápido e inocentón. Una realidad en que debían enfrentar ese beso, enfrentar la vida lado a lado; pero más importante: debían enfrentar a Astrid Hofferson.

—Me alegro que al fin se den cuenta, porque allá bajo siguen festejando la victoria y ustedes son las almas de toda fiesta, ¡según me han dicho! —Les dijo el anciano mientras los rodeaba y los dejaba atrás, yendo colina abajo, de vuelta a la realidad.

Se pusieron de pie con rapidez, asustados de quedarse solos y de que algo peor ocurriese. Sin embargo, se quedaron mirando como un par de bobos, avergonzándose hasta las orejas cuando se dieron cuenta.

—I-Iré a buscar a mi hermano, –dijo Larm, retrocediendo dos pasos con cierta dificultad, todavía no acostumbrado a estar en dos patas... piernas, Hikke las llamó piernas.

—Sí..., –concedió el castaño, revolviéndose el cabello. Desvió la mirada, siguiendo el camino por el que desapareció el Líder–, me encargaré de lo demás.

—Claro...

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y el bosque jamás fue tan hermoso ni la laguna tan transparente. Se rieron, abochornados por sus tonterías, atrapados en algo a lo que no supieron ponerle nombre.

Tal vez no necesitaba un nombre.

Eran humano y dragón, para el que necesitaba palabras para entender estaría el que expresa con acciones.

Acciones sin nombre.

Besos sin nombre.

Unas ansias nuevas saciadas, pero otras nacidas de las muertes y las cenizas de sus predecesoras.  
Habría tiempo para apaciguarlas.

Así como hay tiempo para vivir.  
Aunque la vida de un humano fuera corta, efímera, comparada con la vida de un dragón.

Cuando Hiccup se fuera, Toothless se quedaría a vivir con su recuerdo.

Pero no hay nombre para eso.

No hay nombre para nada a partir de ahora.

—No tengo idea de qué nos espere, –logra decir Hikke, después de uno de esos besos sin nombre que lo dejaron sin aliento, con el cabello revuelto, y casi montado encima de su torpe dragón humano.

—Pero no te dejaré solo, –responde Larm, como si lo que acabaran de hacer lo hubieran hecho siempre, rutina de años. Y tal vez sí, tal vez siempre hubo besos sin nombre entre ellos.

Hikke ríe, negando con la cabeza, avergonzado de que su dragón sea tan cursi. Se aleja de él, retrocediendo tres pasos y rompe el agarre que sus manos hallaron después de que se olvidaron de los sustantivos.

—Uno más, –pero se arrepiente.

Y vuelve con pasos vacilantes a los brazos que jamás lo abandonaron porque lo conocen bien, tan bien, lo suficiente como para envolverlo con cariño, acunándolo, antes de alejarlo lo suficiente antes de nublarle el juicio.

No hay sustantivo.

No hay palabra.

Es que, tratándose de ellos, impredecibles para cualquier destino, todo y nada eran necesarios.

Como el crujir de la madera de la mesa, como los gruñidos de Dagur, como los suspiros de Yra.

Como sus pieles chocando en un estruendo húmedo, como la mano izquierda de Dagur rasguñando la mesa, como las manos de Yra aferradas a los hombros del pelirrojo.

—Te dije... que... el aceite... –un gruñido alto, provocado por una embestida mal dada, interrumpió su alarde–, te volvería... ¡Loco!

Yra soltó una risa, lastimera, bajita, ahogada entre sus nuevos gritos. (Para él no fue una embestida mal dada, no existía esa frase siquiera). —No creo que... ¡Dagur! ¡Dagur! ¡Dagur! –La mano derecha que lo sostenía por la cintura afianzó la cercanía con el cuerpo de su dueño; sus propias manos haciendo su trabajo también, recorriendo el torso de Dagur y rasguñándolo mientras el orgasmo lo elevaba y lo dejaba caer de golpe al mismo tiempo que la última embestida sacudía su cuerpo. —No creo que haya sido el aceite, –dice en una sola exhalación, evitándose el balbuceo posterior al orgasmo que ya lo ha avergonzado antes.

Dagur ríe, su voz ronca, su garganta vibrando y enviando escalofríos a todo el cuerpo del hechicero. —¿Entonces siempre fui yo? –Inquiere, separándose lo suficiente para que las piernas de Yra vuelvan a un ángulo cotidiano de apertura, aunque a este paso podrían acostumbrarse a este nuevo ángulo.

—No lo afirmes... –espeta Yra, pateándolo sin fuerzas y abandonando sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. Encuentra equilibrio entre la mesa y cuerpo del pelirrojo.

—¿Todavía? –Molesta el Berserker, colando tan rápido como puede la mano libre hacia uno de los muslos de Yra, estrujándolo entre sus dedos y deleitándose a lo grande con el grito que lleva su nombre. Sensibilidad al máximo.

—Jamás, –responde el hechicero, tajante, antes de volver a patearlo. No permitirá que Dagur se aproveche de su guardia baja después de las buenas sesiones de sexo que han tenido, por mucho que le guste ser mimado y puesto de humor para otra ronda.

—¿Seguro?

El beso tiene nombre.

Se llama paz, se llama tranquilidad.

Aunque no es ninguna de las dos.

Porque sus cuerpos vuelven a colisionar, siguiendo el ritmo de la batalla de sus bocas.

Porque provocan de todo menos paz, mucho menos tranquilidad.

—Dagur, –interrumpe Yra, en el momento que la erección del pelirrojo queda atrapada entre sus muslos–, me gustas mucho. –Confiesa, extendiendo los brazos hasta atrapar el cuello contrario.

—Lo dices como si no lo supiera, –responde Dagur, suspirando cuando los muslos del hechicero se frotan contra su erección–, como si... esperaras que... te respondiera algo diferente.

Hay un quiebre.

Porque este dragón necesita palabras, porque este humano se expresa con acciones.

Yra rompe a llorar, toda la fragilidad que se ha obligado a ocultar saliendo a flote.

Solloza, disculpándose por destrozar el ambiente, disculpándose por ser tan débil, disculpándose por existir.

Dagur lo acurruca, lo mima, lo abraza contra su pecho y le repite que las disculpas no son necesarias, que él no tiene que disculparse, que no es débil.

"Voy a protegerte".

El juramento que agitó sus almas vuelve con más fuerza, con hambre nueva, exige cosas extrañas, desconocidas, pero no imposibles.

El juramento que le robó el sueño a Blitz cuando le confirmó que Svikt seguía vivo.

El juramento que apaciguó su furia cuando le dijo que Larm estaba a salvo.

Los juramentos de los que ella estaba obligada a enterarse porque la magia de sus hermanos provenía de su magia.  
Porque las hembras son hechiceras y los machos son guerreros.

Porque Svikt debía estar muerto.

Larm debería estar a su lado.

* * *

 **Eh, recuerdan que en el cap anterior dije que la cosa fue intensa? No sabía de qué hablaba.**

 **Este bebé fue especialmente difícil, porque le dediqué tres fines de semana y en uno de esos (este) no hice absolutamente nada más que escribir. No es mi intención que me premien y me mimen por escribir xD A lo que me refiero es que costó lo suyo para ponerle emoción a la cosa sin que perdiera el sentido. Quienes leyeron la versión anterior entenderán un poco a lo que me refiero.**

 **Eh, respecto al capítulo.  
Las primeras dos escenas son lo que son xD Sin nada más, si ustedes y su intuición notaron algo, maravilloso (L)  
La tercera escena es una preciosidad haha creo que para ser el primer paso hacia la introducción al nuevo villano es un paso bien dado. Me gustó resaltar los parecidos entre los hermanos, por ahora entre Blitz y Svikt, y cómo eso afecta al pobre Cyup traumado.  
La cuarta escena también es lo que es xD Las dudas que queden de esto se irán resolviendo poco a poco :) Ah, hablando de eso, el que Toothless se refiera a Hiccup como _Hikke_ me gustaría que lo pensaran como un apodo cariñoso, pese a que es el mismo nombre pero en otro idioma xDD  
La quinta escena es, wow, hasta yo me sorprendí. Y lo aclararé porque creo que no habrá espacio para mencionarlo en capítulos posteriores sino hasta muchísimos en adelante: la magia de la espada estaba distribuida entre Cyup y Yra por lo que si Yra la volvió negra entonces a Cyup también eso lo afectaría, compartían magia porque tenían la misma marca pero en diferentes zonas del cuerpo (creo que esto es bastante entendible) así que para desenlazar la magia negra que estaba consumiendo a Cyup (recuerdan cuando Dagur le dijo a Yra que la magia negra convertía en carbón a todo aquél que era consumido sin desearlo?) le cortaron su pobre piernita... sin anestesia, a lo carnicero xDD  
La sexta escena recalca que Yra y Dagur son como conejos haha no, qué xD Poniéndonos serios, no quiero que odien a Ruff o algo por el estilo, ella sólo está metida en su capricho y en su berrinche, ya se le pasará y se olvidará de Yra y volverá a buscar a Eret, la conocemos ;) Hahaha **

**El resto es amor, amor, conejos, amor y amor, ¡ah!, y conejos otra vez.  
Creo que es entendible sobre la marcha, aunque si algo no queda claro pueden preguntar sin pena ;)**

 **Me gusta muchísimo este fic.  
Me encantaría saber si también les gusta, o si no es gusta que me dijeran por qué no.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todo.**

 **A DragoViking: muchas gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo (L)**


	13. Prólogo Segundo

**Hey, gente :) Si no han descubierto el patrón yo se los digo, sin pena: actualizo en la madrugada de mi país cuando la emoción de recién acabarlo me gana :)**

 **No tengo perdón, ya sé. Pero, bueno, las excusas están de más, aunque las haya o no. El capítulo está aquí, tarde, muy tarde y lo siento muchísimo. Son épocas de cambio, revoluciones, y bueno, así son las cosas.**

 **Espero este capítulo resuelva algunas dudas, genere nuevas, y les guste :D**

 **Nos leemos abajito.**

* * *

Sus mundos cambiaron, giraron en torno a otras ideas.

Pero, sus nombres de cría los condenaban.

—No tenías que venir hasta acá, no así. –Oyó Larm de Svikt apenas se sentó a su lado. Suspiró, mirando de reojo cómo su menor se encogía en sí mismo.

No se han visto en todo el día, pese a que la noticia de que Toothless había despertado se extendió con una rapidez impresionante en la isla.

—No habrías ido a buscarme. –Responde, cuando Svikt decide no mostrarse tan vulnerable y extiende sus rodillas. Larm le dedica un último vistazo antes de admirar el cielo despejado, azul y etéreo.

Larm no lo sabe, pero Dagur insistió bastante para que Yra fuera a saludarlo. Al final, el Berserker se rindió porque no consiguió nada. Yra sólo había salido a dar un paseo, lejos de la villa, lejos de Toothless.

—No soy un humano, –dice Yra–, no tengo porqué preocuparme por ti.

Hiccup se enfureció cuando Larm abandonó la cama, encontrar a Svikt siendo su excusa. Él tuvo que leerlo de los ojos de su alma gemela: «si le importaras ya estaría aquí».

—Aun así lo haces, –burla Larm, tirándose de espaldas al suelo–. Humanos o no, somos hermanos antes de eso.

No hay una confirmación, no es necesaria. No existe una respuesta afirmativa.

—No somos hermanos, jamás lo seremos, –habla Yra, descubriendo su cara de entre sus manos. Luce serio, está calmado.

Hace años, una cría de media ala fue abandonada a su suerte. Sus padres y sus hermanos alejándose de ella, sin mirar atrás.

—No dijiste eso–

—Jamás, –interrumpe, volviéndose y encarando a Larm. Se sostienen la mirada largo rato, hasta que el destello de la herida en el pecho sobresale de la armadura.

Magia. Es lo que los ha transformado, es lo que siempre los ha separado.

Larm entiende, pero no dice nada. Jamás dice nada. Se mantiene con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba. Por el contrario, Svikt siempre tiene algo que decir, y lo dice, con la vista hacia abajo.

—Hiccup tiene que convertirse en Maestro, sólo así volveremos a la normalidad. –Directo, capaz de trastornar la paz de su hermano mayor.

—¿Y después qué? –Ataca, molesto. Después, habrá paz, habrá guerra, moriremos, viviremos. _Volveré a perderte._

—No hay un después, idiota.

Ambos suspiran.

Yra cree que es necesario. Que es la ruptura que necesitan, que está haciendo lo correcto. Su magia es cosa suya, nadie aparte de los que han tenido que enterarse por su descuido deben saberlo.

Larm se siente dejado de lado, como si todo lo que ha obtenido han sido objetos que alguien le ha dado sólo por pena. No hay peor sensación que esa, piensa.

Vuelven a mirarse a los ojos. Y hay tanto en los de Svikt que la comparación de su color con los más profundos pantanos se queda corta. El que está frente a Larm es un hermano que no conoce, un ser indescifrable. El que está frente a Yra no es más que un niño consentido con ansias de conocer el mundo pero indispuesto a crecer.

Yra es cambio, revolución. Evolución.

Larm es tranquilidad, paz. Estabilidad.

—¿Dónde lo harán Maestro? –Expone Larm, como quien no quiere la cosa. Cierra los ojos, ignorando la mirada fastidiada de su hermano.

—Cómo si no lo supieras, –murmura Yra, resoplando con molestia. Devuelve las rodillas contra su pecho y deja de mirar a Larm. —En tu nido. –Responde, sencillamente.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante un largo tiempo. Más o menos hasta que el cielo comienza a teñirse de colores cálidos, Larm lo descubre cuando abre los ojos y encuentra con ellos el tono anaranjado de la puesta del sol. Recuerda la herida en su abdomen, el disparo de plasma, la piel roja de Svikt..., y no puede evitar compararlo con un atardecer.

—Mi nido es Berk, –dice, y sus palabras se van con la brisa de la costa que los alcanza. Distingue el movimiento de cabeza con el que su hermano le da a entender que lo está escuchando, pero no es suficiente. —Svikt, mírame, –pide, sentándose, quejándose de sentirse entumecido–, hey, –llama, extendiendo una mano y aprisionando entre sus dedos el hombro izquierdo del aludido. —Svikt, –insiste.

—No, –es la única réplica que abandona los labios de Yra. Incluso si quiere decir tantas cosas, reclamar sobre muchas otras, nada de eso sale a flote. Las palabras se pierden en el transcurso de su cabeza hasta su boca, él no sabe cómo rescatarlas, cómo traerlas de regreso.

—Svikt, –continua Larm–, mírame, –murmura, ahora aprisionándolo entre sus dos brazos, el delgado cuerpo de Svikt amoldándose con facilidad.

—No soy él, –logra decir Yra. Encontrando el adjetivo, el verbo y el pronombre y aferrándose a ellos con su alma. Su alma corrompida, llena de magia negra, amante tímida de otra alma furiosa y pasional. —No soy Svikt.

Tiene razón. Ambos lo saben.

Pero Larm se niega a aceptarlo. Pese a las pruebas, pese a las historias, pese a las cicatrices, a las lágrimas, a los juramentos. No lo aceptará. El que tiene frente a él es Svikt, su hermano menor, el más pequeño de los tres, la cría traviesa y problemática, la cría que abandonó porque no podía volar.

—Hermano pequeño, mírame. –Pide, por última vez, observando con terror cómo Yra se ponía de pie, ignorándolo, haciéndolo a un lado.

Yra está seguro de que esta es la ruptura que necesitan.  
Porque Larm ha estado persiguiendo a alguien que ya no existe.  
Yra nació cuando Svikt murió, esa tarde de Invierno en la costa, donde su padre, Eret y el padre de este lo hallaron moribundo.  
Yra es hijo de Drago Bludvist.  
Svikt sólo existía en un recuerdo.

Pero Larm se niega a aceptarlo.

—Lo siento, –dice Yra, suspirando, aguantando el nudo en su garganta–, no soy Svikt.

Larm se abraza a sí mismo, la herida en el abdomen ardiéndole como no lo ha hecho en horas. Svikt se ha ido, caminando lejos de él mientras le da la espalda.

Yra es cambio.

Larm es tranquilidad.

...

Hiccup se remueve ansioso, haciendo que la silla en la que está sentado cruja. Dagur le lanza una mirada, rápida, precisa.

—Cálmate, –dice el pelirrojo.

—No puedo calmarme, podrían estarse matando otra vez y nosotros aquí, como si nada.

Dagur ríe, un sonido tranquilo. Algo que Hiccup no le había escuchado hacer en años. —Si se estuviesen matando, –comienza, señalando a Hiccup con su cuchara escurriendo de sopa–, y creeme, no lo están, –vuelve a reír–, lo sabríamos.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Inquiere Haddock, entre nervioso y molesto. Típico de él.

El Berserker se encoge en hombros. —Conozco a mi dragón, –murmura entre sorbos, teniendo el plato de sopa contra los labios.

—Sí, –cede Hiccup, aunque después agrega con dulce sarcasmo–, desde hace dos días.

Los prados de Dagur le devuelven la mirada, entrecerrados. Desconfiados. —¿Qué insinuas, hermano?

—Que conozco lo suficiente a mi dragón, –dice Hiccup, divertido–, y podría estar matando a tu dragón justo ahora.

—Bueno, –contraataca Dagur, sonriendo–, si lo pones así, –deja el plato en la mesa y levanta las manos sobre su cabeza–, mi dragón no fue el que terminó herido la última vez que pelearon. –Burla, riendo a carcajadas cuando Hiccup se sonroja hasta la furia y comienza a gritarle, azotando las manos contra la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

Valka, al fondo, suspira con pesar. Piensa que veinte años no son suficientes para madurar. Al final, concluye que los hombres maduran tarde, o jamás lo hacen en sus vidas.

—Sólo ustedes pueden tomar un tema serio, –les dice, interrumpiendo la absurda discusión–, y torcerlo hasta convertirlo en una competencia. –Finaliza, vertiendo más sopa en el plato de Dagur, quien le agradece con una sonrisa avergonzada. Hiccup, por su parte, vuelve a sentarse con lentitud, abochornado y haciendo pucheros.

—Pero, mamá, –busca Hiccup, en tono caprichoso–, en verdad podrían estarse peleando. –Dice, gruñendo cuando Dagur suelta un resoplido de risa entre sus sorbos a la sopa.

—No estaremos seguros hasta que regresen, –tranquiliza Valka, tajante, sonriendo y dándose media vuelta de regreso a la cocina.

—O hasta que encontremos sus cuerpos sin vida mañana temprano, –burla Dagur, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con la manga del suéter.

—¡Dagur!

El aludido rompe a carcajadas, confirmando que mamá e hijo no son muy diferentes entre sí.

Llegó ahí, a casa de Hiccup, después de abandonar a Yra en el ático de la casa de Ruffnut; lugar que ella amablemente les prestó para pasar la noche, y que ellos profanaron con su lívido. Al parecer, Valka no vivía con su hijo, acostumbrada a vivir con los dragones, aunque Dagur pensaba en que se debía a la nostalgia profunda con la que evocaba a Stoick casi todo el tiempo. Sea como fuere, lo habían invitado al almuerzo y él aceptó gustoso, volviendo a los tiempos de su niñez en que comía a la mesa acompañado de Hiccup.

—Estoy seguro que están peleando, –los murmullos de Hiccup interrumpieron sus pensamientos de pronto.

Dagur le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva mientras sorbía del plato.

—Ya sabes, Yra ni siquiera fue a buscarlo aunque sabía que estaba despierto, –aclaró Hiccup, tirando los brazos a la mesa y escondiendo la cara entre ellos. Soltó un jadeo de cansancio.

—No es mi problema, casi lo arrastro hasta aquí, –responde Dagur, limpiándose los labios con una mano–, dijo que no estaba listo, que T' estaría enojado con él.

El Jefe de Berk levantó la vista, mirando fijamente a Dagur, quien se había inclinado contra la mesa en busca de más comida. —Toothless no está enojado, –dijo, más para sí mismo que para el pelirrojo.

—Fue lo que le dije. –Resuelve el Berserker, atrapando un poco de pollo entre sus dedos. Se llevó a la boca el bocado y se dejó caer sobre la silla. —Sabes cómo son los dragones de necios. –Concilió, limpiándose la mano contra el suéter.

Hiccup siguió observándolo, tranquilamente. Dagur, acostumbrado a la rareza natural del castaño siguió sin prestarle atención más allá de simples vistazos.

—¿Y si vamos a buscarlos? –Dice Hiccup, repentina emoción apoderándose de él.

Dagur disipa su alegría con una sencilla y escéptica mirada. —No, –le responde, tajante.

El Jefe se deja caer en la mesa, la cara escondida entre los brazos y se lamenta con quejidos estruendosos. Dagur, inmune, se mete las uñas de los dedos entre los dientes para sacarse restos de carne y después se limpia la mano contra la ropa que trae puesta.

—¿Y si Yra pierde esta vez? –Busca Hiccup, levantándose de la silla bruscamente, apuntando un dedo hacia el pelirrojo con gesto decidido.

Dagur resopla, divertido. —Ni en tus más salvajes sueños.

Hiccup se tira en la mesa y en la silla, y Dagur eructa estruendosamente. Valka le grita desde lejos que no sea un cerdo, él disculpándose.

—¿Y si huyen?

El Berserker gruñe, virando los ojos. —No, hermano, no van a huir, –y agrega, antes de que el castaño piense en cualquier cosa–, además, ¿a dónde irían?

Como si le hubiera dado una clave, Hiccup sonríe, elevando la barbilla con orgullo. Sabelotodo, le dicen. —Ambos han recorrido el mundo, algo han de saber que nosotros no.

Y eso basta para que Dagur pierda la cordura, aunque sea por un segundo. Se levanta de salto y mira a Hiccup con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. —Más te vale no estar insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando.

El sabelotodo ríe, verdaderamente divertido. Se lleva una mano a la mejilla, altanero. Se mira las uñas de la otra mano. —No sé, Berserkers quedan en todos lados.

Dagur hace un ruido exagerado cuando exhala, haciendo gesto ofendido. Después gruñe, balbucea un par de cosas y se coloca la chaqueta sobre los hombros. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hiccup, el manipulador. —Más le vale a ese hechicero de tercera seguir en esta isla sino voy a... –Y su voz se pierde cuando sale de la residencia Haddock.

El Jefe de Berk, el maduro y el fuerte, lo sigue dando saltitos de emoción.

,

Hay un punto de quiebre, en algún momento de la búsqueda de sus dragones, en que Hiccup se queda estático, de pie, mientras Dagur sigue avanzando sin darse cuenta.

Es hasta que el pelirrojo casi derriba a Hofferson que nota la ausencia de Haddock.

Entraron a uno de los establos, Hiccup se había quedado en la entrada al tiempo que Dagur revisaba cada uno de los cubículos. Astrid estaba en el último de la fila derecha, revisando un pequeño Nadder con la pata lastimada.

El Berserker tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de soltar un comentario estúpido, entonces dándose la vuelta y mirando al Jefe de Berk. Una extraña tensión los tragó a él y a los dragones con rapidez.

—Hiccup, –llamó Astrid, recargándose en la pared con calma. Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Dagur, que claramente le decía que no se entrometiera. No, él iba a obedecerla. —Escuché esta mañana que Toothless por fin despertó.

Dagur devolvió la mirada al aludido.

El castaño se removió en su sitio, incómodo a más no poder. Se llevó la mano izquierda hasta la nuca y revolvió su cabello. —Sí, fue difícil, –contestó, el silencio expectante de las bestias y Dagur siendo lo que ayudó a su voz a oírse–, pero ya está bien.

Astrid hizo un sonido gutural, un tono afirmativo. —Ya veo, –concedió, cerrando los ojos e inhalando con fuerza. El "sí" débil de Hiccup respondiéndole–. ¿Y por eso has estado evitándome desde ayer? –Cruzó los pies, uno sobre el otro, desde su posición–. Ayer pareció que viste un monstruo detrás de mí y después te fuiste corriendo.

El pelirrojo se tensó, ¿en verdad iban a discutir con él ahí? Podrían tener una pequeña tregua en lo que él desaparecía, es decir, aún no encontraba a Yra.

—N-No vi un monstruo, –respondió Hiccup, nervioso–, en rea–

—¿No? –Interrumpió Hofferson.

Dagur juraría que ruido de la saliva bajando por su garganta se escuchó hasta Berserk.

—No, –continuó Haddock, firme. Correspondió la mirada de preocupación del pelirrojo–. En realidad... –Hizo una larga pausa, tanto que el Berserker pudo contar las escamas del Terrible Terror que se enroscó en una de sus piernas en búsqueda de protección. —En realidad, le salvé la vida a Toothless, –respondió, decidido. Astrid estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero él la detuvo al levantar una de sus manos. "Stoick" burló Dagur, y Hiccup casi lo asesina con la mirada. —Hay un antiguo y mágico juramento, –agregó cuando la rubia se quejó –, en que humano y dragón unen sus vidas en profunda lealtad.

—¿Y eso qué? –Dice Astrid, exasperada, y el pelirrojo quisiera concordar con ella si no fuera por Hiccup.

—Su vida está a salvo, –como si no se hubiera detenido, el castaño continuó hablando, ahora sintiéndose capaz de avanzar a pasos lentos–, a cambio de nuestra libertad.

Ahí ambos, Hofferson y Dagur, se detienen, prestándole atención.

—No podemos estar con nadie más que no seamos nosotros, –murmura Hiccup, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de Astrid–, no puedo estar más con usted, mi señora. –Dice, con una sonrisa triste en la cara. Después suelta un suspiro–. No sabía que una cosa así existía cuando lo hice, –y entonces agrega, tragando saliva–, pero lo hice, salvé a mi dragón.

—¿Y nos sacrificaste? –Cuestiona Hofferson, alzando y quebrándose la voz más de lo que su orgullo le permitiría en condiciones normales. —¿Sacrificaste nuestra vida juntos por la vida de Toothless? –Reprocha, los ojos llorosos y las manos temblando.

El exJefe de Berserk suda, desvía la mirada lejos de ellos y suelta un suspiro cansado. —Yo, eh, –habla, nervioso–, los espero afuera. –Pero antes de que mueva otro músculo, la pareja dorada de Berk le grita un "no". —Me alegra que en algo se pongan de acuerdo, –musita, abochornado. Se queda ahí, jugando con el Terrible Terror.

Hiccup suspira, luego inhalando con fuerza. —Sí, –responde, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano–, él estaba muriéndose, yo estaba desesperado, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—Siempre ha sido más importante, ¿no es así? Más importante que lo nuestro, que tu padre, que tu madre, que Berk. –Reclama Astrid, herida, sollozando–. Jamás te importó otra cosa que no fuera tu dragón, jamás había tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera él.

Hiccup gruñe, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y respirando agitado. Astrid se limpia las lágrimas que han corrido por sus mejillas, y trata de tranquilizarse con ejercicios de respiración.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Pide ella, contra todo pronóstico.

Dagur suelta al dragón de golpe, demasiado impactado para reparar en que la pequeña bestia le ha mordido la mano en venganza. Hiccup, por su parte, devuelve la mirada hacia la rubia, sus ojos de esmeralda agitados y sorprendidos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? –Repite Astrid, limpiándose la cara y desviando los ojos lejos de los otros dos–. Si es un juramento, como dices, antiguo y mágico, debe haber un modo de romperlo, –si realmente te importa, leen los hombres, palabras que no abandonan esos labios de cereza que ahora están siendo torturados por los blancos y perfectos dientes de la mujer.

Hiccup no dice nada, se ha quedado sin pensamientos, perdido en sus recuerdos. Estruendo le dijo que sí, que podía romperlo, "moriré, pero podrás estar con ella y ser feliz como quieres". Ser feliz como quería..., "no seré feliz jamás si te mueres"... No, no había manera en que pensara romper el juramento.

—¿Buscarás cómo? –Pide ella. Haddock la mira, a los ojos, al alma y se siente el peor ser humano que ha pisado Midgard alguna vez. —¿Prometes que lo harás? –La voz rota, los temblores de su cuerpo, la sonrisilla nerviosa...

Hiccup asiente, traicionándola. Ella lo abraza y él corresponde con temor, de pronto su propio ser abandonando todo. Ella llora hasta que Dagur suelta un quejido, maldiciendo al dragón que le ha mordido. Es el pelirrojo el que los devuelve al presente.

Se separan, evitando mirarse. Él se despide, excusándose con volver con su madre. Arrastra a un furioso Dagur tomándolo del brazo, gruñendo ante sus lloriqueos dramáticos. "Me mordió, maldita sea, tenme compasión".

—Dagur, –llama Astrid, recuperándose. Luce diferente a la luz rojiza del atardecer. El pelirrojo la mira fascinado, admira su fortaleza, su temple sereno. —Cuida de ese mentiroso por mí. –Pide, con una sonrisa triste, pero que deslumbra, ilumina con fiereza.

—Aye, –responde el Berserker, despidiéndose de ella agitando una mano. Hiccup a su costado, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, y Dagur es capaz de observar cómo su cuello se tensa cuando traga con fuerza. —Vámonos, encontremos a ese par, –concilia, siendo él quien ahora arrastra a Haddock, el que comienza a llorar como niño desconsolado.

El pelirrojo suspira, elevando la vista al cielo, pidiendo a los Dioses encontrar a Yra pronto. Afianza el agarre con el que mantiene y sostiene a Hiccup de pie. Recuerda una pequeña cosa del pasado, cuando por una de sus travesuras al castaño también su padre lo regañó; recuerda estar consolándolo, sentado a un lado suyo, sosteniendo su mano mientras el otro lloraba. Ríe, en el presente, y continúa arrastrando a Haddock colina arriba.

...

Yra se dejó caer sobre la cama improvisada que armó con Dagur en el ático de la casa de Ruffnut. Más parecía su casa, pasaba más tiempo él ahí que la familia propietaria. Se enredó entre las mantas, cubriéndose la cara y haciéndose un ovillo.

Al menos así lo descubrió Dagur cuando llegó al lugar, yendo inmediatamente a su lado. Yra comenzó a llorar entonces, la calidez del Berserker derritiendo lo que él congeló a la fuerza.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, con las mantas encima, hasta que el hechicero se tranquilizó. Dagur preguntó qué sucedía, pero Yra no quiso responder. La pregunta correcta («¿viste a tu hermano?»), después, se mezcló con el aire y penetró en los pulmones del hechicero con tal intensidad que fue inútil ignorarla.

—Sí, me escondí de él pero me encontró. –Respondió Yra, en un murmullo inseguro–. Al final..., –hizo la pausa tan larga que el Berserker contó dos veces la cantidad de pestañas de su párpado izquierdo–, al final peleamos.

Dagur recordó el dramatismo de Hiccup: «estoy seguro que están peleando». Él mismo lo sospechó, pero consideró una reconciliación como la mejor opción, se convenció de que así sería. Una pequeña decepción por armarse expectativas la tenía bien merecida.

—Supongo que..., –siguió Yra, ante el silencio del pelirrojo–, estuvo bien. –Aseguró, aferrándose a la camiseta ajena.

—¿Pelear? –Gritó Dagur, alarmado. Cínico, un dragón cínico.

—No, –fue la respuesta, un poco de burla entremezclada–, separarnos.

—¿Qué?

El hechicero soltó una risa nasal, luego besó la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo cuando éste le gruñó. —Sí, no somos hermanos desde hace mucho.

Dagur se lo pensó, en serio que lo hizo. Una respuesta, tan obvia y clara. —Pero sus padres son los mismos.

La risa de Yra fue relajante, menos nerviosa, menos forzada. —Eso no nos hace hermanos precisamente.

El Berserker resopló, virando los ojos. —¿Entonces qué los haría hermanos? –Cedió, un tanto sarcástico.

El hechicero desvió la mirada, pensativo. —¿Conocernos? –Respondió, dudoso.

—Obviamente, –burló Dagur, estallando en carcajadas cuando Yra lo miró con enfado. Se besaron después.

—Hablo de, –dijo Yra, entre besos–, de saber quiénes somos..., qué hemos hecho, qué nos gusta, por lo que hemos pasado.

—¿Se lo dijiste? –Murmuró Dagur, contra la mordida que dejó en el cuello blanquecino del hechicero.

No hubo un silencio, interrumpido constantemente con el sonido húmedo de los besos desesperados del pelirrojo contra la piel de Yra. Sin embargo, el repentino mutismo del dragón respecto al tema no dejó lugar a dudas.

—Como sea, –concilió el Berserker, mirando con fascinación su trabajo–, debes comportarte.

La sonrisa de Yra aceleró el pulso de Dagur más rápido de lo que la fricción de sus cuerpos lograba. Casi como si estuviera totalmente enamorado, perdido.

—Me comportaré como tú quieras, –canturreó el hechicero, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo.

Sí, estaban perdidos.

Comenzaron con un pequeño beso, casi tímidos, dispuestos a explorarse. Dagur era curioso por naturaleza, dispuesto entonces a develar secretos, a conocer, a experimentar.

Yra era agresivo, indomable, la presa perfecta para un Berserker.

Cuando la espalda del hechicero tocó el suelo la armadura ya había desaparecido en algún lugar de la habitación. Soltó un suspiro que llevaba el nombre del pelirrojo, quien gruñó mientras se entretenía con la piel de su abdomen.

—Por cierto, –murmuró Dagur contra el beso húmedo que acababa de dejar–, Hiccup mencionó un..., –se relamió los labios y sonrió, admirando el camino de saliva que iba dibujando–, juramento que hizo con T', –continuó trazando círculos con su lengua alrededor del ombligo de Yra–, ¿sabes algo de eso? –Cuestionó después de alejarse en el momento en que el dragón arqueó la espalda. Sonrió y jugueteó con sus dedos en los muslos contrarios.

—¿Un... juramento? –Pidió Yra, con la respiración agitada. Se llevó las manos a la cara, inhalando con fuerza. ¿Un qué? —No lo sé, debe ser cosa de ellos. –Respondió simplemente. Movió su pierna derecha contra el costado izquierdo de Dagur, provocador. Se descubrió la cara y se mordió el labio inferior. —Anda, apresúrate.

—Sí, supongo, –cedió el pelirrojo, dubitativo–, pero aun así, –continuó, abandonando los muslos de Yra–, sonó bonito, –comentó, llevándose una mano al cabello y otra al abdomen–, ya sabes, sus vidas juntas, unidos para siempre, romántico.

El hechicero no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Dagur lo estaba rechazando? ¿Estaba tratando de tener una conversación seria después de excitarlo de esa manera? ¿Romántico, decía? ¿Qué tenía de romántico unir tu vida a una sola persona, no era eso una prisión? El amor no dura para... Ah, de eso hablaba. Gruñó, sintiendo de pronto toda la cara caliente. Estúpido Dagur y su romanticismo de retardado. "El amor dura para siempre".

—Sólo digo, –siguió Dagur, en un tono ofendido–, sería lindo que nosotros hiciéramos algo así, ya sabes, –agregó, recostándose a un lado. Recargó la cabeza contra su mano izquierda apoyando el codo en el suelo. —Igualmente los Berserkers no somos hombres de largas vidas, –comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Una exhalación ruidosa, enfadada, hizo al pelirrojo fruncir el ceño y los labios. Cuando estaba a punto de quejarse, su dragón se le lanzó encima, desnudo como estaba.

—Eres un idiota, –dijo Yra, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Dagur sonrió, enternecido. Enamorado.

—Te amo, –respondió.

«Conozco a mi dragón».  
«Sí, desde hace dos días».

Tal vez así funciona el amor.

...

Por la mañana, Hiccup bajó al puerto. Llevaba un cesto de cambios de ropa y otro lleno de comida. Traía puesta la armadura completa, incluso usaba guantes. Los aldeanos murmuraban al verlo pasar, seguramente rumores sobre su ruptura con Hofferson; cuando los murmullos aumentaron la velocidad, no hizo falta que el castaño se lo preguntara mucho.

Toothless iba tras él, cargando tres cestos de pura comida. Su paso torpe no hacía más que agraciar el pomposo caminar del Jefe de Berk. Estaba nervioso, desacostumbrado a la mirada desaprovatoria de la gente. Susurraban sobre él, lo que lo hacía helarse de la sangre. No eran cosas buenas, y él todavía no podía recuperarse tras la no-pelea con su hermano.

En la noche, cuando regresó a casa y encontró a Hiccup llorando se sintió mucho peor. Se abrazaron y platicaron sobre lo sucedido, se consolaron con tiernas palabras y se dieron profundas palabras de aliento. Se confesaron estar orgullosos uno del otro y tal vez se besaron un par de veces, como quinceañeros inexpertos y torpes. Larm se lo preguntaba, si Hikke fingía su inexperiencia. Al final, hablaron sobre el plan de Yra, ambos aceptando porque era lo único que tenían por el momento y porque necesitaban un descanso, lejos de Berk y sus responsabilidades. Hikke fue a buscar a Dagur (porque aparentemente Larm y Yra evitarían verse a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario) y las decisiones se tomaron con rapidez.

Así que ahí estaban. En el puerto. Bajo la mirada de todo el pueblo. Seguros de su decisión pero inseguros de la aceptación.

Dagur ya se había hecho con un barco, cortesía de Eret; aunque la idea no le gustó nada al principio cuando Yra la sugirió. Estaba cargado con varios cestos, con buenos remos y bonitas lonas. El pelirrojo y el hechicero estaban en la proa, tonteando entre risas, bajo la mirada aburrida de Heather y las burlas de Ruffnut.

Era una bonita escena, pensó Hiccup, digna de un cuadro.

Cloudjumper aterrizó en la playa, calmando el ánimo de las voces. Valka descendió de él de un salto y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Se detuvo al principio del puente y extendió su brazo derecho hacia un costado, aparentemente hacia la nada. Cuando su mano fue envuelta entre otras dos, pequeñas, pálidas y temblorosas, Hiccup tragó saliva con fuerza.

Toothless le dirigió al castaño una mirada rápida, sudando frío de los nervios. Una mano cerrándose en torno a los músculos de su hombro izquierdo lo relajó considerablemente. Era Dagur, que le regaló una sonrisa torcida cuando se volvió a mirarlo.

—Pueblo de Berk, –comenzó la mujer pelirroja, elevándose su voz más allá del tormentoso murmullo de voces y de agua golpeando la tierra. —Hoy mi hijo partirá a un viaje de exploración, necesario para nuestros objetivos como unión, –Valka Haddock tenía ese poder, pensó el aludido, el poder de torcer las cosas a su manera, escondiendo la verdad contándola a medias–, humanos y dragones debemos estar agradecidos, esperando que tenga un buen viaje y regrese a nosotros a salvo.

La multitud se volvió loca a gritos de emoción. Los viajeros suspiraron aliviados, contentos de pronto, contagiados del sentimiento.

Valka caminó de las manos de Astrid, quien se escondía tras su espalda pero mantenía la frente en alto, pese a sus ojos rojos. Detrás de ellas, Gobber, Tuffnut, Snotlout y Fishlegs traían pasos elegantes y se burlaban entre risas de ellos mismos.

Hiccup se sintió mucho más seguro cuando Dagur ocupó su lado derecho, luego Toothless apareciendo a su lado izquierdo, y finalmente Yra, quien aterrizó contra la espalda del pelirrojo, riendo a carcajadas.

De pronto, la escena le pareció lo más irónica posible. Cuando sus amigos ocuparon lugares detrás de él, incluida Astrid, la que le lanzó una débil sonrisa y después revolvió el cabello negro de Toothless; aunque este último tuvo que agacharse para que ella alcanzara su cabeza. Frente a él, en cambio, su madre, Gobber, Spitelout, Gothi, Sven y todos los adultos de su infancia (y no tanto) se reunieron.

El antiguo Berk, el Berk de su padre. El Berk de Stoick the Vast.

El nuevo Berk. Su Berk. El Berk de Hiccup, the Dragon Master.

—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta, –dijo Hiccup, sonriendo hacia su madre. Ella rió, alargando una sonrisa burlona.

—Más te vale.

Los mellizos se lanzaron hacia el castaño, acusándolo de traidor por no llevarlos con él. Snotlout gritó algo similar, aunque después se quedó callado cuando la mirada aburrida de Astrid recayó sobre él. Fishlegs se despidió entre sollozos de Heather, diciéndole que iba a extrañarla mucho; ella sonrió, abrazándolo y pidiéndole lo mismo. Eret y Yra se separaron de los chicos, sonriéndose entre sí; Dagur fue con ellos cuando también se sintió fuera de lugar.

Ruffnut le plantó un beso a Eret en toda la cara cuando todos lograron sujetarlo, incluido el hechicero. El excazador hizo amago de vomitar y eso empeoró las carcajadas del grupo.

Al mediodía, inevitablemente, las despedidas terminaron. Los dos líderes y sus dragones humanos ocupando lugar en el barco y, Heather y Eret como apoyo aéreo montados en sus propios dragones. Se despidieron entre manos agitándose al aire, disparos fuego y rugidos que hicieron temblar la arena de la playa.

Rumbo a la Isla de los Gigantes Dragones. Guiados por Yra y un Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus oculto en el mar.

* * *

 **Okay, so, no hay mucho qué decir de este capítulo. Fue especialmente difícil contenerme de saltarme esta pequeña introducción y llevarlos directamente al Segundo Arco. Es una introducción bonita, llena de amor, y sienta las bases perfectamente para lo que se viene a continuación.**

 **En esta nueva etapa del fic espero mejorar mi redacción, traerles un trabajo de calidad y no dejar la historia botada por meses. Aunque, me disculparán, pero no creo traerles el siguiente capítulo tan pronto, trataré de no tardarme más de un mes, pero no puedo asegurar nada.**

 **Me gustaría leer sus opiniones, digo, que no ha me funcionado muy bien hasta ahora eso de que me dejen algún comentario. No voy a "condicionar" las actualizaciones por el número de reviews, pero me gusta recibir opiniones respecto a mi trabajo, si gusta y por qué, y si no gusta por qué razón. Incluso si quieren quejarse por dejar botado el fic por semanas.**

 **Iba en serio cuando dije que amaba esta historia, no la voy a abandonar porque ni siquiera ha comenzado.**

 **Agradecería muchísimo que me acompañaran en esta nueva etapa, en este el Segundo Arco.**

 **Muchas gracias por quedarse conmigo todo este tiempo.**

 **Amor inmenso (L) Los loveo enorme.**


End file.
